The Werewolf and the Werecat
by soup4mepapi
Summary: Paul Meraz is a shifter and imprints on Catia Lauriete the new girl in town...but there's something more to her than being human..something dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Change in all things is sweet." **_

_**-Aristotle**_

I sighed heavily as I stared out the car window, grinning slightly as I listened to my niece, Linda, sing "Rain, Rain go Away". How I wished it would go away. There was nothing but green and rain here in this godforsaken town called Forks. Before I continue my complaints, let me introduce myself. I am Cat_ía Elisabet Lauriete, I'm seventeen years old and I'm a werecat. No, you're not crazy (well, not that I know), and yes, you did hear me correctly. I am, indeed, a werecat. Or a cat-monster, whichever you prefer. _

_Every full moon, I turn into a sort of cat-human animal, sort of like a werewolf, except instead of a dog, I'm a cat. The change is painful but necessary for my body to stretch in between a beast and human. _

_I wasn't born a cat-monster, I was turned into one when I was bitten in April 10th 2005, in my home-town Jericoacoara, Brazil. I was twelve years old at that time. My friend, Maria (Linda's mother), was bitten the same day I was, when we were attacked after coming home from the April festival _Drama da Paixão de Cristo_. My tio Umberto, tia Margarita and my cousin Catarina were killed that night by that cat-monster. Maria and I were never separated._

_Maria, being an orphan and sort of nomad, had no place to stay (Tio Umberto and Tia Margarita took care of her when she came around) and lived with me; both of us being traumitzed by our attack. _

_But as the days passed we noticed a change. A frightening change. Our bones ached, as if though we were stretching. Our gums ached, as if though we were teething. Our bodies were longer and slimer. Our eyes stung, our irises darkened in color. Not understanding our abnormal changes, we shared nothing with no one. Maria and I changed for the first time in July 17th, 2005. My father witnessed the change and kicked us out of the house as soon as it was all over. My mother did nothing to stop him. _

_Maria and I were homless nomadic theives for about two weeks until we were found by Didier Perlman, a Russian werewolf who wanted to gather all Cats and have them fight alongside his kind against the vampires (clich_é_, much?). There we were trained as warriors, enhancing our instincts as Cats, making us nearly indestructable. The war was grotesque and horrible, but we were victorious. There, we met MichaelAngelo Bernaducci and Jose Luna, the two men who changed our lives. _

_They adopted us into their family. At that time, they had only been five in the family. But as the years passed by we found Franco Emilio Giordano, Giselle Fiametta Caveira, Cristian Armando Aveiro, Lisa Maria Fernandez, and Teival Akan Corral. We all became a family, having been adopted by MichaelAngelo and his wife, Amadora. _

_Jose and Jimena (his wife) lived with us as well, having had raised MichaelAngelo after his father was killed years back in the war. We were all close. So close in fact, Maria and Teival were married when she was 18 and Teival was 19. They have two children: Linda Alba and Ramses Alexi._

"Negro céu, luz do. Luar." Linda continued, moving on to singing a Portuguese lullaby. I glanced back at her, smiling. "Excited about moving, Linda? " I asked, grinning back at her. "Oh yes, my English is near perfect! " she said, squirming around excitedly. "Are we almost there yet? " groaned Ramses. "Almost, kid. " Franco called back to him,"Jimena and Jose went on ahead to start unpacking already. " "I hope they don't ruin any of my stuff. " Ramses muttered, but was slightly satisfied witht he answer.

When we arrived to our house, Jimena and Zeirus were unloading the couches as Giselle and Lisa brought down the shelves. "Come help, you lazy basta-" "Language, Zeirus! " warned Teival, glaring at Zeirus before carrying his kids inside. "I'll go unpack my stuff, " I said, before snidely telling Lisa,"Don't want you guys to ruin my stuff! " "Shut it, woman. " she growled.

Lisa's nickname is Albina (the Spanish word for female albino), she is 13 years old and looks like vanilla ice is one scary girl but is a softie at of all of us, we struggle the most with her when it comes to showing affection. "Jimena, when I'm done with my stuff I'll go look around this little town. Not like there'll be much to look at but I'll be searching for a phasing spot for us. " said Franco, coming out of the front door. "Sure, thanks, mi'jo. " she smiled affectionately at him.

Franco, being an orphan and growing up in an Italian culture where every boy treasures his mother, appreciated Jimena and Amadora as if though they were most amazing people in the world. "I'll go with you! " I said, faking my cheerfulness. Franco stared at me, as if though wondering whether or not I was retarded before finally shrugging and saying, "Fine, but if we get attacked by a group of pedophiles, you're on your own. " "Thanks, Franco, I feel the love. " "Any time, sister dear. "

**Paul POV**

"_**Change is such hard work.**__**"- Bill Crystal**_

I growled as I listened to Leah's complaining thoughts before yelling, _"__Stupid woman, just shut up already!_ _"___Leah snarled viciously at me but I continued thinking towards her_,"And don't go on about us not understanding your pain because Sam left you over your_-"But I was interrupted when Sam yelled, _"Enough,Paul!_ "__and as Leah pounced on me.

But no worries, this is just regular stuff for me. You see, I'm a shifter. I shift into a wolf when I want to or when my temper gets out of control (which has been a lot lately). It's genetic, so there's no escaping this. In my animal form, I can hear the _amazing_ thoughts of my_ amazing_fellow pack-mates and they can hear mine.

The leader of this peaceful pack is Sam Uley, he is our Alpha and what he commands we must do. And Leah is the only female in this pack...Yay. But back to the action...

At Sam's command we both immediately stopped but Leah was the one still growling and snarling. _"Bitch.__" _I snarled at her before phasing to my human form. The others started phasing back too. I was about to walk off before Sam said,"Paul, stay. Jacob's coming with the news. " What news? Jake came up running, shaking leaves out of his shaggy hair before saying,"There's some new family that's moved in, in Forks. There are thirteen family members. Their grandparents have moved in with them. I think their last name is Ferreira. I don't remember. They're living in that old mansion that's a few minutes from the border. "

Ever since that Swan girl chose that leech over Jake, he's been some sort of zombie. Not really ever thinking anything, just being there. Just dead. And he kinda looked like that Swan girl did when the Cullen-vamp left her. I think this world is just full of idiots or something. I just hope it's not contagious...I'm sure there isn't a cure for stupidity.

"My mom said something about a new family moving in. I think she said the grandfather and the dad are architects or something. Rich people. " Seth piped in. "But what's the big deal? Don't tell me they're vamps like the Mullens or something like that. "groaned Leah.

"Well, as soon as you guys get over the excitement of having new civilians in this town, let me know. In the meantime, I'm going for a run. " I announced, walking into the street.


	2. Love at First Sight

"_**Love at first sight saves a lot of time." **_

**Catia's POV**

As I ran outside, I couldn't help but feel ecstatic. The feeling of the soft grass whispering silently against my feet, the feel of the wind going against my body, encasing me in a fresh and loving embrace, the warmth of the glares of the sun peeping through the leaves and branches of the trees, the smell of the pine, the smell of nature, is exhilarating.

But the snapping of a twig brought me back to reality, reminding that I was running with Franco. He's a little bit of an idiot at times, but I guess that's why we get along.

The silence between us was a comfortable one; despite us being completely different, we were close. I mean, duh, we live in the same house! Have been for the past five years, we might as well acknowledge each other's existence. I'm kidding. I love him…sometimes…well most of the times. Because I have to. I'm kidding again. I laughed silently at my clever and hilarious thoughts, Franco just glanced at me and said, "Only crazy people laugh by themselves."

That ruined my mood, "Oh shut up," I growled, "and keep your eyes peeled or I'll peel 'em for you." "Whoa, there. So vicious." He murmured in fake fright. I ignored him and pointed to a cave half hidden by vines and leaves, "Look-y here, Franco, let's check it out."

The cave was scary but of course I didn't let it show, "Seems good. How deep do you s'pose-" I was cut off by Franco who suddenly snapped his head to some sound he had heard. Whenever I was with Franco, I never felt nervous or afraid of anything, in our family, he's the strongest while I'm the fastest. We're awesome fighting partners.

I stood completely still, getting into my killer mode as I got closer to Franco as he walked to the mouth of the cave. "The heck is it, Franco?" I hissed, hoping he wasn't trying to scare me. He had only begun to open his mouth to reply when I heard it too. It sounded as if though someone was running fast, so fast it sounded as if though the grass were whispering against their feet.

Franco and I took a subtle fighting stance, preparing to back each other up. As whatever-it-was got close, our noses were hit with a horrible scent. A scent so disgustingly sweet it burned our noses and caused our eyes to water. Suddenly, some blurred figure ran past us, a flash of black and white. It knocked Franco off his feet, "Franco!" I yelled as the figure ran back in a flash.

Not even bothering to give us last words or something like that, the super pale man just grasped my neck. I felt my eyes water as my lungs burned, Franco shoved the man off me, as I fell to the ground, gasping. The pale man just stared at Franco incredulously before snarling angrily and lunging for his neck. "He's a freaking vampire-thingey, Cat!" Franco cried in surprise. "No shit." I growled. The man laughed maliciously, "Stupid human," he hissed, "you can't destroy me."

I was about to pounce on him as my teeth and nails sharpened as much as they could when in my human form, but we heard loud and heavy paws running across the grass, towards us. The vampire-thingey hissed loudly towards the sound, before suddenly turning to me and biting my neck. "God-fucking-dammit!" I hissed, as the stupid bastard ran away. I heard Franco swear as I collapsed to the ground, panting for breath. The bite stung, as if though I had been poisoned. "Franco," I rasped, "if I die, you can keep my iPod." "I appreciate the generosity but just shut up, woman." Growled Franco but was cut off by the arrival of the wolves.

Well, at least I think they were wolves. Despite my vision being blurred by the pain of the bite, I made out the figures of enormous bears, all of different colors. Thinking they were going to attack us, I weakly clung to Franco, they ran after the vampire. But not before a sandy-colored wolf stood so close to me, just gazing at me with its dark intelligent eyes. I was mesmerized while Franco was stiff cautious.

Suddenly, the wolf was angered, he growled ferociously, snapping his head toward where the rest of his pack ran and went with them. Franco carried me immediately and ran out of the forest.

"_**Love at first sight is possible…just be sure you're seeing clearly."**_

**Paul's POV**

I hadn't gone far through the forest before I caught a whiff of a strange scent, a scent I'd never smelt before. It smelled human, but different. One smelled sweet and enchanting, while the other had a sharper edge to its scent, smelled masculine.

I ran swiftly, not taking long in finding Sam and the others. I shifted as I immediately shared with them the weird scent I discovered. "_Vamps?_" asked Brady. "_Vamps don't smell human…unless one has a talent to disguise their scent."_ Jared pondered, uncharacteristically thoughtful. "_As insightful as your thoughts have been – literally- why don't we just head on over to the sp-" _but I interrupted as the smell of a leech reached our noses.

We ran immediately, chasing after the walking mosquito. "_Brady, Jared, you two head on straight. Leah, Collin you two split to the left. Seth, Jake, head on right. Paul and I will go 'round._" Sam commanded. "_Think it might be the ginger?_" I asked, already strategizing on how to tear her apart. Slow and painful. "_This scent is different, Paul, it's not the red-head._" I could practically hear Leah roll her eyes. "_Don't you have a task to attend to?_" I snapped rather than asked. "_Focus, Paul!_" Sam barked.

As we reached the small clearing of where the mosquito was, the other scents I had smelled before were strong. A girl, with tanned skin and long waxy hair was on the ground, clutching the arms of the man next to her. They both seemed to be of the same age, around 17 or 18.

But as my eyes focused on the girl, I felt my heart beats slow. I barely even noticed Sam and the others run after the leech, their thoughts yelling for me to run with them were fuzzy and far away. All my eyes could see were her beautiful brown eyes. But I noticed her other hand grasping her neck, I smelled the venom. I growled angrily, my imprint was bitten. "_This fucking leech is gonna pay." _I vowed, running after the leech.


	3. The Cat's Past

"_**Cats don't like change without their consent."**_

-_**Roger Caras**_

_**Catía's POV**_

My neck stung like hell. Not those type of stings when you're bitten by a snake or stung by a bee, but swelling-your-of-entire-bitten-area-and-spreading-the-sting-to-your-body-like-a-disease kind of sting.

The worst part was that the spreading of the sting was slow but steady. I was beginning to panic. The pain felt exactly as it did when I was bitten when I was twelve.

I couldn´t move, I felt completely paralyzed. I could hear the faint sounds of voices, I recognized Maria's…It's imposible to not hear her loud voice. I heard MichaelAngelo's calm but firm voice over the ruckus. I heard the familiar fierceness of Amadora's voice. Their tones were all panicked.

I felt myself being lifted and felt coldness surround my entire body, soaking me to every inch of my skin. I wanted to protest, to get out of there but I was completely paralyzed.

The searing pain was quickly spreading to my chest, dangerously close to my heart. I wanted so badly to scream or thrash around, anything to help relieve the pain but all that came out were whimpers and slight twitches.

I was so certain I'd die. I wanted to. I wanted to join Tio Umberto and Tia Margarita and Catarina. __ Having nothing better to do, I remembered them all.

_Running ahead of them towards town, excited for the festival. Squealing as we saw the roof-lights and roads covered in colorful flowers, we urged Tio and Tia to hurry up. Maria was excited, I'd never seen her so happy, she was bouncing around, joking and smiling so carelessly. Not trying to find excuses as to why she should mope and frown. _

_Staring in awe at the colorful colors and fancy feathers the dancers wore on their arms, head, hips, legs; the gold and red skirts slapping against the wind. Catarina was frightenened of the man dressed as crocodiles playing the atabque, she had been bitten by a crocodile when she was nine. _

I tried opening my eyes, but was drowned by flashbacks.

_I remembered walking back home. The colors of Catarina and Maria's brown hair glimmering under the moonlight, the colors of the tress, the sound of the wind, the brightness in their faces. _All of it flashing before my eyes, passing by far too quickly for me to savor the memory.

_I tried calling out to Catarina as she laughed, running ahead of me, racing to see who reached home first_. I tried warning her not to make noise, it would hear us.But no sound came from me._ Tia Margarita asked us what we wanted for dinner, but I heard myself answer, jokingly saying we should cook Maria for dinner. _

I opened my mouth to speak, but was unable to, seeing as there seemed to be a lump stuck in my throat.

_Maria scowled and said cannibalism was not legal in this country._

"Maria…run…" I gasped softly. It hurt to speak.

_We reached the house, the door had a huge gap, seeming to have been clawed out. Tio Umberto ran ahead, telling us to stay with Tia Margarita. _

_Everything seemed to have stopped. The tress's leaves no longer swayed, the crickets no longer singed, the wind was gone. The silence was endurable. _

"Tio…."

_As we heard him scream, Tia Margarita screamed his name and ran into the house. She had hardly made it to the door-step when the tall, lean feline-like creature stepped out cunningly. His large fangs seemed to be grinning keenly, gleaming in the moonlight, his claws long and sharp. _

_We stood still in horror as he swiftly raked his claws across Tia Margarita's face, she fell, unconscious. Catarina was first to act and yelled for us to run. _

_And so we did. _

"Catarina…" I whimpered, feeling my lip tremble. I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to stop remembering this that I had sworn to never think of again, what I had sworn to forget.

_When Maria and I turned, Catarina was nowhere to be found. We climbed a tree, not wanting to risk having the creature come unexpectedly. "__O que acontecerá com Catarina?"__**(What about Catarina?) **__ I asked. "Ela se foi agora." __**(She's gone now)**__ Maria snapped, something she did often when upset. I looked down as my body began to tremble with silent sobs. _

I trembled.

_Maria glanced over to me furiously, she hated it when people cry, but looked down and I'm still not sure whether or not I saw her lip tremble. But we didn't grieve for long, we screamed as the creature burst out from the branches on top of us. _

_I continued screaming as we ran, the creature never being too close but neither too far. We heard its loud pants as it kept up with us. "Correr de volta para casa." __**(Run back home)**__ Maria ordered. _

I felt soft cool hands brush my damp hair back, wiping the sweat from my burning forehead.

_As soon as we made it, Maria ran ahead, going to the kitchen. I was going to follow when I felt myself being shoved unto my back. I didn't have time to make a sound as the creature sunk its fangs between my neck and shoulder. _

"Não deixe-me, Maria!" **(Don't leave me)** I screamed. The hand paused before squeezing my hand.

"_Não vou em qualquer lugar." __**(I'm not going anywhere)**__ Maria growled, distracting him from me by stabbing him with Tio Umberto's hunting knife. The creature yowled in pain, stalking towards her. My vision was blurred, as if though I had been poisoned. I heard loud thumps, and claws making swiping noises. I heard a grunt, then a thump and all went still. _"_Não deixe-me, Maria." I groaned, not wanting her to be dead. "Não vou em qualquer lugar….não vou em qualquer lugar." She said assuringly.I felt her put her arm on my good shoulder, leaning her head tiredly on mine. _

"Não vou em qualquer lugar, Catía,"


	4. In Hopes to Make sure of One

''_**A hungry wolf at all the herd will run, in hopes, through many, to make sure of one.''**_

– **William Congreve**

**Paul's POV **

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My fists were clenched, I tried calming myself with deep breaths, but her screams seemed to rack through my body like shocks. I followed the boy who carried her, he seemed to be her brother. Recognizing the mansion, I knew they were the Ferreira family,the rich ones who recently moved in.

The vamp was easy to destroy, I did most of the tearing, of course. After I was sure my brothers could handle what was left of him, I ran after the boy's scent. There are 10 of them there, they were calm but nervous and quickly took her upstairs. I climbed a tree (already having phased back) to get a better look at what was going on, a middle-aged dark-skinned woman and a younger one stripped her clothes off and dumped her in a tub.

I was horrified to see them fill the tub with ice, instead of taking her to a hospital or something. I didn't know her name. But she is my imprint, and I protect her. She would be a vampire in a matter of days, and she'd be my enemy. I felt a lump form at my throat, I snarled as I heard a snap of a twig.

I recognized the wolf, it was Seth. I phased, ''_The hell are you doing?'' _I hissed at him. _''Just making sure you're ok.'' _Seth said, ''_Are you crying?'' _he then asked incredulously. I growled, advancing toward him menancingly. ''_She's bitten, Seth, she's going to be a vamp in a matter of days! And I don't even know her fucking name yet!'' _I snarled angrily, _''And having had imprinted her, I'm going to have to protect her from the pack, I'm going to have to protect my enemy. Imprints aren't s'posed to be enemies, goddammit.'' _

I just sunk down and placed my head between my paws. ''_Wow.'' _Was all Seth thought. ''_Oh shut up.'' _I groaned. ''_We should tell Carlisle, he could help her. He could suck the venom out like they did for Isabella.'' _Seth said, trying to comfort me. _''If anything, Seth,'' _I said smoothly, _''I don't want her involved in any of this. Especially with those vampires.'' ''That's not your choice to make. You imprint on her, she'll have to know about our kind. You won't be able to avoid the fact that we're shifters and that we fight vampires: what she'll be as soon as the venom reaches her heart.''_ Seth reasoned logically.

This time I snarled and bit his shoulder, bringing him down with me towering over him,_ ''Just tell Sam I'll stay here and watch over her until the change is over.''_ He scurried up to his feet, glanced at me sadly and left.

I ignored all thoughts of my brothers, making sure my imprint was at least being taken care of. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, that would change the water to keep it cold. Their mother, the other woman who helped the dark-skinned one, sat by her side the entire time, whispering soothing words in another language.

On the third day, I woke with a pounding heart. Expecting to see the horror in her family's eyes as they realized the monster their daughter had become, I expected to see her eyes open, no longer that beautiful warm brown but gleaming and cunning red. No longer with her glowing tanned skin but pale hard skin.

The pack came and stood by me watching from where we were. _''Be ready.''_ Sam warned. Despite my masculinity,I struggled to keep myself from whimpering.

She would gasp and cough, shivering but sweating. ''Her fever's cooling down, mon choux.'' The dark-skinned woman said comfortingly, squeezing the shoulder of the tall lean man next to her, ''She'll be better in a few more days. It's normal. Jimena and Jose heard about this from Hernan, she'll be fine.'' He sighed before nodding,''She's always been the donna tenace.''

This just made me growl angrily, but I did feel sorry for them. They had no idea what their daughter would become, the monster she'd be. She coughed violently before waking up with a gasp.

The man stood up immediately going to her side and stroked her hair back and said fondly, ''Hey, bambina.'' ''Catia!'' the dark-skinned woman greeted her with a grin. So that was her name. Catia.

I was too caught up with her beauty and beautiful name before I realized she was perfectly fine. _''She's not changed.'' _Jared gasped comically. _''There's got to be something wrong with this family.''_Leah cried. All our thoughts were a jumble but I was far too relieved knowing she'd still be human.

''_There's nothing wrong with her being ok,''_ I protested,_''She's still human, she's obviously not some sort of witch or sorceress...she got lucky.''_ Their thoughts objected but they knew I was right. She wasn't some other supernatural being, she most definitely wasn't a shifter like us or she would've died at being bitten. I shuddered at the thought.

''How do you feel, sciocco?'' asked the man. ''I'm so thirsty,'' she rasped, before coughing and saying,''And terribly hungry. How long was I out?" She tried standing but nearly fell over before the dark-skinned woman caught her. ''Three days, petite fille, some man-creature bit you. You remember any of it? MichaelAngelo and I will gladly chase him down for you.'' She offered. ''Thanks for the generosity, Ama, but that won't be necessary,'' she laughed. She had a beautiful laugh.

''_Fool.''_ Leah sneered at me. I simply snarled menacingly, before turning to Sam and innocently asked if I could be left alone. He consented before ordering me to inform him of anything stranger than this.

As I observed, I realized they all had that strange scent. That unusualness behind their human scent.

Soon, the others came up to greet her as well. ''As happy as I am happy to see you up and alive, Catia, I must regretfully inform you – and your siblings- that you will be going to school tomorrow,'' announced the older looking woman. The boy that carried her, the albino girl, the tanned girl, and Catia's mouth went open with a '_pop!'_ ''Well...that's ok, right? New school, new people, new, uh...stuff?'' suggested the tan girl. ''Gis...just shut up.'' The albino girl smiled sarcastically.

''I'm trying to be the omptimist here, Lisa, and you're like completely ruining it for me.'' Snapped the tanned girl. ''Enough, girls,'' hissed the mother of the two kids, before sweetly telling Catia,''You'll be going to La Push high school, first day on Monday. '' ''Wait, what about you guys?'' demanded Catia. ''We have jobs, also known as: lives.'' She smiled back sweetly. ''Jerk.'' Catia grumbled.

I was so mesmerized by her I didn't really notice that I was slowly stepping out from my spot from all the squirming and excitement, and the enormous curtainless window provided both of us a clear view of each other.

Catia's eyes went wide before pointing and gasping,''Look, Franco, that's one of the wolves that saved us!'' They all swiftly turned.

I ran.


	5. Where there is love

"_**A woman knows the face of the man she loves like a sailor knows the open sea."**_

_**-Honore de Balzac**_

**Catia POV**

I was so tired. And to make things worse, I had to take care of Lisa, Franco, Ramsey, and Linda while the rest of the family went hunting.

We don't necessarily feed off animals, but our Cat instincts urge us to kill something or someone even in our human form. It's quite easy to quench the urge by just hunting. It's a fun sport too.

And FYI, this is so _NOT_ animal cruelty. Wow…Circle of Life, much?

I was a little excited and slightly (VERY SLIGHTLY) nervous to start school. It had been a while since I had socialized with humans in an academic facility. Last time I went to school was when I was 11, since the last day of school, before I had turned 12 in July.

"Jogar conmigo, Tia."**(**_**Play with me, aunt)**_ Linda said, tugging my arm. "Ela tem uma dor de cabeça, menina, deixe seu." **(She has a head-ache, girl, leave her.)** Scolded Ramsey, always being the considerate one. It was only at home that we spoke in Portuguese to each other. We were all foreign.

Maria and I were from Brazil, I was born in Jericoacoara and Maria was born in Morro de São Paulo. Cristian was born in Nazaré, Portgual; and Zeirus in Serra de Arrábida, Portugal.

MichaelAngelo, Giselle, and Franco were from Italy. MichaelAngelo was born in Roseto degli Abruzzi, Franco in Naro , and Giselle Riomaggiore.

Teival was Jewish/American, his father was Mexican and his mother Jewish, he was born in Alaçati, Turkey.

Jose, Jimena, and Lisa were from Mexico. Jose was born in Mexico City, Jimena was born in Oaxaca, and Lisa in Merida,Yucatan.

And Amadora was Jamaican/French. She was born in Lethe, Jamaica. Both her parents were French/African.

We all learned a little bit of each other's languages, when we first met we weren't bilingual. I guess you could say we're a multicultural family…like Brad and Angelina's.

But anyways… "Pedir Franco, ele está saudável." **(Ask Franco, he's healthy.) **I groaned playfully.

"Oh shut it." Growled Franco, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as soon as the kids turned to look at him. You see, I'm not really allowed to be vulgar or do anything vulgar in front of the kids until they're at least eighteen…Strict orders from Maria and Teival…Well more Maria because she's scarier.

The house was unusually quiet without the entire family here, Amadora was usually urging us to do something, or Jimena was always cooking, or MichaelAngelo reminding us of training, or Jose informing us of some interesting fact, or Cristian bugging me. Or me and Giselle strategizing a prank that involves me attacking Zeirus with a rubber chicken while she pulls his trousers down. It's all good fun.

"Estou chateado**.**" **(I'm bored)** I sighed. "Venha jogar conosco!" **(Come play with us!) **Implored Ramsey.

So we played O Senhor Barquiero, quite a fun game actually…And I'm NOT being childish!

Anyway…after what seemed to be hours of running around and singing, we finally collapsed. Ramses and Linda begged for food as if though they were dying. I rolled my eyes and got up to cook.

Franco and I cooked buttered noodles and vegetables while Lisa play-wrestled with both of them. It was kind of a game they invented, just wrestling each other. Somehow over the years, they've seemed to have gotten stronger, due to their Cat genes, and wrestling with them has become more of a concern for us, seeing as that if your genes are activated at an age below 12, it is twice as painful.

"Want to go for a run when they come back?" Franco asked, chewing broccoli. I was going to smartly reply before we heard, "Se pueden ir, yo los cuido mientras." **(You could leave, I'll take care of them meanwhile) **Lisa murmured, having had heard us with her Cat ears.

So we left out the back door, making sure the kids didn't see us and want to go with us.

"I just wish they would phase already…" I said softly, as we ran, knowing he understood who I was speaking of,"It'd just make the knots in my stomach go away."

We stayed silent, just running, rejoicing in the beauty of the forest. "You know, once I get used to the greenness of this town, I think I'd like it." Franco told me.

"Thanks for sharing, but I didn't ask." I snapped playfully. He just threw me a glare, before threatening to _accidentally _pat my back just as soon as we came across the first cliff. "Very funny, Franco. You're hilarious." I mock laughed, but made sure to not piss him off any further.

We did pass a few cliffs but we hadn't spoken yet so I knew I was safe.

I observed Franco, watching his clear-blue eyes look around, making sure no danger was lurking in some random corner of the forest, making sure the path was safe. I love him. He was the protector, the strongest. "Remember when we found you?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence. He glanced at me, perhaps wondering why I had asked him.

"Uh, yeah, if you don't remember I was there." He replied sarcastically, but I saw the pain flicker slightly in his eyes.

"I'm glad we have you, Franco." I told him gently, squeezing his hand. "Grazie, sciocco." He smiled

We were suddenly hit the smell of food. Delicious food.

"Let's check it out." Franco murmured. You see there are three things that men love: Soccer, their mothers, and eating.

We came across a little red house. There was smoke coming out from the chimney, letting out the aroma of warm sweet food. I was little too caught up on the aroma I nearly didn't notice Franco whisper-yell, "Hide!"

Three large LARGE men came out. Both with russet-colored skin and enormous muscles, wearing nothing but jean shorts.

"Crap, they're hot!" I mouthed to Franco, who rolled his eyes.

"Brady, Quil, Jared and I will run patrols outside the territory, and Leah,Seth, and Colin stay around. Inform the Cullens-" the largest man seemed to be giving orders but was interrupted by the man with long hair. He snapped his head toward our direction saying, "There's someone here."

Franco and I ran for our nine lives.

"_**All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name."**_

_**-Andre Breton **_

**Paul POV**

Sam-I-Am or I-Am-Sam (or whatever the hell the name of that movie is of Sean Penn and Dakota Fanning is called) was giving us orders. He wanted to know if the Cullens knew anything about the scent we found, and if not, to at least inform them of some new 'species' moving in to town. There were at least 9 of those scents found all over dead deer, and bears. Instead of having their blood drained or a neat bite on their neck, we found their legs scraped, their chest torn open. It was disgusting.

I knew Jacob dreaded going to the Cullens. I did too, but his reasons were different. It's in our nature to be enemies with their kind, but his hatred toward Edgar/Edwin and his *ehem* 'love' towards Bella caused him so much hurt.

Bella wasn't even that attractive. She looked like a sucked peach with brown eyes. And that's not cute.

But Jacob and I both seemed to sense at that same time but he was first to act (that doesn't mean I'm slow or anything, I was giving Jake the privilege of saying something that wasn't depressing-like), "There's someone here."

We heard two people run off, they ran fast. I made to go after them but Sam stopped us, "Yeah you better run, bitch!" I yelled after them.

"Jared, Brady and I will check them later. But for now, just go." Sam said, chuckling only slightly at my joke.

Jake and I phased. I hate when I phase with Jake. His thoughts are depressing and cause me dreams/nightmares of Bella Swan. I did my best to block him out, but only told him, _"Don't let it get to you, man."_ But of course, being the stupid pessimist he has the tendency of being, he just shrugged and thought, _"Sure, sure." _ But I knew he was dying inside.

"Hello, dogs." The blonde-male-vamp politely greeted with his 'Southern Belle accent'.

"Excuse him, Paul. Jacob." Nodded Edmund in greeting, "There's something going on?"

"_Their voices are so damn annoying." _I thought to Jake, trying to humor him, knowing the walking mosquito could hear me.

Instead of agreeing or laughing, Jake went behind a tree and phased back. "Sam has ordered us to come to inform you of the strange scents we've found in the forest near the border." He said tonelessly.

I growled, knowing the stupid Swan was inside listening intently, as was the rest of the nosy family.

Edgar growled at me, as Carlisle came up from behind them and asked, "Are they vampires?" "No, human but strange. Sam sent us to let you know, to be…careful." Jake informed in monotone.

I winced as I realized just how crippled he truly was.

"Well, that's all you needed to know. Thank you for your time." I was glad to know we'd leave, I started to back away but the leader said, "Won't you two stay for dinner?"

I laughed…Well... in my mind…because I was still in wolf form. So, uh…yeah.

Anyway… "No."Jake replied, I noticed his jaw twitch.

I inched forward, making sure he wouldn't attack or phase, Edmund stood right next to the leader, making sure he was half in between them both.

"Well, give our thanks to Sam for us, Jacob." Said the blonde leader.

"Sure." Was all Jake said.

As soon as he phased and we both ran, I thought, _"I'm proud of you, son." "Oh shut up, Paul."_

"_You guys better hurry back." _ We recognized Jared's voice, _"We've tracked down those two scents of yours…along with the other nine." _ We ran even faster.

We caught up with them at Catia's house. It was getting dark, the sun was setting, tossing it's last beams everywhere. _"All those scents led here." _Sam said, kinda angry.

I was shocked. I looked up at and saw Catia eating some noodles with the little girl on her lap, while the dark-skinned woman stirred something in a pan while the Italian man who seemed to be her husband hugged her waist and kissed her neck, the oldest man with the graying hair was seated at the piano with the little boy, they seemed to be having piano lessons. The oldest woman, with brown-graying hair was watching them with a fond expression on her face.

"_They can't be anything…abnormal."_ I objected. _"That's what we all thought before our phase." _Snarled Sam.

"_Oh right. But I think you're missing the fact that their scent is unidentifiable! It doesn't fit with the vamps, or with us, unless you know some other species living out here!" _I yelled.

"…And if you listen close enough, you can hear them howling." We all turned.

It was Catia, she seemed to be telling the little girl a story.

"The wolves protect us?" the little girl asked in awe and surprise. "They were created to protect. You see, Linda, unlike us, they were blessed with the gift of consciousness. They can choose when they want to change or not, into any animal they were assigned from the beginning of their species. Some were assigned the form of a bear, a horse, a lion, or a wolf. The other forms seemed to have disappeared lately, but the wolf, I've heard it's still very much intact."

"Does it hurt when they change?" Catia's face darkened at that, "No, Linda, it's as easy as breathing. It's part of them, their nature."

"Wait, but if they protect, why are they enemies sometimes?" the little girl asked, confused. "There's another species, Linda, a species so alike our ancestors. They're wolves…_were_wolves. Half men, half wolf. Their change is painful, and they're enormous. Unfortunately, they haven't the gift of consciousness and kill. They're dangerous." She explained patiently.

The little girl was deep in thought before asking, "Like mamma and papa?"

I swear I felt my heart crack as I saw Catia's eyes widen before moistening up a bit before saying, "Yes, querida, just like mamma and papa."

"But I wanted a love story, tia!" she complained. Catia smiled, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Oh, but cara, this is a love story." "No, this is about the Wolf Warriors." She contradicted, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"_This is just freaky now." _Leah thought, half frantic half angry.

Quite personally, I liked the sound of that. Wolf Warriors.

"The wolf warriors only have one true love." "Like Cinderela?" "No. They fall in deep love only once, and live for their love. Their love is analogous to that of Romeo and Juliet: they'd die for each other. They know each other's face like a sailor knows the sea."

As she said this, she had this dream-like look on her face, her tone sounded as if though she weren't even here, as if though she was in her heaven or something.

I heard Sam sigh mentally, he was thinking of Emily, agreeing with every word Catia said.

I agreed with that she said, _You're mine now, Catia._


	6. The Meet

"_**The course of true love never did run smoothly."**_

_**-William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream **_

**Catia's POV**

"…_They fall in deep love only once, and live for their love. Their love is analogous to that of Romeo and Juliet: they'd die for each other. They know each other's face like the sailor knows the sea." _

As I told Linda the legends of some native tribe, I felt us being watched. I think MichaelAngelo and Amadora sensed it too because they both bristled at the same time.

I locked eyes with Amadora, she nodded to continue normally, as if though we were ignorant of the eyes watching us outside. MichaelAngelo continued lovingly cooing her in Italian, she seemed to purr, but both their eyes were on alert.

"Oi, Linda, please go check if the…the…um…" I was trying to come up with an excuse for her to go away, so I could check out what it was watching us from out. She only continued looking up at me, blinking expectantly, before I finally said," Just go say hi to your mamma." She got off my lap, giving me a bewildered look before just shrugging and running off to Maria and Teival's bedroom (which, by the way, ended up being a bad idea. My fault of course, I should've told her to knock first)

I stood immediately as soon as she left. "What are they?" I mouthed to MichaelAngelo, pretending I was helping Amadora with cooking. He glanced around, as if observing our home's state, "Lupi. Enormi lupi." **(Wolves. Huge wolves.)**

I remembered wolves saving Franco and me from the vampire-thingey, and vaguely recalled their number and color. I remembered, especially, the sandy-colored wolf with intelligent dark eyes.

"Mi occuperò con loro." I said softly **(I'll deal with them)**. MichaelAngelo moved to come with me but I stopped him and added," Me stesso." **(By myself) **Amadora and MichaelAngelo both nodded, but MichaelAngelo growled, "Stai attento, ragazza. Noi vi verrà a guardare." **(Be careful, girl. We'll watch you) **He clasped my neck, squeezing it gently, as was his way of showing affection. Amadora nodded to me, "Aller, fille."

I went out the back door, my heart beating fast for some reason, despite me knowing that if I can take on vampires or werewolves, I could easily take on enormous wolves.

_Calm down, Catia, _I told myself in my head, then going on to comfort myself by chanting 'Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf'.

The nine of them faced me, their dark big eyes gleaming like a cat's in the dark. They were mostly hidden in the shadows, but I could see them; my cat-eyes helped. I looked at them as if though I weren't afraid.

Ever since I could remember, I loved talking to animals. They always seemed to understand me. No, I'm not like Voldemort (I mean, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named) who can speak an entire different language to communicate with snakes. No, I guess it's because it was always in my fate to become what I am.

When I decided to open my mouth to speak, the wolf I'd thought to be sandy-colored (turns out he's silver, my vision was terribly blurred when I first saw him) stepped up, looking at me cautiously, as if thinking I'd run.

I was startled and dazzled. It was beautiful. Enormous, strong, slightly frightening, but beautiful. I reached my hand out; he touched his head to it, letting out a breath through his big wet nose. I kept my eyes on the others, the biggest black one was growling softly.

"I'm going to need you to leave," I heard myself saying. The silver wolf opened his eyes and stared at me but didn't step away. "My family is worrying." I explained, gazing at his beautiful dark eyes. I felt pretty stupid talking to him as if though he was a person, but his eyes were so smart and beautiful.

I snapped myself out of it. _They can't be normal, _I thought to myself. Perhaps they were cursed humans, condemned to spend their lives as wolves. I then thought of that one native tribe with the legends famous among us werecats.

"We'll meet again, lobo." I smiled, backing away. He stayed where he was, watching me with his big eyes, as if memorizing my face. I smiled in an assuring manner, then sprinted back home. Just as I reached the door, I turned, but they were gone.

"Vamos nos encontrar com novamente, lobo." **(We'll meet again, wolf.)** I vowed, "Vou descobrir o que você está." **(I'll find out what you are)**


	7. Never Knew I Could Feel This Way

"_**Never knew I could feel this way, Like I've never seen the sky before…" **_

_**-Moulin Rouge, Come What May**_

_**Paul's POV**_

Catia sprinted (with surprising speed) back to her porch-door; she turned back, her brown eyes gleamed a bright green color in the dark, like a cat's. She murmured something, in a language I didn't understand and went in.

The feel of her hand still lingered on my head, I was practically gasping for breaths. _"Dude, calm down or Jared here will have to give you mouth to mouth."_ Embry warned. I simply bared my teeth at him, before looking back at her mansion.

"_There's something up with them, Paul. You can't deny that," _Seth said, logically, but carefully, not wanting to piss me off (too much).

"_Their scents are strange, and her family hunting animals? That's just creepy…and slightly disgusting. I don't think they even ate 'em!" exclaimed Leah disbelievingly. "They're going to school tomorrow, let me at least get to know her… she's my fucking imprint, for crying out loud!" _I yelled, but I was practically pleading Sam to not do anything to her or her family. "_It's against our rules." _Brady nodded.

I only attended school twice a month, in the most random times, well, whenever I felt like it. And today, I really felt like it.

Jacob, Jared, Seth and I went to school while the others stayed in patrol, not wanting to let anything leave their eye. We stayed hidden behind the trees near the school in our wolf-forms. Leah, Collin, and Brady were keeping an eye on the Ferreira family, _"They seem normal to me." _Shrugged Brady. _"I'm growing tired of this." _Leah yawned. _"You keep your eye on 'em, Sam's orders!" _I barked.

But Brady was right, they were pretty normal. The grandfather and dad were getting their tools ready for work, they were lumberjacks. The grandmother was cooking breakfast, chatting happily with the two young kids. The African/American woman was putting on blue scrubs in the living room, _"She works in Forks, with the Cullen leader in the hospital." _Seth informed us, knowing the latest gossip.

The man with blonde short hair was arguing with Catia, he was serving his plate with eggs and potatoes while Catia stomped her foot angrily to add emphasis to her argument. The boy who had carried her the day I imprinted on her seemed to side with the blonde man, carrying her over her shoulder while she yelped and yelled at him in some language.

"_What language are they speaking? I'm so tired of not knowing a word they're saying." _Complained Collin. "_Noser." _Leah accused. The tanned woman (the mother of the two kids) was helping her boyfriend adjust his tie, they were murmuring to each other, he hugged her waist while she giggled and pulled him in by his tie to kiss him.

Leah gagged, "_Poornography!" _"_Shut up, girl, they're talking!" _Snapped Jared, like an old woman wanting to hear the latest gossip.

The albino teenager was talking (in English), "_Thank goodness, something familiar!" _Leah fake cheered.

"Alright, listen up, solidiers!" she barked. The entire family faced her, the ambiance seemed to change to an amused graveness.

"Today is our first day of school in years," she paced back and forth, stomping on each step, "We will not bite anyone, we will not attack any idiot that gets in our way-" "Like you did in 5th grade?" said the African/American woman, raising her brow.

"That was an accident, a mistake on my part," muttered the albino girl, embarrassed, before continuing, "What we _will _do is study, do our best on our studies to get the _hell _out of that prison often acknowledged as an academic facility full of fun and butterflies and awesome teachers – no offense, Teival, that was not directed to you." "None taken." He smirked slightly.

"_The man with the kinky girlfriend is called Teival." _Said Collin, stating the obvious. _"Shut up, we're trying_ _to hear!" _scolded Leah.

"Never leave a man behind. Be safe, and I wish you Godspeed on this day." She concluded gravely, before bowing. Her family all laughed while she just grinned before disguising it with a cough.

"Now all of you leave before you're late!" whooped the grandmother. They all gave each other 'goodbye' kisses and filed out the door.

"_**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved."**_

_**-Moulin Rouge, Christian.**_

**Catia's POV**

The first I thing literally said when I opened my eyes was, "Oh joy, first day of school."

"Stupid clock." I hissed, throwing it to the ground. "Please save your bitch-fits for after school, I really don't want my day to be ruined by your menstrual mood swings." Yawned Giselle as she got up gracefully. "Oh shut it, Gis." I grinned, heading toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Kitty?" called Giselle from the other room. "Hmm?" "What should I wear?" she ran to the entrance of the bathroom, holding up two shirts," Red or blue?"

I blinked at her before saying in an exaggerated Californian accent," Oh my gosh, girl, definitely the blue 'cos it's so like, I don't know, you know?" "Thanks, Cat!" Giselle said in a sing-song voice, obviously not appreciating my sarcasm.

I dressed casually, just wearing a black T-shirt, dark jeans, and my precious black Converse. "There's no one to impress." I said arrogantly. How wrong I turned out to be.

Teival was going to drive us today, he's going to be a teacher here at La Push High…Think he'd be nice to us and give us grades? Hell no.

Teival is one of badassest teachers in history. Still can't believe my best friend married him.

Zeirus was going to work in a book shop down in town; Cristian was going to work in the afternoon in the library in town, so he didn't have to wake up early. Bitch.

Jose and MichaelAngelo were working as lumberjacks, which is perfect because they're physically fit for this type of hardcore work. Yup…they're badasses. Amadora was going to work in Forks Hospital as a nurse, she was very good at healing, and she's very smart it's scary.

Maria was working in a nursing home, and Jimena at a nursery.

While Giselle, Franco, Lisa, Ramses, Linda and I remained unemployed.

It was 7:15 when we all piled downstairs; the warmth of the stove was comforting in this forever-cold town. Cristian came out of his room exactly when I did (his room is right in front of mine and Giselle's), we both folded our arms across our chest. "How was your rest, Cristina?" I asked him, faking my sweet tone. "Quite well, Cato, how about you?" he smirked. "Excellent." I hissed back. When we're mad at each other, I call him 'Cristina' and he calls me 'Cato'.

We raced each other downstairs; on our way down, he made a really mean and snide remark about my fashion sense today, "I'm being comfortable and practical, not showy and exaggeratedly feminine like you!" I snapped.

It was normal for us to argue over the simplest things. We were complete opposites, it's how we get along, but we still love each other.

So why are we mad at each other? Well you see, my dear audience, Cristian and I have this weird competition thingey where we try to scare each other. Being Cats, it's easy for us to hear anything from long distances so we already know what to expect.

And recently, before moving here in fact, I scared the fur balls out of him when I crept silently into his room and filled his mouth with dog-food (Cristian sleeps with his mouth open, you see).

I'll admit I went a little too far with that one, I apologized but he was pissed. He swore vengeance.

So yeah, I've been watching my back this entire time.

We continued yelling at each other, filling our plates with the Mexican breakfast Jimena made for us: flour tortillas with scrambled eggs and potatoes.

Then that's when Albina (Spanish word for female albino), aka Lisa, walked up and barked for our attention.

This was our daily ritual, having a little pep talk before confrontment. We all take turns in pep-talks.

As we filed out the door, Teival's eyes surveyed the trees with a familiar sharpness in his eyes. We locked eyes, and he shook head, "Today will be completely normal." He murmured as we all filed into the car.

How wrong did he turn out to be.


	8. Be careful when reading health books!

"_**Be careful when reading health books. You may die of misprint!" **_

_**-Mark Twain **_

**Paul POV**

I was pacing back and forth; I was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a black T-shirt. I did my best to look presentable. "Dude, calm down, I don't even think they're here yet." Jared laughed. "Easy for you to say, your imprint was crazy about you before you two even met!" I growled, running my fingers through my hair.

We were in the school's common room; I kept looking towards the entrance, expecting to see them come in any second.

"They live approximately 35 minutes from here, I calculated the time while running at their car-pace." Collin told me, checking his watch, "They should be arriving by now."

And sure enough, "approximately" 20 seconds later, _they _entered. Almost immediately, everyone turned to look, including myself. The new teacher with the "kinky girlfriend" pointed them towards the main office, Catia and her brothers simply glanced around and walked away. Everyone got back to talking, except they changed their conversation topics to the Ferreira family.

"She's pretty." Kim commented, "They're all very handsome." "I'm still your favorite." Jared growled playfully, causing Kim to laugh and give him a kiss. "Of course, Jared, of course." She giggled.  
"Ew." Brady mumbled, while I put on a face of disgust. "You're saying that now, but just wait 'til you imprint like Paul did." Jared warned.

The warning bell rung, "See ya, man." Jared said, clapping my back. "Good luck with your imprint!" Kim called. "Thanks!" I called back before muttering, "I'll need it."

"_**You can't learn in school what the world is going to do next year." **_

_**-Henry Ford**_

**Catia's POV**

The school was smaller than the ones I as used to seeing, but it was decent. When we entered, almost immediately, everyone looked up at us. And almost immediately after we turned, they all began talking, perhaps coming up with possible theories of where we came from, and all that good stuff.

Teival pointed us to the main office while he headed off to his classroom. "We're here to pick up our schedules." I told the woman at the desk. She gave us a side glance, never really taking her eyes off the computer screen and asked, "Names?" "Ferreira." I answered, puzzled at her lack of hospitality.

She sighed annoyed, rolled her seat towards the files and took out four slips of paper, handed them to us with her eyes back on the screen, "Have a good day and hope you like it here at La Push High."

"Bet you anything she was watching porn." Giselle growled as soon as we stepped out of the office.

"Well, soldiers, we depart. Let us embrace before we leave." Franco sighed, opening his arms for a hug. Giselle, Lisa, and I just stared at him, shook our heads, and walked away, "What a weirdo." Lisa scoffed. "Fine! Just walk off you traitors!" Franco yelled from where he was, earning the looks from students passing by. "Never liked you guys anyway." He muttered before walking to class.

"Y bueno…las veo. 'Dios." **(And well, I'll see you, bye.) **Lisa waved, giving us an awkward one-armed hug. I faked a sob and wiped a fake tear from my cheek, "They grow up so fast." Lisa turned from where she was and threw me a glare before winking at us and left.

Giselle gave me a knowing glance, "Nervous?" "Only a little." I snapped, biting my lip. "Don't worry, donna, we'll survive," she squeezed my shoulder as she began to walk away, "We always do."

I sighed, squaring my shoulders, but as I turned, I bumped into a slender tall boy. He was pale and had brown straight hair which fell into his eyes, and gray-green eyes, "Sorry." We both said at the same time. "Do you know where Mr. Larkin's Art classroom is?" I blurted, handing him my schedule.

He shook his hair away from his eyes, squinting at my schedule sheet, "We're h-heading the same w-way. Follow m-me."

"What's your name?" I asked conversationally. He glanced at me before extending his long slender hand and said, "I'm Alex Bruno. W-what's yours?" "Catia Ferreira." He turned, looking at me appraisingly, "The n-new f-family? My m-mom and a-aunt h-have been g-gossping ab-about you're a-arrival." He stuttered.

_Guess he has a stuttering problem..._ I thought. _Or maybe he talks in remix! _I snickered quietly to myself.

"Yeah we moved in from Mexico." I said, hiding my smile at my hilarious thoughts. "Why d-did you m-move here?" He asked, opening a hall door for me. Right as I began replaying the entire back-up story in my head, the bell rung. I yowled, jumping nearly four feet high.

He laughed. I scowled, adjusting my t-shirt and regaining my dignity, "W-we should b-be hurrying n-now…Mr. L-larkin's not very k-kind on t-tardies."

We practically ran to the classroom, we straightened ourselves before entering. Mr. Larkin had his back towards the class, writing down a list of definitions on the board, "Alexander, better late than ever. And who is this young woman?" He was tall and thin, with dark rich skin, and black eyes.

He raised a graying brow as I handed him my schedule. "Ah yes, the Ferreiras, your arrival has been much expected. Please have a seat."

I took my seat next to Alex Bruno. "What are we doing?" I whispered to Alex Bruno, setting my stuff down. "Don't whisper to him," A pretty blonde girl sitting in the table next to us whispered to me, "He's a stutterer, he's horrible at whispering quietly."

Alex Bruno looked down, getting out our paint-brushes, a taint of pale pink spreading to his cheeks. I simply glanced at the girl, "What are we doing?" I asked again. He glanced gratefully at me, "V-values." He handed me a clear wine bottle, "We p-paint this, g-going f-from l-l-light t-to dar-dark." He explained.

I looked at the bottle, trying to think of what pattern to do when I jumped slightly at the sound of the classroom door slamming.

"Mr. Meraz, do you have a slip?" asked Mr. Larkin, sighing as he extended his hand. The enormous boy handed him the slip silently and set his stuff down next to the blonde next to us.

He was enormous. Probably around MichaelAngelo's height (which is 6'9), with big muscles suppressed by his T-shirt, giving show only of the bulging shape. His skin was russet colored, glowing brilliantly as the perfect skin. His face was the perfect shape; with a squared jaw, his nose shaped perfectly, with a nice set of soft-looking lips.

I looked at eyes; his eyebrows were thick and dark, his eyes lined with dark lashes hovering over his eyes which were a dark deep color.

He looked up at me, his eyes widening momentarily, examining my face. Then he smirked and winked.

I looked away quickly, blushing.

I heard him snicker quietly to himself.

_Steroid-freak! _I thought angrily, the unusual blush heating up my face.

Thankfully the blonde girl next to him began chattering animatedly to him, distracting him from me.

I glanced at him before leaning towards Alex Bruno and asking quietly, "Who's that boy?" Alex Bruno looked towards the boy. He chuckled, "That's n-no boy, Catia, t-that's P-Paul Meraz." He got back to working as if though his response was explanation enough. I sat there, waiting expectantly, "Okay…"

Alex Bruno glanced at me, dipping his brush into the water-cup, before saying, "H-he s-suddenly b-b-began to ha-have many a-absences, h-he r-rarely ever c-comes to s-school. H-he's a scary man." "Probably on steroids." I muttered, swiping the brush angrily across the bottle.

When class ended, I picked up my stuff, helped Alex Bruno clean our table while everyone else did the same. "W-what other c-class do you have?" he asked. I looked down at my schedule, "Algebra." I frowned. I suck at Algebra. "What class do you have next?" I asked, hoping it'd be the same. "Uh, English. I-I'll see y-you ar-around, Catia." He said waving back at me as he headed out the door. "Bye, traitor." I growled, pocketing my schedule.

I jumped as I felt my schedule be snatched away from my back pocket, "Satã!"**(Satan!)** I yelped. I turned swiftly, coming face-to-face with a broad muscular chest, "Perhaps I can help you find your classroom." I looked up at Paul Meraz, his dark eyes scanning the paper, "Looks like we have the same 2nd period class. I'll walk you there."

He nudged my backpack, making me go forward. "I can get there myself, thank you." I snapped coldly. He simply raised his dark eyebrows at me, "Ok, ok, calm down."

He continued walking with me though, never close to invade my 'bubble' of space nor as far as I'd like. "Why'd you move here from Mexico?" He asked conversationally, his hands in his jean pockets.

"How'd you know I moved from Mexico?" I asked curiously. "Everyone knows where you came from, you guys are practically famous." He chuckled. I shrugged, "We move every year, we like mountainous areas." I grinned at the joke, one he wouldn't ever understand.

"How are you likin' it so far?" he asked. "It's ok, I guess…I'm used to better but this is ok." I shrugged as he opened the classroom door for me.

"New student?" asked the teacher. She was tall and thin, with a graying bob-cut. I nodded handing her my schedule. "Catia, you may take a seat next to Mr. Meraz." She said, handing it back before nodding towards Paul Meraz, "Nice to have you back. I'll give you the rest of the work to catch up on."

"Looks like you'll be stuck with me for a while." He waggled his eyebrows. I simply looked away, taking my seat.

He practically took up the entire desk, his enormous arm nearly touching my shoulder, so little and fragile compared to him. I looked around, noticing stares I was getting from the students. I simply gave an awkward, indifferent grin.

The bell rung, making my eye twitch in irritation. "Hate that bell," I growled, only loud enough for Paul Meraz to hear. He chuckled, looking down at me with some weird emotion in his eyes, one I wasn't very used to receiving. I swallowed, before focusing on the lesson.

I didn't really pay attention, I was thinking about the look Paul Meraz had given me. His eyes seemed to so familiar and warm, as if though I'd met him before.

I glanced up at him, examining his face while he tried to focus on the lesson. I knew he could sense I was looking at him, I could tell by the way he was fumbling with his stuff. "How old are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting the teacher to hear. He looked at me, surprised that I started the conversation "I'm 18 years old. How 'bout you?" "I'm 17." I answered.

"What are the names of the rest of your family? They always change in rumors." He rolled his eyes, chuckling. I chuckled slightly, "My grandparents live with us, my grandfather's name is Jose and my grandmother's name is Jimena; they adopted my parents, all my siblings and I were adopted too. My dad's name is MichaelAngelo, and my mum's name is Amadora. My brothers' names are Cristian, Zeirus, Franco, Teival and Ramses. My sisters' names are Lisa, Giselle, Linda,and Maria. Only Franco, Lisa, Giselle and I are going to this school. Linda and Ramses go to pre-school. "

Paul Meraz whistled through his teeth, "You've got a big family." "Yeah, I'm never bored." I smiled slightly, "How 'bout you? Do you have any brothers?" "No, it's only my me and my mom." He replied.

I liked the boy, he was undeniably gorgeous, and pretty nice, but it was his stare that had me uncomfortable. I was very unused to being stared at the way he stared at me. His gaze just seemed to be loving and gentle, he regarded me with tenderness. I'd never been stared that way since my last boyfriend.

Ixia Alyosha Andrei, a Russian werecat leader. He never smiled, but his gaze, so like the one Paul Meraz was giving me, was enough for me to fall for him at once. He was unbelievably tall, standing up at 6'11 with platinum blonde hair, and silver-gray eyes. He was gentle only for me.

Still in my reminiscence, the bell caused me to jump. Paul Meraz looked at me amusedly, "What class do you have next?" I fumbled with my schedule sheet, "History. I'll see you, Paul Meraz, it was nice to meet you." I mumbled, walking swiftly out of the class, not letting him catch up with me.

I went to the restroom, gasping. I washed my face with water.

Ixia and I met in Ireland, all werecat clans met there to prepare for the last battle against vampires, I was 16 and he was 19. His uncle Isidor Andrei adopted him after his parents died in battle against vampires, Isidor is good friends with Jose and MichaelAngelo having had fought along with them against werewolves.

Ixia died after the victorious war, his wounds incurable. I kept my hand on my mouth to keep me from gasping again. I took in a breath before drying my face.

"Um…hello." I turned toward the voice. It was a girl, probably about sixteen or seventeen years old, she had black hair and dark russet skin. I felt my face heat up slightly, embarrassed at being caught at my weakest. "Hello." I replied back, making my tone smoother than a honey-drip.

"You're the new girl," she stated, a joyful realization on her face. "Yes. I'm Catia." I said, extending my hand to her. She shook it eagerly, "I'm Kim Walker, nice to meet you!" "Yeah," I said, pulling my hand from her grip, "I have to get to class." "I'll walk you there! What class do you have?" "History, with Mrs. Hardin." "My class is right next to hers! C'mon!" she chirped, pulling me out of the restroom.

She was a chatter-box, talking animatedly about the school, telling me a little bit about herself and her boyfriend Jared. "Well, here we are, I'll see you at lunch, Cat!" she piped, giving me a quick hug before going to her class.

"Cat?" I made a face at the nickname.


	9. If you want to know your girl

"_**If you want to know how your girl will treat you after marriage, just listen to her talking to her little brother." **_

_**-Sam Levenson**_

**Paul's POV**

I watched Catia practically run out of the classroom, I sighed, frustrated. She obviously didn't appreciate my smugness. I smirked, remembering her blush.

"How'd it go, man?" asked Jared, rushing into the classroom. "Peachy," I snapped, walking out. "Jeez…Hope she's the complete opposite of you, Paul!" he yelled after me. "Idiot." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Paul!" I turned, foolishly hoping it to be Catia. It was just Mia Collins, a possessive sophomore girl with damaged bleached hair, and blue contacts, which stood out against her dark skin. She ran up to me, clutching my arm, her eyes shining excitedly, "Have you heard? There's gonna be a party at Liam's place, I was thinking maybe you could come with me?" she ended, batting her eyelashes at me.

I simply stared at her before saying, "I'm going to be busy tonight, Mia, perhaps you can find someone else to go with?" I shook her arm off as gently as I could before walking away.

I glanced back at her, "Did I seriously pay attention to girls like that?" I mused, shocked at my lack of good taste. As I turned back, I bumped into this albino teenager.

She fell back on the floor, her books scattering on the ground. She looked up, her pale pink eyes gleaming angrily, "I'm so sorry, here let me help you." I said immediately, kneeling down and gathering her books. She stood, watching me pick her books up. She grunted in acknowledgement as I handed them back to her, snatching the books from my hands. "Hey!" I called after her, she turned, "You're the new girl? Catia's sister?"

She turned fully this time, eyeing me up and down, "Yes." And then turned and left.

The bell rung, making me jump. I chuckled, remembering Catia jump at the bell's ring.

"Late," Mrs. Bluth groused, exaggerating the snap of the chalk against the board, "as always. Take a seat." "How'd it go?" Seth whispered to me as I took my seat. I simply glared at him, a sign for him to shut up. "Okay." He gulped, focusing on the teacher.

I diligently took notes while Seth just gaped at me, "Dude," he whispered, "You're actually paying attention!" "Mr. Clearwater," Mrs. Bluth called sharply, "continue your chatter and just watch me give you detention for an entire week!" "You can do that?" Seth asked curiously. "Don't push it, Mr. Clearwater." She warned. "Yes, ma'am." He gulped.

I smirked as soon as the teacher turned back to the board. Seth just looked at me in awe, "I am finally witnessing the change in Paul Meraz." I turned to glare at him, "Shut it, Seth." "Ok, ok," he held his hands up, as a sign of surrender, "It's just…I didn't think imprinting would cause such a change in you." "Mr. Clearwater!" Mrs. Bluth snapped sharply, heading our way with a pink detention slip. Seth groaned, getting up from his seat.

It was his last words, and not his scent, that lingered. I sighed. I couldn't help but agree.

The rest of my classes seemed to drag on, you can't imagine my joy when the lunch bell rung.

I stopped when I saw Catia sitting with Jared, Kim, and Jacob. "Hey look, _she's_ there!" Seth whispered to me, "C'mon, hurry up, I wanna meet her." He tugged my arm, practically tugging me there.

She looked up, her brown eyes shining beautifully in the sunlight. "Catia, this is Paul Meraz and Seth Clearwater. Guys, this is Catia Ferreira." Kim introduced us, looking directly at me and winking conspicuously. "Yes, we've met. I have Paul in my first period class; and as for you, Seth Clearwater, it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand for a shake.

Seth shook it vigorously, "Nice to meet you as well!" he took a seat next to her, glancing sheepishly at me as I sat next to Jared, "Don't you have brothers and sisters that go here too?" Catia glanced around before shrugging and saying, "I guess they're in the library, they usually skip lunch." "So you sit by yourself?" Jared asked imprudently, shoveling his food into the big gate beneath his nose.

"No, I usually go with them to the library, but I decided to sit with Kim today." She nodded towards Kim. "Thanks, I feel honored to have you sitting with us." Kim grinned broadly.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that before Jared glanced back and forth between Catia and me and asked, "So, Catia, tell us, is Paul any good at Art?" "I thought you dropped that class," Seth exclaimed. "You're in Art class, Paul?" Kim asked curiously.  
Catia glanced up at me through her eye lashes and blushed slightly before picking at her food angrily, "He's ok, I guess… I've seen better." "Ohhh! Burn!" Seth and Jared laughed loudly while Kim tried to stifle her giggles.

"You're usually this witty?" I teased. Her eyes flashed as she looked into my eyes, "Only when dealing with ones who deserve it." She shot back sweetly.

Just then, Jacob came up, taking a seat next to me. He glanced at Catia, then back at us questioningly. "Jacob, this is Catia Ferreira; Catia, this is Jacob Black." Kim introduced them. "Hello, Jacob Black, it's nice to meet you." She said kindly, shaking his hand. Jacob grunted in response. "She's his imprint." Seth mouthed to Jacob.

Jacob glanced at her, then back at me, his eyes widening slightly before dying back down into the zombie he's slowly turning into.

"Why are you so down, Jacob?" Catia asked him. Her tone wasn't teasing, or pitying, or kind, just curious. Jacob seemed a little surprised as he looked up at her but just shook his head, "None of your business." He growled angrily. "Jacob!" I hissed viciously. His fists were clenched and beginning to shake.

Jake turned his glare to me, I shook my head slightly, not wanting him to shift. He stood up and left.

"Excuse Jake, he's actually a really nice guy. He's just kind of…going through a hard time right now." Seth apologized, "Excuse me; I'll go check on him." He nodded at us before leaving.

"Really sorry about that, he really is a nice guy." Kim apologized, on the verge of tears, embarrassed. Jared squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Catia shook her head, causing her brown waves to shake in synchrony, "It's fine, Kimberly, no need to apologize. I only asked because I'd understand, I was once in the state he is currently in." she explained patiently.

"What happened?" I asked, not being able to stop myself from asking. She looked at me patiently, before shaking her head, a ghost of a smile lingering on her lips.

The bell rung, "Oh, saved by the bell!" she grinned slyly at me, before waving and leaving.

I growled, frustrated. Had a man hurt her the way Swan did to Jake?

"She's really nice, Paul, you got yourself a keeper." Kim winked at me, "Be good to her, or I will castrate you." She threatened before smiling sweetly, "Bye!"

**Third-Person POV **

Catia chuckled slightly, heading down the hall towards the only class she had with her brother Franco.

Paul Meraz certainly was a handsome boy. _And _what_ happened to the man you last thought that of? _She asked herself bitterly, wiping the grin off her face. "Hey, woman." Franco greeted, kissing her forehead. She smiled warmly at him, being one of the few people she smiled for, "Hey, irmão, how was your day?"

"Quite well actually, I have a long list of girls just waiting for me to say 'yes' to their desperate pleads of going out with them." He smirked smugly. "Wipe that smile off your face, garoto, I have admirers too!" she protested. "Uh-huh, sure." He smiled down at her charmingly, throwing his arm casually over her shoulders as they walked into class.

The teacher greeted them warmly, "Why don't you say a little bit about yourselves?" Catia and Franco looked at her, puzzled. "Where do you come from? How old are you? That kind of stuff." The teacher encouraged.

It was obvious Franco wanted his sister to go first, nudging her forward.

_Spineless coward! _In her head, she had kicked his manhood, smashed his head into a wall, and broken his nose. All at once.

"Oh ok," she faked a grin, pretending to be shy, "My name is Catia, I came here from Mexico, I'm 17 years old. And that's about it." She stepped back, giggling slightly at the amused look on Franco's face.

"Um," he cleared his throat, faking nervousness, "My name is Franco, I came from Mexico, I'm 18 years old, and um…I think that's it."

"Ok thank you for sharing that," the teacher said, "Please take your seats." "You're not the only one good at acting." Franco whispered to Catia. "I'm the best, Franco, shut up." She sniped, leaving no room for argument.

"Made any friends?" Franco asked, taking notes in his perfect calligraphy which Catia had always been secretly jealous of. "I met Alex Bruno, he has a stuttering problem, he's very pleasant; I have him in my first period class. And Kimberly Walker, a sweet girl she is," she whispered back, grinning, "and her boyfriend Jared Cameron, he's a little bit of a dork. You wouldn't believe a relationship like theirs would ever exist, you should see the way he looks at her!"

Catia shook her head in disbelief before continuing, "And I met Paul Meraz, he's a cocky bastard, not very interesting."

She immediately moved on to the other people, not wanting Franco to notice her blush or her heart rate increase, "And I met their friend Jacob Black, he's sad, Franco. Not like 'oh-Selena-Gomez-is-dating-Justin-Bieber-sad' but _sad_ sad_._"

Franco observed her grin as she listed the people she met, and noticed how little she said about this Paul Meraz.

Catia recognized his observant look, especially when she told him about Jacob. "He reminds me of when I was…broken." She added softly.

Franco grimaced as he remembered Catia's broken look. Tear-stained, pale, and eyes filled with despair before dying into having no shine, she mourned for her boyfriend Ixia. After that loss, Catia was never the same. She took her time to trust people. She would smile for a few amount of people, usually being only family. She was scared now. She didn't know it but she was scared.

"Perhaps you could help him." Franco said finally, swallowing the lump in his throat.

She smiled gratefully at him, squeezing his enormous hand. "When did you start to grow up?" she joked.

"Everything alright back there?" Mr. Barrett asked with a stern frown on his face. Just because they were new didn't mean they could talk in class.

"Sorry, Mr. Barrett, we'll be quiet." Franco apologized smoothly. Mr. Barrett grunted before getting back to his lesson.

"And what about Paul Meraz?" "_What_ about him?" Catia shot back smoothly, raising her brow at him. Franco raised his brows at her, "Not much to him, eh?" "Yes, Franco, not much to him." She hissed.

"Really? Doesn't seem like you want to talk about him." "Probably because I don't." she sniped. Franco nodded understandingly, with a smug expression on his face. She glared at him, but he was back to innocently taking notes.

"Babaca." **(asshole)**. She disguised her insult with a yawn. As she stretched her arms over her head, she smirked at Franco. "Mature, Catia, very mature." He said rolling his eyes, "I still think you just might like him." Catia scowled angrily, her brown eyes beginning to shine a pale amber color.

"Calm down, gattino," **(kitty)** he chuckled slightly, "I'm kidding. You're as heartless as you want to seem." "Thank you." She sniffed, tossing her magnificent head proudly.


	10. Love will find a way through paths

"_**Promises are like the full moon, if they are not kept at once they diminish day by day."**_

_**-German Proverb **_

**Catia's POV**

After school, we all met in the parking lot. "I'm driving!" Giselle yelled, raising her hand. Franco groaned, "Said it first, bitch!" she grinned coyly. "I'm older, Gis." Franco reminded her, snatching the keys from her hands.

"Sexist pig." She muttered, getting in the seat next to him. "This school is full of idiots." Lisa proclaimed, setting her stuff down next to her as Franco started the car, "I was _rudely _pushed to the ground by some beefy man, then a teacher _rudely _scolded me for being late to her class. How the hell am I s'posed to know where her freakin' class is?" she ended her complaint with a tug of her short hair.

"Where's Teival?" I asked. "Oh," sniffed Giselle, "He thinks he's _soo special _just because he has his own parking lot in the _teacher's _area, so he's running home." "We should race him." I grinned evilly.

Franco hit the gas. "If we get stopped by some cop, it's your fault, Cat." Lisa said grumpily, crossing her arms.

Teival got there before us, having had already changed into his casual attire of dark dressing shirt, with black pants and shoes. "How was school?" he asked, setting Linda's hair into pigtails. "Hi!" she beamed at us. "It was ok, it could be worse." Franco said, hanging his coat before going over and snatching Linda off Teival's lap. "It will be worse," Teival said indifferently. "What makes you say that, Mr. Optimist?" Giselle demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

"Principal told me about your teachers. They will be hard on you, especially the first semester and especially to new students." He looked at us pointedly. "Well, isn't that wonderful?" Lisa smiled sarcastically, "Makes me feel all cozy inside. I'm taking a shower. I still have _that_ school smell." She shuddered before running upstairs.

"How was _your _day, predileto?"**(Favorite)** I asked Ramses as he climbed unto my lap. "It was good, our teacher is nice…to Linda." He grumbled. "Because Ramses kept on talking!" Linda exclaimed, pointing at him, "So I'm her favorite." She grinned angelically.

We were interrupted by the ringing of Teival's phone, "Excuse me a minute." He murmured, going to the kitchen.

"Did you make any friends, teyze?" **(Aunt) **asked Ramses, changing the subject.

"Yep, made some nice friends named Kimberly Walker and Alex Bruno."I stated. "Catia," Teival murmured, "Kitchen. Now."

"Geez, ok, I'm going, I'm going." I rolled my eyes, "Be right back, sobrinhos!" **(Nephews)** I called after giving them a kiss on their small foreheads.

"Full moon's three days away, Catia," Teival murmured lowly, not wanting the kids to hear, "Amadora called, she's warning us to be careful. Jimena called Claudine and Josias, they will watch over Linda and Ramses for us. We will travel to the mountains in Forks. MichaelAngelo found an area of caves there for us. We'll leave on Wednesday."

Claudine and Josias weren't werecats. They were shifters, like the Wolf Warriors, but they shifted into enormous grizzly bears. They were more nature-lovers than fighters, their kind never creating any conflict with other creatures.

Linda and Ramses knew of our nature. They hadn't phased yet, but if they were to be exposed to werewolves or werecats in the nearing days of full moon was enough to trigger their Cat genes and make them phase early. Phasing at an early age was painful.

I nodded, gulping. Teival squeezed my shoulder gently, "In all our years of being whom we are, nothing terrible has happened." "Recently." I added softly. "Recently." Teival agreed darkly before joining his children in the living room.

We all have a history of murdering in our Cat forms. It's an uncontrollable urge. It's like in the werewolf movies, we go crazy, we don't remember much, we're not in control.

"I'm off to work, Cat! Wish me luck!" I jumped as Cristian adjusted his formal black sweater and tie. "How was school?" he asked, combing his hair in the kitchen mirror. "T'was good, but please do your hair some place else. I do not want your hairs to fall in the kitchen." I snapped before going to my room.

"I would have appreciated some enthusiasm and support, Catia!" he yelled after me. "Sorry, grandão," **(Big guy)** I murmured from my room, knowing he would hear me, "Full moon is three days away." I heard him pause, "We're leaving Wednesday to some cave area in Forks." "Guess I better pack when I get back." He shrugged before saying, "Hey that rhymes!" "Quit talking to yourself, tio!" **(Uncle)** I heard Linda call to him.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Out of all of us, Cristian was the only optimistic one about our nature. He changed to be with Maria and me. We met in the streets of Portugal; Maria and I had run away from my parents house after being bitten, so we roamed the streets aimlessly, having no clue on what to do. He took us in, cared and fed us behind his father's back. He was bit by Maria, he got in our way _on purpose_ during our phase just to be bitten.

Maria and I are still kind of mad at him, but we're glad he's stuck with us.

I stepped into the shower, wanting to relax as much as I could. "Cat!" I heard Zeirus knock on the door, "You in there?" "No, I'm a thief, just stepping into the shower." I snapped, scowling as the shampoo got into my eyes, "Of course it's me, Zeirus, what do you want?" I snapped.

"Full moon's on Thursday?" he asked. "Yep, check the calendar!" I yelled over the water.

Thanks to Zeirus being in my room, I stepped out of the shower sooner than I wanted. I changed into sweats and a T-shirt and put my hair up into a bun. "Hope you didn't snoop through my things." I muttered, merely glancing at him as I hung my towel.

He grinned toothily, before sobering up and saying, "Are you nervous?" I shrugged, concealing my anxiety. He stood up and walked towards me, "Everything will be fine. Jose and MichaelAngelo do their best to keep our nature concealed from the world. These past 4 centuries have been peaceful for our kind, Catia." He patted my cheek comfortingly, "Everything will be fine."

I nodded grudgingly. He was right. Since the 17th century, our kind was thought to have been extinct. Some powerful vampire coven "wiped" us out. But they were misled.

"Ramses and Linda have shown no signs of phasing anytime soon, they'll be ok too." He said more to himself than to me. I nodded again, frowning. "I'm gonna take a nap, Zeirus, get out or sing me a lullaby." I yawned, jumping into my bed. He rolled her eyes but tucked me in before humming a melody. My eyes were beginning to close almost immediately.

_I opened my eyes, feeling cold. I could barely breathe. I was in the forest, the place where I most felt safe and happy, but something was wrong. I was hungry. _

_The clouds covered the sun, thunder cracked across the sky. Hearing the pounding of a heart, and the thudding sound of footsteps, I ran after it. I felt my teeth sharpen; my claws take place of my human nails, my legs stretch into the slim powerful legs of a Cat, my pupils turn into Cat slits as my eyes turned a gold-red color. _

_I ran on all fours, panting in anticipation as I neared the victim. I could hear its heart pounding in fear. _

_I stopped in a trail, sniffing the air. There were nine of them. I hissed in glee, climbing a tree swiftly as they neared. Three of them turned into humans. I clenched my clawed hands around the tree trunk in impatience, wanting to attack but knowing it wasn't the moment. _

_Two of them seemed familiar; one of them had deep dark eyes, I felt reluctant to attack him but I was hungry. _

_The wolves around them scanned the forest, knowing it was unsafe but weren't able to see anything. I crouched, releasing the branch from my hands, preparing to pounce. Then suddenly, the man with deep dark eyes looked into mine. "Catia." _

"Catia!" I opened my eyes, momentarily confused of where I was. "We'll be late for school!" Franco pulled the covers off me, flipping my mattress over, causing me to fall to the floor with a loud _thud!_ He ran out of the room immediately, combing his brown hair.

"Sexist!" I yelled weakly after him before getting ready. I dressed nicely this time, wearing a black Dior T-shirt with khaki biker skinny jeans and black biker heeled boots. When I came downstairs, Franco glanced at my outfit before saying, "How nice of you to think of him, Cat." I growled at him, munching off croissant, "Think of who?" Amadora asked curiously, getting a batch of croissants out of the oven. "Oh yes, do tell." Maria chirped, placing her chin on my shoulder, blinking innocently. "No one." I mumbled, shrugging her off.

She pouted, "Grosseiro." **(Rude)** "Yeah right, Cat," Franco barked a laugh before telling them, "There's some guy she met, named Paul something." "Paul Meraz." I corrected, instantly wishing I hadn't. "And is this _Paul Meraz _handsome?" Maria asked, raising a dark brow. "Kind of." I muttered. He. Is. Fine.

"Uh-huh, 'kind of'." Giselle looked at me knowingly. "Aren't we going to be late?" I asked, impatient to rid myself of their stares. "Ok, prendre soin!" **(Take care)** Amadora called after us, "Oh and Cat," she waved me over, her eyes sparkling excitedly, "Don't be scared, petite fille. Be strong. He would've wanted this."

I nodded, swallowing, knowing she was referring to Ixia. "Thanks, Ama, bye." "Au revoir!"

"About time." Teival muttered as soon as I entered the car. "Excuse me, _Mr. Ferreira,_ not all of us can be as punctual as you." I shot back. "You, uh," Giselle motioned to his collar, "Have a little something there, Mr. Ferreira." Teival smoothly wiped Maria's lipstick stain off, an impassive expression on his face.

"Wouldn't want the rest of the teachers to know what you do every morning." Giselle coughed awkwardly. Teival simply looked at her before starting the car.

"_**Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey." **_

_**-Lord Byron**_

**Paul's POV**

I arrived home at dawn, having had been out all day after school, chasing a scent around the forest with Jake, Sam, and Jared. _"They all lead to her house, Paul!" _Sam pressed. _"Well what is she then?" _I demanded, knowing he had no answer. _"We'll find out soon enough. I've asked Billy but none of these things sound familiar to him. If we observe them closely, we might be able to find something to help deepen the search of their nature." _

I stared at him, _"She's my imprint, Sam. I have to protect her, I can't help it. And if she is a member of some weird species we haven't heard of, I'll have to work something out. I can't destroy her." _ Sam nodded his enormous wolf head, understanding completely, _"It's against our rules to attack a pack member's imprint." _Jared agreed.

I shook my head, clearing the conversation out of my head as I tugged a black shirt on, "Paul, honey?" My mom knocked softly before opening the door a crack, "Good morning, breakfast's ready." "'Kay, I'll be down in a minute." I told her, combing my hair. She grinned broadly, her young face looking tired but happy, "I'll drive you to school today, son." She smiled before going downstairs.

I went downstairs, the sweet aroma of pancakes and cinnamon rolls hitting my nose, "Smells good!" I yelled happily, giving her a kiss on her cheek before stuffing my mouth with cinnamon rolls. She laughed, "Glad you like it, I remember you loved these as a kid." She said fondly.

"Did you guys catch anything last night?" she asked. "No," I swallowed, "The scents lead nowhere." "Hope you figure out what it is soon, don't want you getting hurt." she frowned.

"I'll survive, mom, like I always do." I rolled my eyes. She simply grinned at me. "Why are you so happy today, mom?" I asked puzzled. "Oh well, you know," she grinned toothily this time, "Just chatted with Sue Clearwater yesterday…" I groaned, knowing Seth opened his big mouth and told his mom, "I'm happy for you, Paul!" she insisted, taking my hand into her small one.

"What's her name?" she asked, looking up at me. "Catia Ferreira." I answered, defeated. "She belongs to that new family doesn't she? I've met her adopted mother, Amadora, she's very nice. Is she pretty?" She asked. "I guess…" I mumbled. "Have you talked to her yet?" she asked eagerly.

"I have her in my first period class, mom." I smiled my mother's happiness spreading to me like an infection. "Now, I have to go now, I'll be late." "I'm driving you, Paul, I can still interrogate you in the car." She laughed, putting her coat on as I opened the door for her.

And she did, but she didn't receive many answers, "You'll talk to her today?" "I don't want to ignore my imprint." I chuckled.  
She looked at me seriously before asking, "Will you tell her?" I knew immediately what she was referring to, "I'll have to…although I don't really want to." I muttered. "Be proud of your nature," she said softly, her eyes scanning the road, "I'm proud of you." The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence.

"I'll see you later, mom." I said, as she squeezed my shoulder. "Bye!" she waved to me as I walked into the school.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Franco coming towards me, I turned. "You're Paul Marez?" "Meraz." I corrected him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm Franco Ferreira, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand for me to shake. He had that scent on him.

"How do you know me?" I asked. He nodded towards someone behind me. I turned and saw Catia talking to Kim, they were leaning against the lockers. She looked hot.

"Don't drool, girls find that unattractive." Franco chuckled humorlessly, his eyes glinting frostily, "You have her first period?" I nodded, tearing my eyes away from Catia. "Look, it's nice to meet you, but I don't really see the point of this conversation." I said, wanting to talk to Catia.

Franco's pupils narrowed his features slightly sharper; he leaned in and hissed, "Just by seeing the way you look at her, I know what you feel towards her. I'm warning you to be careful, Paul Meraz, just one wrong move and-" "Franco!" Catia called, coming towards us. Franco's features immediately straightened back to normal, I blinked. As if though nothing happened, "Hey yourself!" he grinned at her, before looking back at me, and saying, "If anything happens between you two, just be careful…please."

"Hey Paul," she grinned slightly, her brown eyes shining, before turning to Franco, "We need to talk." She said the last bit with a pointed look, his widened in realization before nodding and saying, "Nice talking with you, Paul Meraz." "See you in class, Paul Meraz." Catia nodded absent-mindedly, tugging Franco away.

I watched them walk away; I jumped when Kim said, "So. What did your mom say?" "She's happy." "Does she know that the scents lead to their house?" I snapped my head towards her, "Jared told you." I stated rather than asked. She nodded, "She just doesn't seem like the type…" she murmured uncomfortably.

"Well we're not sure, yet, Kim." I said, trying to put her at ease, "None of the attacked bodies have their scent…except for the animals." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Are you gonna tell her about…?" she let her voice trail off questioningly. I sighed, "I guess I'll have to." "Stealing my woman, Paul?" Jared asked jokingly, putting his arm around Kim. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." I mumbled grumpily, walking off.

"Hey Paul Meraz." Catia greeted me as I put my stuff down. I smirked, putting my charm on, "Hey, Cat." Her face darkened, "Don't call me that." She hissed menacingly, before sighing and softly saying, "Just don't call me that, please." "Okay…"

"Okay class! Eyes up here, everyone!" I groaned as the teacher began the lessons.

I noticed Catia looking around in worry, her eyes widening as she looked around. "What are you looking for?" I mouthed to her. She pointed to the empty seat next to her, frowning in concern; I shrugged, feeling slightly jealous of Alexander Bruno.

I looked around, glancing at Brenda, the blonde girl next to me before gathering my stuff and sitting next to Catia.

She glanced at me, confused.

I simply winked at her causing her to look down furiously, blushing.

_Well, at least I do have an effect on you, Catia. _I smirked.


	11. Everyone is a Moon

**Ok, so I've never done this sort of thing; but thank you to all of those who have taken the time to read my story and for those who have reviewed/favorited/paid attention to this story. I greatly appreciate it. I would appreciate more reviews, tell me if you like it or not, if I'm missing something, if you'd like something added, anything! Review what you think, por favor! **

**P.S. If you love Paul/OC fanfics, I greatly recommend 'Imprint with a Tail' by Stargazer1364, an amazing story created by a great author. **

**Disclaimer: (which, apparently, has to be done in every chapter. I was unaware of this until now). I do not own any Twilight characters, only all my OC characters. So read it and weep. **

**_**_** "Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." **_

_**-Mark Twain **_

**Catia's POV**

I gazed at my paper, tense. The upcoming of full moons always managed to give us mood swings, or make us short-tempered. The nearing of the full moon enhances our sense of smell and sense of hearing.

I rubbed the back my neck, which was tense and uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Paul asked concernedly. "Huh?" I blinked, "Oh yeah…just tired, you know?" We stayed silent a while, only Mr. Larkin's voice droning on and on. I turned to him, my stomach feeling a familiar ache, "So is there a reason as to why you're sitting with me today?" I asked quizzically.

He grinned slightly before shrugging, "Thought I'd have a nice conversation with you." "You don't even know me." I rolled my eyes, hiding my surprise and delight at his response. "I should get to know you then." He grinned.

I faked a smile, feeling the ache in my stomach grow stronger. The monster was hungry.

_Why now? _I scowled angrily; I set my arm across my waist to soften the pain. "Okay then. I ask you a question; answer it as honestly as you can, and vice versa." I murmured.

Ixia was the one who introduced me to this. We struggled with opening up to each other about ourselves, so he came up with The Game.

'_What the hell is "The Game"?' _I had asked Ixia impatiently. _'The Game is where you simply ask questions but think of it as a game.' _ Ixia had explained passively, but the excitement gleaming in his eyes. _'So…it's basically just asking questions…with an illusion in mind? '_I frowned. He nodded so patiently I felt retarded.

I was snapped out of the memory as Paul chuckled quietly, not wanting the teacher to hear, "Okay, let's see…" he pretended to ponder before asking, "You were adopted-" "Is that a question or statement?" I asked, raising a brow. "I wasn't finished," he sniffed, pretending to be offended before continuing, "So what happened to your parents?"

I looked down, anger causing the pain in my stomach to become stronger. "They died when I was twelve," I lied, "Car accident." Not giving him time to come up with something to say on the story, I immediately asked, "So what about your parents?"

"Don't know much about my dad, my parents divorced when I was nine, so I've lived my mom ever since." He answered simply, "Does your family hunt?"

I was taken aback by the question. I laughed mentally at the thought of MichaelAngelo and Jose running with hunting guns in their hands, chasing game; it was always either on all fours, or with cat-slits in their eyes.

"Yeah, I s'pose they do." I replied slowly, hiding my smirk, "Why? Does your family hunt?" "No." he sighed, seeming a little disappointed, before asking, "Why'd you move from Mexico?"

I raised a brow, "I've already answered this, Paul Meraz," I said smoothly. "I don't think you were being honest when you answered the first time." He explained with a slight insinuation of an accusation in his tone.

I shook my head, smiling gently, "The truth will be for another time."

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the ringing of the bell. Students eagerly filed out the door.

The bell's ring, sounding extremely loud with my enhanced hearing, caused me to fall to my knees, my hands on my ears. "Catia!" Paul exclaimed, kneeling next to me, helping me up, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Those are two questions, Paul, quit breaking the rules." I snapped, my voice quivering slightly, taking his hand as he helped me up. His hand was warm, I felt my way up to his muscular forearm, "Are _you _okay, you're burning up!" "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" he answered dismissively.

"Answer as honestly as you can..." I reminded him, giving him the stink eye as another wave of pain hit my stomach. I snatched my stuff as he handed them to me; he frowned, confused at my sudden mood change.

I sighed, rubbing my hand across my face, "Sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch but I'm so tired." I apologized. "I understand." He nodded, I saw the honesty in his eyes. I smiled at him, smiled fully and warmly, "Thanks, Paul Meraz. I think I might just like you." I said as I walked out with him in pursuit.

"You're _barely _deciding whether I'm likable?" he scoffed. "They say it takes six seconds for a person to develop an opinion about another person…but me? It takes me six days." I informed him sweetly, the pain in my stomach subdue.

As we neared our classroom, Jared and Kim were there, waiting for us. "Hey!" Kim waved, "Cat, Jared and I would like to invite you to a bonfire." She said quickly and excitedly. I raised a brow, "A bonfire?" She nodded eagerly but it was Jared who answered, "We do this sort of stuff all the time, it'd be fun if you came! Hasn't Paul told you about this stuff?" We looked at Paul whom, judging by the impassive look he was giving Jared, wanted to tell me about it first. "Oh well, you snooze you lose! Will you come?" Kim asked. "When is the bonfire?" "Friday." Was the quick reply.

I grimaced. It takes at least three days to completely recuperate after the transformation on full moons.

_Suck it up, Cat! _I scolded myself mentally before answering, "Yeah sure, I'll be able to go." "Great!" Kim beamed. "We'll call you, giving you the directions to Emily's house!" Jared called as Kim pulled him away when the warning bell rang.

"Emily?" I asked Paul, confounded. "She's a friend of ours." He smiled slightly, "Why did you grimace?" "You noticed?" I asked, blushing in embarrassment, as he took a seat next to me. "Why did you grimace?" he asked again, curious.

"The honest answer to _some _of your questions won't be given, Paul Meraz," I said softly, slightly apologetic, "The complete truth will be for another time." "I'll hold you to that." He warned as the bell rang.

When I went to 6th period American History, the only class I have with Franco, he showed me where we were going for full moon. "Maria is going to leave Linda and Ramses with Claudine and Josias later on in this afternoon. We're leaving tonight." He told me. I nodded absentmindedly, wondering whom I'd attack.

When we arrived home, Zeirus, Cristian, Ama, Maria, Jose, MichaelAngelo, and Jimena were already home, "Come with me to drop off the children." Maria murmured to me.

"This is highly unnecessary, mamma. Ramses and I will phase one day, anyway." Linda sighed as we strapped them to their car-seats. "This is _very _necessary, Linda," Maria snapped quietly, "When you get older you'll see just how necessary this was." She whispered the last part.

Ramses simply observed us quietly, his blue eyes wide. He understood that the nearing of the full moon would cause erratic changes in our characters, but he always worried whether we'd make it out ok afterwards. Maria sighed, kissing them lovingly, "Be good, filhos," she murmured quietly, "I love you so much. I really wish you wouldn't have to go through this every month," she apologized, grasping their hands.

Teival stepped out of the house, we locked eyes. I nodded to him, understanding that he wanted a private moment with his wife and children. I went inside, as I passed him he gently patted my shoulder.

I watched them from the window, "Snooping, Catia? I'm surprised." Lisa muttered sarcastically as she packed a first-aid kit. I stuck my tongue out at her before going back to snooping.

I watched as Teival wrapped his arm around Maria's waist as he spoke to his children, they listened patiently.

Maria was unafraid to show her feelings, she was a loud and expressive person… the complete opposite of Teival.

Not wanting to listen into their conversation, I thought about them when they had just met. Maria hated him…well not hate. Just despised him greatly.

_We found him wounded in the woods before full moon. He was handsome, with tanned skin underneath all the bloody scars, and dark hazel eyes and brown hair. _

_He refused to speak, but Jimena insisted we take care of him until he was better. He wouldn't answer or speak; we didn't know his name, how old he was, why he was injured, where he came from. Nada. _

_Personally, I was scared of him and would've been much better off if I just ignored him and forgot about him. But Maria bravely volunteered for the job of attending to him. _

_And if Maria volunteered, meant that I volunteered too, seeing as we did everything together. _

_Maria and I attended to him, she tried feeding him but he'd remain stoic and unmoving; simply looking up at the ceiling with no expression on his face. _

_Maria, being the impatient Cat woman she is, had had enough and threw his food to his face; he made no sound as he placed his cold, unnerving gaze on her, "I've had enough with your attitude, boy!" she snarled quietly, "We're all trying to make you get better so you could just _get the hell out _but please know that it is difficult to do so when you don't even eat." _

_She took in a breath before sweetly saying, "So man up, and eat." With his cold gaze on us, Maria grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. "I'm scared of him." I whimpered quietly, not wanting Teival to hear, knowing his hearing was enhanced as well. _

"_Don't be. He's a coward." She said loudly, knowing he'd hear. But lowered her voice when she added, "When you refuse to open yourself up, that means that you're scared and hurt. That's how come I insisted we help him, Cat."_

_My eyes were wide as I listened, never having had taken time to see it that way. _

_Maria patted my shoulder, knowing my thoughts, "Analyze people, Cat, no one is born evil." "So it depends on choices?" I asked, puzzled. _

_She shook her head gently, "They choose according to their environment, Catia, understand that we don't exactly have much say in who we want to be. We're shaped into who we are depending who we're surrounded by." _

"_Aren't you gonna apologize for your outburst?" I asked, raising a brow. "He deserved it, didn't he?" she demanded defensively, placing her hand on her jutting hip. We snickered quietly but immediately shut up when we heard, "Aren't you two supposed to be checking on our patient?" _

_We turned and there was MichaelAngelo, his arms crossed and his brow raised. Maria and I immediately pointed to each other, "Her idea." MichaelAngelo shook his head, amused, and opened the door to Teival's room. _

_He was in the same seated position he was in when we left the room, but this time he was removing the food from his bed area and face with a look of disgust and contempt. _

_His glare was immediately placed on Maria when we entered. "Feeling better?" Maria cooed charmingly, as I adjusted his bed sheets and she cleaned the mess. "What happened here?" MichaelAngelo asked, puzzled. "I tripped." Maria lied with a sheepish look on her face. _

_Teival's glare incensed when he heard the lie but said nothing, his nostrils flaring slightly. MichaelAngelo raised a brow again, but said nothing. "Why were you wounded? What attacked you?" He asked Teival. _

_Never removing his intense glare from Maria, he growled his reply, "My father attacked me." I looked up at him in shock, feeling anger towards his father, remembering how my father kicked me out. _

_Maria paused, her eyes widening slightly but going back to her work is though it were nothing. MichaelAngelo, a master at poker faces, simply raised his eyebrows. "Are you a purebreed?" I asked. _

"_My father and I were bitten together, three years ago." He grumbled his reply, eyeing Maria's face with a glare. "Well, look, boy, full moon is a week away. You need to eat, and do as Maria instructs, or you'll phase with all these wounds. If you decide to stay, we'll welcome you as family. But if you decide to leave, you must recuperate first." He instructed as he got to the door, but he turned slightly and said, "And Maria? Next time, please do try to keep your temper in check." And walked out. _

_Maria smirked, shaking her head but frowned when she realized Teival's impassive gaze was on her. "Leave, please." Teival told me._

I laughed silently as I continued to watch Teival and Maria talk to their kids outside. It's easy for Teival to manipulate anyone. He ordered with a polite 'please' added to make it sound nice. Like 'Give me the last chicken leg, please' or 'Do as I say, please' or 'Shut up, please'. Unfair and manipulative but it's clever and it works.

_I looked at Maria for her permission first; she nodded reassuringly, her eyes glimmering confidently. _

_I shut the door quietly behind me but listened, not wanting the boy to harm Maria. _

_He murmured something so quickly and lowly I wasn't able to catch it, even with my enhanced hearing. "It angers you because you know it is true." Maria replied, I could imagine her shrugging. _

_The bed creaked loudly; Teival had leaned forward quickly. I tensed, getting ready to jump in, but he simply hissed, "Who do you think are? Insult me-" "Insult _you_?" Maria laughed humorlessly. _

_I could already picture her putting her hands on her hips, "_You, _sir, are the one being hospitably attended in _my _home. You refuse to speak, regard my _family _with cold anger after my grandmother insisted to heal you. If anything, _you're _the one who has insulted me. _Greatly._" She shot back angrily._

_I already imagined her brown eyes glinting with angry fire as they always did when she was angry. _

_The intense silence confirmed the stare-down they were having. Finally, Maria sighed, "Look, sorry, boy, but you must understand the pressure I'm feeling. You have to eat something, have you _any _idea how painful it is to phase with unhealed wounds?" she asked, as I heard her adjust his bed sheets, she 'tsked' before saying, "not very pleasant."_

_I heard her take her seat next to him and say, "Cat? Come in please!" I came in, glancing at the Teival, his face once again impassive. But this time he was studying Maria's face carefully, as if though memorizing it. _

"_So…" Maria sighed awkwardly, before turning to Teival and saying, "Do you want to small talk?" _

_He simply continued studying her face before raising a brow quizzically. _

_Maria sighed, rolling her eyes and told me, "Small talk is when you awkwardly say simple things about yourself. Here, I'll go first," she cleared her throat and sat up straight, crossing her ankles properly and saying, "My name is Maria Alvarez. I'm sixteen years old and I'm from Morro de Sao Paulo, Brasil. I was bitten along with my friend here, Cat." _

_There was a ghost of a smile lingering on She nodded towards me before saying, "Now you go."_

"_My name is Catia Elisabet Lauriete. I'm fourteen years old; I'm from Jericoacoara, Brasil. I was bitten along with my friend Maria." I smiled to her._

_During conversation exchanges between Cats, mentioning whom you were bitten with (or bitten by) was like mentioning your last name. _

_We both turned to him expectantly, his face back to resembling a stone. I sighed as Maria looked down frowning, disappointed. _

"_My name is Teival Akan Corral. I'm from Alcati, Turkey. I'm seventeen years old. I was bitten along with my father, Benyamin."_

_I smiled slightly to Maria, while she beamed at him and extended her hand for him to shake, "A pleasure to meet you, Teival." _

_And ever since that day, Maria and I never dreaded attending to him. She spent a lot of time with him, talking. _

_And so rose the legendary love of The Cold and Heartless Teival Corral and The Impatient and Loud Maria Alvarez._

I jumped, being brought back to reality as Teival shut the door and said as he passed me, "Maria's waiting for you."

I scrambled out of the couch and joined Maria and the kids in the car. "Safety first!" I chirped cheerfully as I put my seat belt on. Maria rolled her eyes. "Crazy girl." "But you love me!" I smiled sweetly, blinking innocently.

"Are we there yet, mamma?" groaned Ramses. "Querido, we've _just _headed out of our drive way. Of course we're not there yet!" Maria laughed.

We chatted happily with each other, I cracked jokes to keep a smile on their faces. But we were all worried and anxious as soon as we arrived at the Lopez's house.

"Hello Maria! Hello kids!" Claudine said happily, waving at me while I stayed put in the car.

"Bye, tia." Ramses kissed my cheek as did Linda.

"We'll leave the car here, Claudine, Catia and I will run back. The family's waiting for us already." Maria said tiredly as she let the kids run inside.

Claudine nodded, but Maria added quietly to her, "If, for some reason, they phase, you know what to do." Claudine nodded solemnly to her before hugging her and saying, "Be safe, niña. You too, Catia." She added knowing I would hear.

I nodded my thanks, but turned away. I was feeling strangely emotional.

A few tears managed to escape my eyes by the time Maria joined me in the forest. She looked at me, a heartbroken look on her face as well.

She took a breath before we started running home, "I comfort myself with the thought that one day they will phase with us." I nodded in thanks.

They hated being left behind just as we hated leaving them.

"Well," I murmured, "bring on the full moon."


	12. The Moon Howls

"_**There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls." **_

_**-George Carlin **_

**Catia's POV**

"This town is even smaller than LaPush!" exclaimed Zeirus in disappointment, scowling. We stopped at a small diner called The Lodge.

"Literally looks like a lodge." Giselle muttered under her breath as we entered.

We ordered our food, although we were all too tense and anxious to eat. "So…" Maria broke the silence, glancing around awkwardly, "What's up?"

"Full moon, Maria, that's what's up." Lisa snapped, scowling at her drink. "You're so moody today," Maria scowled back, before brightening up and saying, "What else is up?"

"The werewolves have agreed to choose another territory for phasing. We do not wish to intersect paths with them, especially with their new…arrivals." Jose informed us, nodding in thanks to the waitress as she served our food.

We ate in silence before I heard, "Cat!" I turned, hardly having a chance to get a look at the girl before I was tackled out of my seat and into a hug.

It was Kimberly Walker, I awkwardly patted her back but I heard Lisa snicker quietly at my awkward embrace.

I shot her a dirty look before smiling at Kim as she beamed right back and said, "Howdy, partner! Hello, I'm Kimberly Walker." She added, smiling warmly at my family.

I stood and walked with Kim towards her table (which was on the other side of the diner) as she chatted about her day, telling me how happy she was to see me. I smiled, happy for the mood boost before full moon.

I gulped as I realized Paul Meraz was at their table, chatting with Jared Cameron. He smiled before standing. And so we stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to greet each other so I just held my hand out for him to shake. He shook it vigorously, I was reluctant to let go of his hand, but he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my family and I are going to some cave area, we're gonna hike." I lied, "What are you doing here? Oh, and hi, Jared." I waved at him before giving my attention back to Paul. "Shopping with my mom," he made a face before grinning as I laughed, "Then I happened to run into these two." He gestured towards Kim and Jared.

"Quite literally _ran _into us," Jared said, "Almost as if though he were trying to escape shopping with mom!" he pretended to gasp in realization. We laughed before Kim said, "Wait, so you guys won't come to school tomorrow?" she pouted slightly.

"I don't think we'll be attending until Monday." I shook my head, sending her an apologetic look. "Will you still be able to make it to the bonfire? If you're too busy it's fine, we have bonfires all the time! Don't we Jared?" She asked, waiting for Jared nod in agreement but he was too busy shoveling food into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes in mock disgust, before planting a kiss on his cheek, he gulped down his food and kissed her fully on the lips.

Paul and I just looked away awkwardly, smiling slightly to each other, "Catia, we gotta go now! We don't have all day!" Lisa called from the door exit, my family beginning to file out the door.

"Bye, Kim, I'll still be able to make it to the bonfire! Bye Jared. I'll see you on Monday, Paul." I waved as I began to walk away. "See you Monday, Catia." Paul smirked, back to his cocky self.

I nodded, before I turned, knowing he was watching me walk away. I felt breathless as I walked out the door.

"You're blushing, and it's definitely not the cold." Zeirus commented nonchalantly. "Leave her, boy, she needs more time." Lisa murmured, uncharacteristically considerate. "Oh look at you, all nice all of a sudden! How cute." Zeirus cooed, wiping a fake tear from his cheek which began an argument between those two.

Maria turned from her seat and studied my face, "You like him?" she mouthed to me. "Sim." **(Yes)** I nodded miserably.

Her eyes turned watery, but gleamed happily, "Fico feliz por você." **(I'm very happy for you.)** She murmured, squeezing my hand before turning back and leaning her head on Teival's shoulder as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her, absentmindedly running his fingers through her dark hair.

I sighed inwardly, looking out the window.

Whatever giddy feeling I had left after the encounter with Paul was immediately crushed when we arrived at the caves.

We set our bags in a corner of the caves, before sitting far from each other.

We looked up at the sky, silently admiring the stars as they appeared, glimmering faintly against the pink-purple-ish glow of the sun's last rays.

We tensed as darkness took over the sky. We admired the stars for a little while before the pain took over.

Despite us going 'crazy' every full moon, our subconscious was now used to phasing together, we rarely ever attacked each other. We hunted together now.

Jose and Maria's animal is a tiger (but Jose, being male, is bigger in size), Franco's cat-animal is a ocelot, Amadora's cat-animal is a jaguar, Cristian a cougar, MichaelAngelo a black panther, Lisa's a lynx, Zeirus a leopard; Giselle's a white tiger, Teival a bobcat, Jimena a lioness, and mine was a snow-leopard.

Trying to remember what we did in our Cat forms is like trying to remember a dream: you forget it almost immediately, you're not sure if that really happened, and you only remember bits.

I felt myself hunch over as I groaned, the pain spreading up and down my body.

I glanced up, scowling up at the moon.

The moon, round and white above us, glowed brilliantly against the dark sky; like a giant diamond lying across a never ending blanket of black silk, smiling cruelly, pleased with our pain.

Soon the pain spread from my legs to my spine, causing my upper body to lengthen. My shoulders broadened, ripping through my shirt.

I yowled in pain, the cry sounding half human- half animal. My fangs came out slowly, hurting my gums; making my jaw hurt.

I was gasping, my face contorted in pain.

I couldn't hear my family crying out in pain. I have never heard them cry out. I was too focused on my own.

My jaw extended, my eyes stung as my pupils became Cat slits, fur spreading across my body.

My jeans ripped as my legs lengthened, my hands throbbed as my claws ripped through the tips of my fingers, replacing my human nails.

Unlike werewolves (who are huge and burly in size), Cat monsters are sleek and slim. Fast, agile, and quiet. We can climb trees, run on fours or twos (whichever is convenient).

During my phase, a conscious part of my brain wondered who would be my victim.

_I looked up at the moon with new eyes. I was fascinated, it was beautiful. I stood at my full height, but I snarled. There were others with me. A female cat monster hissed at me as she approached, we touched paws and hissed before running off to hunt. _

_We heard other werecats running with us. We all roared our voices harmonizing a sound of pure terror. We paired up, taking off in different directions to hunt. I ran with the first werecat, letting take the lead. We came across a horrible scent, making us snarl in disgust._

_We chased after it though, our patterned coats of fur gleaming under the moon's glow. _

_Thunder suddenly cracked across the sky, lighting up the forest momentarily, before going dark again. _

_We climbed the trees swiftly. I sniffed the air, there were nine of them. I clenched my claws around a tree trunk in impatience, wanting to attack but the tigress hissed for me to be patient. _

_Suddenly, nine enormous wolves stepped into view. They weren't as big as us but they were strong. Their eyes sweeping around, looking for the slightest signs of the danger they sensed. _

_The tigress hissed as she jumped down in front of them, I leapt down as well. The others arrived too, surrounding the wolves. They were tiny compared to us. _

_The wolves were still as they took us in, disbelieving that something so horrifying could exist. _

_A russet-colored wolf with smart eyes snarled, his muzzle parted. The silver-colored wolf with deep dark eyes parted his muzzle, snarling viciously but silenced when he looked at me, blinking in confusion. _

_I felt reluctant to attack him, he seemed vaguely familiar, but I was snapped back to reality as the black biggest wolf barked harshly. _

_I looked back at the silver wolf, whose eyes were still on me, he whined as did I._

_I did not want to attack him. _

_The wolves braced themselves._

_I was about to turn away when the white tigress pounced suddenly, surprising the wolves. The rest of us joined in. _


	13. Never in soothe does the lover seek

"_**Never in soothe, does the lover seek without being sought by his beloved. When the lightning of love has shot into **_**this **_**heart, know that there is love in **_**that **_**heart."**_

_**-Rumi **_

**Paul's POV**

"She's a hard puzzle to solve, huh?" Kim asked me, as I watched Catia get into her family's black Chevy Tahoe. "Nice car." Jared murmured longingly as he watched the car drive away.

"They have a nice family." Kim's statement came out more like a question as she raised her brow at us.

Jared and I shared a glance, "I guess…" Jared muttered, chewing his food thoughtfully before saying, "Although…the gramps and pops looked pretty scary." "Nearly your height!" Kim agreed.

I simply glared at Jared for even stating such a thing. "Just saying!" he raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

As we were piling into my truck, we heard a howl. Sam.

Jared and I shared a glance before Kim said, "You guys can go, I'll leave your truck at your house and walk to Em-" "You're not walking home!" Jared practically yelled before saying, "Go immediately to Emily's." "Take the truck." I nodded, running towards the forest.

"_What's up?" _I asked as soon as I shifted. _"Why don't you ask your imprint?" _Leah sneered. I sniffed the air, her family's scent was all over the place like crazy.

"_But they left the diner like 15 minutes ago!" _I exclaimed in shock. _"Well they're in some cave area." _Said Sam, looking at my eyes intensely, wanting an explanation.

I sighed.

"_Look I think we stop suspecting them of being supernatural or dangerous. They were gonna hike today!" _I explained, as I shook my wolf head.

We patrolled the forest after that.

Jacob and I patrolled together.

The sky darkened, _"We should probably howl, Jake," _I joked, trying to cheer him up, _"The moon's full." _I explained when I realized Jake was just staring at me weirdly.

"_I know..." _He said slowly, as if talking to a retarded child. _"Never mind, you don't get it." _I scowled.

We admired the sky in silence, neither of us really thinking about anything. We jumped as we heard screams off a distance.

"_Catia." _I immediately thought. Jake and I ran off.

We passed by their car. _"Nice car." _Jake thought absentmindedly. I growled at him as Sam barked, _"Focus!" _

"_They sound like…cats?" _Brady thought incredulously. _"It's not her family, Paul." _The thought came from Seth who was closest to the caves.

Thunder cracked unexpectedly across the sky, lighting up the forest with its bright light before immediately dying down to darkness.

"_They're cats," _we saw the enormous wild cats through his mind, _"Enormous cats." "Stay hidden, halfwit!" _Leah ordered as we all went to aid him.

"_Catia and her family aren't anywhere near." _Jared told me. I whined/growled in worry.

"_They're getting away!"_ Seth cried, coming out from his hiding spot as soon as we got there.

I scanned the cave, their bags were there but _where _were they?

"_Paul, Jacob, Jared, we'll go on ahead. You," _Sam nodded to the rest of the pack, _"You'll attack from behind." _

The wild cats were fast. They paired up and separated. The two we were chasing suddenly disappeared.

We collided with the rest of our pack, _"They've all just seemed to disappear!" _Leah snarled in frustration.

"_They were running on twos!" _Embry said, his eyes wide in shock, _"On freakin' _twos_, man! Wild cats don't do that!" "They seemed human." _Brady agreed.

Sam glanced at me before going stiff still and said, _"Silence." _

And that was exactly all there was.

Silence.

I suddenly tensed, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. It took all my strength to keep myself from growling. A scent hit our noses, but we couldn't detect its direction.

"_The hell?"_ Leah muttered, glancing around, keeping Seth close to her.

I heard a branch crack slightly. _"The trees!" _I yelled but it was too late.

The two cats, a tigress and a sort of leopard, jumped down; their eyes gleaming in glee as they took us in, their fangs seeming to smile cunningly.

Soon all the others joined, surrounding us.

They were enormous, standing up to nearly seven or eight feet.

There were tigers, a white tiger, a jaguar, a lioness, a leopard, a bobcat, cougar, lynx, ocelot, black panther, and a white leopard. They were enormous, _"Think we'll be able to take on _twelve _of them?" _Brady whined.

I looked them over, stopping when I saw the snow leopard.

She was definitely a female. Her size was slimmer than the male ones, shorter in comparison, her animal/human body showing curves.

Her pale green eyes gazed into mine, losing their gleeful gleam. Her expression fell from clever and sneering to confused and perplexed.

I felt mesmerized. Her eyes suddenly seemed to be intelligent, turning into a sort of dark brown, looking nearly human.

But Sam's growl startled her, she blinked, jumping slightly. Her expression back to sneering and cunning, her eyes back to pale green and gleeful.

I whined, _"We can't win, Sam!" _

He had no time to respond.

All at once, the snow leopard slowly turned, but suddenly, the white tigress pounced on us.

The others joined.

"_FUCK!" _I yelled as the tigress grabbed my neck, raising her hand, her claws out.

I snarled but was thrown back as the snow leopard shoved me behind her, hissing at the tigress.

The tigress seemed to have consented to whatever it was that the snow leopard was 'saying' and with one last sniff at me, she ran off to the others.

"_Aw hell no, bitch! Get away from my brother!" _Leah roared as she jumped on the lioness's back. The male tiger jumped to the lioness's aid, hovering over her fallen form protectively, and roared. Loudly.

Leah growled at him, her muzzle parted, _"Come at me, bro!" _She yelled.

He circled her, _"Leah, stop provoking him!" _Sam snarled, trying to get the black panther's enormous jaw away from his face.

But suddenly, all the cats seemed to backing away. The only thing that was barely visible was the flash of a patterned white coat zooming around, shoving the other cats off us.

"_She's protecting us!" _Seth said in realization. _"She's impossibly fast." _Embry gulped.

Soon the snow leopard was in front of our pack protectively, her back to us, letting out a low, warning growl to her pack; as if daring them to hurt us.

If animals could look confused, these cats certainly did. _"Their eyes are far too smart for them to be wild animals forgotten by scientists!" _Leah cried.

"_You mean their size is way too big to be normal." _ Brady grumbled.

The slender and tall lynx hissed at us from where she was, but immediately backed away asthe snow leopard hissed back.

Her pack all leaned forward, as if testing whether she would really stop them from attacking. She drew herself to her full height (which was impressively tall) and roared.

It wasn't loud and deafening like the male tiger's, but low and dangerous.

They all hissed, but it didn't seem like they were angry. _"What the hell is going on?" _Leah demanded, directing her question to no one.

We were all engrossed in what was happening, in the revelation of this new species.

_New species. _

I gasped. _"Catia couldn't be-"_ before I could finish that thought Leah lost it. _"This is your imprint?" _She yelled, her eyes glancing towards the tall and cunning snow leopard protecting us.

But we all jumped as Catia's pack (or family, I don't know!) all came closer than I would have liked and sniffed us.

Catia let them, sniffing us herself.

The jaguar growled, loudly, turning away.

The rest of the family followed, hissing at the snow leopard (Catia).

Soon it was just her and the pack. She turned to us, and looked at me.

I was once again mesmerized by her cat eyes. _"Paul…"_ Sam said warningly, letting me know we'd have a nice long chat about this later.

But I didn't care at the moment. She leaned in close to my wolf face, her eyes gazing intensely into mine. Once our noses were practically touching she let out a low hiss, her eyes narrowing. She looked behind and sped off.

We all turned, to find a vampire coming our way.

"_Leech!" _Brady yelled.

After having had witnessed those…creatures...killing a vampire seemed like a small task compared to even being face to face with those creatures.

As we set the leech's dismembered body on fire, the sun peeked out from the darkness, causing the stars' light to dull.

Then Sam turned to me. I groaned inwardly…scratch that, they were able to hear because of my thoughts so it wasn't really inwardly.

"_And what did you say again? She wasn't what?" _Sam asked, glaring at me. _"It's not like I _planned _on imprinting a…a…cat-mutant-girl!" _I said defensively, then I plopped myself on my stomach, placing my head between my paws, _"Imprint's are most definitely _not _s'posed to be enemies." _

"_I think we owe her for how she protected us tonight." _I looked up in shock as I realized that it was Leah who said that. _"What is this world coming to?" _I muttered.

She shot me a dirty look before Jared said, _"She's coming to the bonfire on Friday. We can talk then…?" _he looked at Sam for permission.

Sam thought this over. _"Dude, she'll be in her _human _form, she won't bite us." _Embry joked wearily. Sam finally nodded, but leaned in and said, _"But if she attacks- if she even shows _signs _of attacking- we'll have no choice but to hunt them. Understood?" _

I nodded sourly, before following them out of the woods.

"_**It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons." **_

_**-Johann Schiller **_

**Catia's POV**

I woke the next morning, lying on the ground of the caves. I realized I was naked and immediately put on the T-shirt and shorts I had packed.

My teeth clattered, it was freezing. I sniffed the air. My family was near. I knelt down and carried their bags on my shoulder.

It wasn't difficult to trace down MichaelAngelo. I tossed his bag to him, he grunted in thanks.

"Amadora is near, MichaelAngelo." "I'll give her the bag." He nodded, as I handed it to him. He walked off, shrugging his shirt on.

I found Cristian, rubbing his face with his hand tiredly, "Hey, menina," **(girl)** he sighed, snatching his bag from my hand, "Why did you fight us?" he asked suddenly as he buttoned his pants.

I felt my eyes widen.

Flashes of last night's event were faint. "I don't remember, Cristian." I said softly. "We attacked some…bears, I think." He frowned. I nodded, remembering, "I didn't want to attack them…or one of them…I think." I frowned as well.

"There are no scents of blood anywhere; we didn't hurt any of them." He said, patting my shoulder reassuringly, "I have a few scars though." He frowned at me angrily, before winking and saying in mock cheerfulness, "Let's hunt down our family!"

"This sucks!" wailed Giselle. It was always easy to find her, she complained loudly after full moons.

We found her, trying to untangle leaves from her hair. "Here's your bag, woman." Cristian said, throwing it mercilessly at her head. "You watch it, blondie." She snarled angrily, tugging her dress on, before going back to angrily picking at the leaves in her hair.

"Why did you attack us last night, Cat?" she mumbled, glancing at me, as she struggled with the leaves.

"I honestly don't remember _why_ I just remember that I didn't want us to attack one of the bears, so I defended them." I sighed exasperatedly, stalking off to find the rest.

Once we were all dressed, we went back to the caves and ran the miles to our car which was parked in a small treeless area near the road.

"I. Must. Eat!" Zeirus groaned loudly, letting out a breath which covered up the window. Giselle immediately drew a smiley face, beaming. I rolled my eyes,

"We should stop by at The Lodge again, I liked that place." Jimena said, smiling up at Jose.

Clever woman. I smirked.

And we did. "No awkward greetings today, Cat? Aw." Lisa pretended to pout. "You're just jealous because I have friends." I shot back.

"I have acquaintances, I never make friends." Lisa said in mock seriousness. "Didn't you have a bonfire to attend tonight, Catia?" Jose asked, wincing as he stood. The full moon had us all wearied out.

"Oh, merda!" **(shit)** I yelped jumping up immediately, which turned out to be a bad idea.

"I don't think you should go in this condition, Catia, full moon was just yesterday." Maria said, frowning. "I _want _to go! Besides, it'll get my mind of things." I said.

"You take the car; we can't have you running around in this pain." MichaelAngelo said firmly. "You can borrow mine, cherie." **(Darling)** Amadora said to me.

"What do you plan to wear?" Giselle asked. Maria's eyes gleamed excitedly, she loves dress ups. "Clothes." I sniped, tossing my head and looking out the window.

"Would you mind if I chose your clothes for you?" I simply sniffed at her offer; refusing, childishly, to answer her.

"I take it that you won't mind," she purred. I glared at her, "You must shower, and leave the rest to me." She smiled toothily.

"It's just a bonfire…" Teival said, rolling his eyes as Giselle began to lecture him on the 'art' of fashion.

"Shut up, Gis, you ain't got no pancake mix." Lisa scowled.

Giselle gasped, her eyes widening comically. She put her hand over her heart as if to make sure it was still beating, "Did you just say pancake mix? That is an offensive term to my religion, THE CHURCH OF AUNT JEMIMA!" she yelled, shaking her fist for emphasis.

"Why can't it be 'Uncle Jemima'?" complained Franco. "Sexist!" Zeirus accused.

I groaned as they argued about nonsense. "I'm probably the only sane one in this family." I muttered. They heard and directed their shouts at me.

As soon as we entered home we all went off to our bathrooms to shower, "Catia! You get into your shower right now, young lady! I'll be in your room in _exactly _five minutes!" Giselle screeched, running to her room.

Taking her warning seriously, I showered quickly and as soon as I wrapped the towel around myself, she opened the door, "Oh good, you're out! Now, I extended some clothes out for you," she knelt down to my bathroom drawers as I walked out to my room, "And don't complain or 'improvise'!" she added.

"It's just a bonfire, Giselle." I muttered, sighing as I saw my designer jeans, black lace chiffon shirt, and black biker boots spread on my bed.

"Giselle, I'm not taking my biker boots…they're only for _special _events." "Oh and Paul isn't a _special _occasion?" She demanded coming out from my bathroom with hair products and makeup.

I groaned loudly.

So loudly in fact Cristian came to the door, "Woman, I understand your excitement for hanging out with friends for the first time in a long while, but please. _Shut. Up._"

With that said, he stalked back into his room. "Leave him, he must be PMsing!" Giselle said loudly, making sure he heard. We heard him growl from his room.

"What is all this blubbering about?" Lisa asked, in an uncharacteristically normal mood. "Oh hi there, Lisa, we're playing dress-up. Care to join?" Giselle offered friendlily. "I'll _just _watch. But you dare get close to me with that blow-dryer or mascara, I'm out of here." She warned, giving Giselle the stink eye before her eyes softened as she gazed at me.

"You nervous?" Yes. "No." She raised her brow at me, not believing my lie. "What could possibly go wrong?" I demanded defensively, tossing my head. "Quit moving, cara." **(dear) **Giselle grit out, brushing the knots out of my hair. "Sorry." I muttered.

"You're taking _this_?" Lisa asked, holding up the outfit Giselle picked for me, "You're taking _this_? To a bonfire?" she asked again incredulously.

I sighed, glancing swiftly at Giselle. "I'll pick something for you instead…?" Lisa offered/asked.

Giselle and I looked up in amazement. Lisa was not one to offer help when it came to fashion, much less feel concerned on whether I was nervous about the boy I liked.

"Uhm…" "Sure, Lisa." Giselle blinked, "Go ahead." I nodded, agreeing with Giselle.

We both watched curiously as she rummaged through my drawers, and my closet.

"You'll wear this then." She murmured, laying out my favorite low-heeled grey boots, my light-washed jeans, and blue-and-white long-sleeved shirt.

I shot Giselle a triumphant look, making her scowl, "You're outfit _and _fashion sense is WAY better than Giselle's, Lisa. Thank you." I grinned at her.

She shrugged indifferently, back to her normal self. "Yeah yeah sure, sure." And with that muttered she walked out.

"That little girl is so strange sometimes." Giselle murmured, shaking her head fondly.


	14. I love you, even now

"_**I've fallen in love with you. I love you even now when you sit before me with the eyes of a wolf. So take pity upon the fool I have become." **_

_**-Ronda Thompson, The Untamed One**_

**Catia's POV**

I yelped in pain just as Giselle swiped the brush across my tangled, wet hair. I jumped as my phone rang. I angrily swatted Giselle's hand away before answering, "House of beauty, this is cutie, how may I help you?"

"Uh…Catia?" "Jared?" I bit my lip, embarrassed at my greeting.

"Um… yeah. I just wanted to tell you that you should bring your family." He said.

"Bring my family?" I asked apprehensively, sharing a confused glance with Giselle. "We'd like to meet 'em. Be here by 7:00. Did Kim send you the directions?" "Yep. And care to explain just how did you get my number?" I demanded.

"Yellow pages…Gotta go, bye."

"Our cell phone numbers aren't on the yellow pages?" I asked Giselle, staring at my cell in confusion. "No. Our numbers are never public, Cat." Giselle snorted. "Yellow pages my ass!" I retorted, shaking my head.

Giselle rolled her eyes, "What'd he say?" "He said to bring you guys along. I don't really want to. You guys are so embarrassing." I muttered the last part. "We're not embarrassing!" Giselle screeched childishly, blow drying my hair.

When she finished drying my hair she called out, "Cristian!"

"Why. Why? Why must you always call _me_? Why not Franco, or Zeirus for a change?" Cristian groaned as he came to my door. His hair was a mess; his eyes were slightly red, as if he had just woken up.

"Sorry to wake you, Cristian." I muttered as Giselle said, "Because your room is the closest. Anyway, I need you to deliver a message."

"Your wish is my command." He yawned as he snapped sarcastically. "Tell everyone to get ready. We're going to this bonfire thingey with Cat." Cristian blinked before glancing at me.

"They want to meet you guys." I sighed, "Although I don't see what could possibly be so interesting about you guys." "Hey!" Giselle and Cristian protested at the same time.

"We're awesome, Catia!" "Yeah!" Giselle nodded in agreement, "How many people do you know that have cat monsters in the family?"

"That's actually not a fact I like to make public, Gis." I snapped as she combed my now dry hair.

"Oh, quit being a sour puss," Giselle muttered before shooing Cristian away.

Giselle patiently did my hair, every single strand curled. "Welp! You're ready, get dressed. You do your own make up." She swatted my behind as she left my room. "Pervert." I muttered, knowing she would hear.

"I'm not the one with a poster of Marc Spitz hanging over my bed!" She yelled. I gasped as I ran out to stand in the entrance of my room to glare at her, "You bitch!"

"Girls!" we both jumped as we turned. Jimena was standing there, her brow raised, "Language!"

"Sorry." We muttered as she neared. "Now, what is this I hear about going to a fire?" "Bonfire, Jimena." Giselle corrected her quietly. "Yes, yes the bonfire thing. We're invited?"

"Apparently." I shrugged. She cocked her head to the side, "Do you _want _us to go with you?" She asked. "Well, I don't mind." I had begun to say but was cut off by Giselle pointing at me before saying loudly, "This little girl is _ashamed _of us, Jimena! We should abandon her here to rot!"

Jimena laughed, squeezing Giselle's cheek, "Preciosa, Hermosa!" **(Precious, beautiful) **she cooed playfully, before turning to me, still chuckling.

"I guess you could come." I muttered before adding, "It's not _you _I'm ashamed of." I glared pointedly at Giselle. "I am hurt, Catia!" she gasped, putting her hand on her heart, trying to look angelic.

"Nice try, Gis! Not falling for it!" I snapped playfully as I went back to my room. "We'll leave in 20 minutes. Knowing you," Jimena added as she went down the stairs, "you'd probably take an hour to get ready, Giselle. I suggest you get ready now."

By 6:30, Teival and Maria's little family were buckled snugly into their car while the rest of us went in a separate car.

The drive wasn't long, our house was thirty five minutes away from the LaPush beach.

"This is so beautiful!" Jimena gasped softly, looking at the small cozy-looking house. It looked like a fairy tale. So comforting and cozy it was unreal. It was a red, two-story house deep in the green of the trees.

The sun was barely beginning to set, the sky a pink-orangey color as the sun casted its last rays unto our side of earth. The big fire in the middle of the group was glowing warmly and brilliantly, a perfect contrast against the sky.

Everything seemed to quiet down as we stepped out of our vehicles.

"They all kind of look alike to me." Lisa murmured quietly to me as we neared the group. "Tall, ridiculously ripped, and tanned? Not that _I _mind. They're quite hot." Giselle snickered quietly, checking them out unashamedly.

"Cat!" I swear the wind was knocked out of my lungs as Kimberly crushed me into a hug. "Kimberly."I nodded, practically gasping for air as I gingerly removed her arms from around my neck. "Hey, Kim!" Maria greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Maria!"

Maria blinked, surprised that Kim cared enough to remember our names. Kim laughed, "Come, I'll introduce you all to my family."

"Hello, I'm Billy Black." Said a man in a wheel chair.

He had shoulder-length, straight jet black hair, and dark black eyes and tanned skin. "Hello, Billy Black, I am Jose." Jose said, shaking his hand, "And this is my wife Jimena,"

"So nice to meet you, Billy Black," Jimena smiled warmly before turning to MichaelAngelo, "And this is our son, MichaelAngelo." She beamed at him as he stepped up, his arm around Amadora's tiny waist.

"Thank you for inviting us, Billy Black." Was all he said as his looked around, but stopped once they landed on his wife, who was giving him a glare.

"We'll talk later." She snapped quietly to him, before introducing herself to Billy.

MichaelAngelo rolled his eyes as Maria disguised her laugh with a cough.

"I love the place!" Jimena exclaimed, eyeing the house. Billy Black laughed warmly.

He had a nice laugh, so I decided perhaps I'd like him. "This is actually Sam and Emily's place!"

Sam stepped up. He was enormous, nearly MichaelAngelo's height (I swear, MichaelAngelo is part human and part giant), he had on a white T-shirt and jean shorts; the T-shirt revealing the bulging shape of his muscles underneath. "Hello, I'm Sam Uley, and this is my wife Emily."

She came up behind him, smiling.

I suppressed a gasp but I noticed Lisa's eyes widen at the sight of her scars.

"Hello, I'm Emily Young." "You must be the mistress of the house! I'm Amadora, pleased to meet you." Amadora laughed, introducing herself. "I love the place!" Jimena nodded in agreement. "Aw, thank you, Sam was the one who built it." she smiled at him as he placed his arm around her waist.

"It's well done." Jose complimented, eyeing the house appreciatively. "Thank you, Jose." Sam nodded as Kimberly pointed us out, "Everyone, this is Maria, Jimena, Amadora, Jose, MichaelAngelo, Teival, Zeirus, Franco, Cristian, Giselle, Catia, and Lisa. I don't know these two little ones yet. Hello, I'm Kim." She knelt down, extending her hand to Linda.

"I'm Linda." Linda said shyly, shaking her hand quickly. "I'm Ramses." He said, using the solemn tone Teival uses when he's introducing himself. "Well, this here is Quil-"

"What kind of name is 'Quil'?" Linda asked, scrunched her nose in disgust. Everyone howled with laughter as Quil scowled, but grinned good-naturedly.

"Linda!" Maria scolded her quietly. "Sorry." Linda muttered quickly, blushing.

"It's ok, Linda, we all pick on him." Jared whispered to her, winking. "And this here is Jared, my boyfriend. And this is Jacob, Billy's son. Embry, Brady, Seth, Leah, Collin, Paul and this here is Sue Clearwater."

"Welcome to our tribe!" Embry called from where he was sitting, his voice slightly muffled from the food in his mouth. Leah smacked the back of his head, scowling as she rolled her eyes at him, "Idiot." "Hey!" he yelled in indignantly.

_Hmmm. Lisa and her might get along. _

Sue Clearwater was a petite woman, with sun-kissed skin, dark brown eyes, and glossy dark hair. "There's lots of food if you're hungry," she said to the boys as she came to stand in front of us. She had a nice soft voice.

She shook hands with our old people (our 'parents' and 'grandparents').

"Come sit with me!" Kim chirped, leading us away.

"Why is your name Quil?" I heard Linda ask Quil. "Because he's part bird." Brady teased. "Quit it!" Quil laughed, before sitting Linda on his lap and replying that he didn't know; that his parents were just weird that way.

Teival and Sam conversed, as Ramses sat and ate quietly, sitting on his father's lap. Maria was laughing and talking animatedly with Emily, helping her out with the tables and food.

_Married women…_I rolled my eyes.

"Got you a plate, gattino." Zeirus murmured, carefully handing me a plate full of food. There were two chicken legs, three barbeque slices, mashed potatoes, a corn on the cob, Doritos, and a bread roll.

I immediately dug into the food, as did he and Giselle; still weary from the full moon.

"Mind if I sit here?" I looked up.

It was Paul Meraz.

I nodded vigorously, the 'yes' sounding muffled from the food in my mouth.

"Too bad, so sad." He smirked, taking the seat next to me anyway. I glared at him before rolling my eyes and getting back to my food.

I sensed him gaping at me.

I turned to him, swallowing, before sheepishly saying, "I'm very hungry." "So I see, and there's no problem with that." He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

It was my turn to gape. He caught me staring at him and winked.

I scowled.

_Damn you, Paul Meraz!_

I looked around.

Ramses had now joined the chatter with Brady, Quil and Linda. I watched in amusement as they interrupted each other, excitedly telling Quil and Brady a story while they listened attentively.

Lisa was talking with Seth and Cristian, Zeirus was sitting to my right, conversing with Jared, Kim, and Giselle.

Franco was joking around with Embry and Collin, they were howling with laughter.

This 'tribe' certainly seemed like the perfect medicine after a full moon.

Taking in the scene before me, I realized that perhaps we'd make it. Maybe there _was _hope for us to have a bright future.

"What are you smiling at?" Paul asked, glancing at me. I shrugged, "Nothing. Everything."

"You're so weird." He mumbled, stuffing his face. I shot him a glare, "Says the steroid freak!"

He choked on his food, I patted his back to ease the choking. Once he composed himself he turned to look at me before letting out a resonating laugh.

If I were him, I probably would've been angered or offended. I knew he wasn't on steroids; his scent was pure and clean, smelling nothing of drugs or any of those things.

His laugh wasn't loud or annoying; it was deep and melodic…and contagious.

I began to giggle, doing my best to stifle my laugh.

Soon we were both laughing, about nothing really. I noticed Giselle send me a perplexed look, it had been a while since I had laughed with a boy.

As soon as our laughs calmed down to chuckles, and he turned back to his food, I sent her an angry frown, baring my teeth menacingly. Her eyes widened, I snickered at her reaction as I turned my attention back to Paul.

I caught Amadora glancing swiftly at someone, indicating me to look. I pretended to stretch, my eyes sweeping in the scenery around us.

I saw Billy Black staring at me. His face unreadable.

"…_**We're werewolves. We don't get to judge 'crazy'."**_

_**-Carrie Vaughn, Kitty Goes to War**_

**Paul's POV**

_I was in a meadow; everything seemed to have a blur around it, as if though it were a dream. _

_I was lying face up, the sun beaming down gently on me, the wind playfully twirling, causing the leaves to rise and twirl and the grass to wave. The trees formed a small canopy over me, shading me from the sun, but allowing its rays to peek through its gaps. _

_I felt happy, blissful even. I felt something move on my arm. _

I jumped slightly.

_I looked up to find Catia gazing up serenely at me, her body on top of mine, her face rested on my chest; she beamed as she saw me look up at her, "Good afternoon, _querido_." She murmured as she kissed the corner of my lips. _

_I blinked, confused. _

_She looked so relaxed and happy. I'd never seen her like this, I was used to seeing her eyes always guarded, her face emotionless. _

_But this childish frivolity of hers was confusing and uncharacteristic. _

_She grinned at my confused expression before sitting up, her hands rested on my chest and her knees pinned around my waist, to lean over and kiss me fully on the lips. _

_I felt my heart pound, and a growl rise to my throat as I gripped her hips, deepening the kiss. _

_She pulled back way much sooner than I would've have liked but I was left breathless with the dazzling smile she flashed as she stood, pulling me up with her by the collar of my shirt. _

"_Let's get home, _lobo_." She smiled, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. _

_Suddenly the entire scenery dissolved. _

_The full moon was out, the sky dark and the stars alight. _

_I was standing with my pack in the forest. The forest looked familiar and I realized it was the one close to Sam and Emily's house. _

_I was panting on the floor in my wolf form. I was angry and anxious, I turned and saw Sam and the rest of the pack running in the opposite direction. _

_I automatically stood to follow, but my legs didn't obey and made me run the opposite direction. _

"_Paul!" I heard Catia call in fear. My ears perked up in alert, "Paul!" came the call again. _

_This time I ran towards the direction it was coming from. _

_My heart began to beat loudly, audible in my ears. I heard the loud panting of my pack as they continued running somewhere near. _

_I came to stop in a small clearing, I turned, my ears on alert for any sign of Catia. _

_My pack appeared behind me, their enormous wolf eyes staring at me gravely. I turned as I heard a twig snap, and out from the trees, Catia appeared. _

_Her facial features sharp, and her posture crouched into an animalistic fighting stance, her eyes a pale green with cat-slits instead of pupils. Her mouth twisted into a cunning smile, revealing her gleaming sharp fangs, her eyes ablaze with glee; her face alight with a cruel look. _

_Suddenly the sun peeked out into the darkness, the sky aglow with a pale pink-orange light. _

_I whined in worry as I neared her but she hissed angrily at me, her pale green eyes cooling down into that deep gorgeous brown I was in love with; her eyes back to normal but filled with tears that glimmered as the sun shone on them, causing them to glitter. Her face was back to normal, but now contorted in pain. _

_I stepped toward her, but my pack growled, not at me, but at her. _

_When they growled, her face was back to animalistic and cruel, I whimpered, begging her to look at me. She looked down at me, her eyes softening back to normal. _

_She stepped forward, I felt my pack members tense behind me, she caressed my furry wolf face lovingly, I leaned into her hand. _

_I looked up at her to find her eyes brimming with tears. She smiled wistfully at me as she began to walk away from me. _

_I started, intending to go after her, but Sam, whom suddenly appeared at my side, growled, commanding me to stay. _

_I growled/whined as I continued watching her small figure disappear into the forest, I paced back and forth, wanting to go after her but having to obey Sam's command._

"_Paul." Her whisper was carried to me by the wind; she turned and grinned weakly, waving slightly before turning away and continued on her way. _

_Soon her walking form disappeared from my view, leaving me feel miserable and hollow. _

_I was dead without her._

"Paul!"

I jumped, sitting up immediately.

_Catia?_

The lights were switched on, causing me to squint as my eyes got used to the light's glow, "Breakfast is ready! Get up and dressed, you look terrible, son." My mom said as she frowned, pulling the blanket off me.

I groaned, throwing myself back into my pillows. "And don't you dare groan at me, young man!" she called as she went down the stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered, getting up.

My stomach growled responsively at the smell of all the food my mother prepared for me.

I gave her peck on her cheek before digging into my heavenly breakfast. "Did you rest well?" she asked, putting a few dishes into the sink. I mumbled an incoherent response as I nodded, my mouth stuffed with food.

She laughed, before leaning against the cabinet.

She bit her lip.

I swallowed my food down. My mother was nervous, "What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Nothing, baby, just..." she sighed. I raised a brow at her. She sighed in defeat, she took a seat before asking, "Are you gonna tell your imprint tonight?"

I looked down at my plate, losing my appetite as I realized that tonight wasn't going to be any other night like those when Jared brought his imprint.

"Jared invited her family as well." I muttered, taking a bite of my omelet.

She raised her brows in surprise, "Really? They'll know too?"

I grimaced, feeling uncomfortable lying to my mother. "I guess..." I turned, setting my plate into the sink.

"Why aren't you happy, Paul?" she asked, taking my hand, making me face her. "I guess I'm scared how she'll react." That was partly true.

Her face softened as she reached up to stroke my cheek. I leaned down, allowing her to do so.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, "Goodness…" she murmured, smiling slightly, "I hadn't even noticed. You're taller than me."

I was a little surprised by this, I've been a shifter for nearly two years and she was barely noticing that I was taller than her.

I chuckled slightly, kissing her hand, "Gotta go, mom," I murmured to her, kissing her forehead.

"Take care, okay, kid?" she demanded sternly, pointing a finger at me, wiping her eyes with her other hand.

I laughed as I shut the door behind me.

Being the only relative I had (other than my dad, but I don't know him well), my mother and I grew close over the years.

Before shifting, I was an asshole. Even I admit so. I was angry all the time (I still do get mad, but not as often like before I imprinted), and impatient.

My mother had to deal with all that shit, and she always forgave me. Again and again.

I chuckled, reminiscing.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard Brady tease as he appeared out of nowhere and walked faster to keep up in pace with me.

I rolled my eyes, my content mood ruined by the idiot.

"None of your damn business." I growled. "Aw I was just kidding, Paul! You're such a grouch!" I ignored him, trying to go back to my thoughts.

"Wonder how Catia will ever manage with you." He added wistfully.

I whipped around to look at him, I started towards him, growling but he rose his hands up immediately in surrender. "I'm only joking! Sheesh! You're so jumpy today!"

"Maybe because her and her _family _are all coming to the bonfire tonight." I snapped through my clenched teeth.

His eyes widened, "Oh crap." He muttered. "Yeah, 'oh crap'!" I hissed, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"So they're probably all gonna hear the legends?" he asked quietly. "Ya think?" I snorted, rolling my eyes before walking away.

"Welp!" he shrugged cheerfully, "That's really no reason for you to let your panties get up in a twist!"

I threw him a glare, "Yes, Brady, actually this _is _a reason for me to let my panties get up in a twist! There's a very, _very _fat chance that it was her and her family that attacked us last night, Billy and Sam plan to confront them tonight, and I already know what they'll decide!"

"What will they decide?" Brady asked quietly, wide-eyed.

I felt my face contort into a bitter sneer, "They'll declare them an abomination, a threat to our kind and humans. They'll make us hunt them. And you know why? Because they're scared, scared of any other species that's different. Just like our ancestors were scared of the Cold Ones."

With that said, I stormed off.

Honestly, I felt bad insulting our ancestors, that was a major slip up on my part, but I was freakin' pissed. They weren't following our rules: No hurting the imprints.

Lucky Jared and Sam. They get all the normal girls.

I sighed, slowing my pace as I came across the cliffs.

Catia was beyond normal. She was a...strange-creature-that-attacked/protected-us-last-night.

I growled aloud in frustration. I inhaled and exhaled, calming myself.

It was wrong of me to think of her, my imprint, in such a way; blaming for her for something she probably didn't have a choice in.

And I was relieved she wasn't normal which saves me a lot of trouble. The trouble that Sam and Jared deal with every day: their imprints are incapable of defending themselves against the supernatural.

Scratch that. I think they're even incapable of defending themselves against _normal human bugglers. _

I was disgusted with seeing Sam and Jared go all love-dovey or fatherly-protective of their imprints, sometimes exaggerating their protectiveness and underestimating their imprints.

I wasn't gonna be like that with Catia. I wasn't gonna follow her around, sighing in awe at her every blink or breath! I wasn't gonna follow her around like a little lost puppy (no pun intended). I wasn't gonna drool all over her like they did with Emily and Kim.

Those little things seemed to annoy Emily and Kim sometimes, actually.

I walked around aimlessly, thinking.

Soon I heard a wolf's howl. Embry.

I immediately shifted and ran to where he was.

"_Where were you? Jared and Seth have been trying to call you, you don't answer._" He demanded, rolling his enormous eyes before running towards Sam's and Emily's.

"_Well excuse me, I've had quite a few things on my mind._" I snap at him, keeping pace with him.

"_Paul Meraz…thinking! What a miracle!_" he grinned lopsidedly, letting out a laugh that came out a bark.

I rolled my eyes. "_Are they here yet?_" I asked, suddenly anxious. "_Nope. Emily's just taking all the food out." _

Both our mouths watered as our noses were hit with the smell of food.

We shifted, dressed ourselves and joined the small little crowd of family.

"I'm starving! Can we serve ourselves now?" Quil whined, his facial expression that of a dying man.

"No, we have to wait until the guests arrive." Emily told him, nudging his head softly with her wooden cooking spoon.

"Oh, and we don't count as guests? I am hurt!" Embry cried. "Oh shush you two!" Leah scowled, smacking their heads lightly as she passed them.

"This is domestic violence, I tell you!" Quil cried as Embry nodded vigorously in agreement. "I'm reporting you!"

She growled as she started towards them but Embry grasped Jacob's arm, nudging him towards her, "Protect me!"

"Leave him alone, Embry, he won't open up to us anytime soon." Leah sneered as she took her seat.

Jacob rolled his eyes as soon as she turned away. I smirked.

Slowly, _ever so slowly_, Jake was returning to us.

The sun was beginning to set when two cars drove up. It was the black Chevy Tahoe Jared, Kim and I had seen, and the other was a silver BMW.

"Oh, c'mon! Not freakin' Cullen-cars!" Leah groaned loudly. "Leah!" Emily scolded, but the grin was obvious in her face.

Everything quieted down as they parked and the family stepped out of the car.

From the BMW, stepped out the two little kids and the tanned woman and the teacher, Teival.

From the Chevy the others stepped out.

Lisa and Giselle murmured to each other quietly as they all walked toward us.

"Cat!" I heard Catia let out a gasp as Kim wrapped her arms around her. "Kimberly." She nodded weakly, gingerly prying her arms off her neck.

"Hello, Kim." The tanned woman smiled at her. "Hey Maria!"

Maria cocked her head to the side as she blinked at Kim. "Come, I'll introduce you to my family." She laughed, tugging at Catia's hand eagerly.

As Billy, Emily, Sam, and Sue introduced themselves to the family, we all curiously observed them.

Nothing really seemed off about them, except they really looked tired; they looked normal. The grandfather, Jose, was a scary looking man. He was taller than Sam and an inch taller than his son, MichaelAngelo; he had that Antonio-Banderas kind of look. Greying thick hair, bushy brows, chiseled jaw, and muscular figure.

His wife, Jimena, was a petite woman. She was thin but well toned, having light brown hair, with dark brown eyes.

MichaelAngelo was enormous (like Jose), with a squared jaw, an Italian accent, black well-combed hair, and cold grey-green eyes. He seemed a little cold but his cold gaze would visibly soften once they landed on his wife.

"Kinda reminds me of Sam and Emily." Embry whispered to Quil, who 'hmm'ed in agreement.

His wife, Amadora, was a brown-skinned woman with a French accent.

She seemed nice enough, but the way her eyes would dance around kind of creeped me out. As if though she was checking for possible escapes or attacking points.

Kim went on to pointing them out, but knelt down to shake hands with the little ones, "Hello, I'm Kim."

"I'm Linda." She curly-haired, blue-eyed little girl said, shyly shaking Kim's hand.

"I'm Ramses." The little boy said solemnly as he shook hands with Kim.

Soon all the introductions were finished as they filled their plates like ravenous wolves (Oh the irony!).

"Come sit with me!" Kim chirped as she pulled Catia's arm. "Okay." She murmured quietly, sitting down next to her.

Kim sent me a triumphant look. I growled, "Imprint-thief!" I mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes before giving her attention back to Catia.

"If you like Cat so much you should probably go sit next to her before Franco does." I turned. It was Zeirus who had spoken, he was filling up two plates. "Franco's very protective of her, she's the one most closest to him in our family." He explained as he finished filling the plates before walking away.

I quickly served my plate, before going to Catia.

"Mind if I sit here?" She looked up, her cheeks round from the filled in her mouth. She nodded vigorously, mumbling out something that a lot like 'yes'.

I smirked, "Too bad, so sad."

She gave me the stink eye before shrugging and getting back to her food, eating voraciously, reminding me so much of Jacob and myself.

She glanced at me, catching me gaping at her, before swallowing and shrugging sheepishly, "I'm very hungry." "So I see," I chuckled, before quickly adding, "And there's no problem with that."

And with that said, I dug into my food. It took me a few seconds to realize that now it was Catia gaping at me. I turned to her and winked. Her eyes widened slightly before she looked away, scowling.

I laughed silently.

I noticed her looking around, her brown eyes shining hopefully, the corners of her lips lifted up to a faint smile. "What are you smiling about?" I asked, managing to sound nonchalant.

The small smile faded from her lips as she shrugged, "Nothing. Everything."

"You're so weird." I muttered taking a bite at my food, knowing she'd hear. "Says the steroid freak!" she shot back quickly.

_Steroid freak? How unoriginal. _

I choked on my food as a laugh came up my throat. She patted my back as I coughed. I turned to stare at her, before laughing.

She glanced around uncertainly before joining in, letting out a few cute giggles of her own. Soon we were both laughing, laughing at absolutely nothing.

_She's beautiful when she laughs…_

_Quit drooling!_

Soon our laughs calmed down to slight chuckles, I turned back to my food.

My hand froze in mid-air as I noticed Catia freeze, staring at something to our left. I looked to see what it was bugging her.

She was staring at Billy, as if though they were having a stare-down contest. His expression was unreadable and he had that frosty glint in his eyes.

Catia's tensed shoulders relaxed immediately when Amadora came up to us, putting her hand on her shoulder, "I'll just borrow minou here for a second, Paul, please excuse us." She smiled warmly as she pulled Catia away.

Billy Black rolled his wheel chair up to me as soon as they were gone. "You have to be cautious, Paul," He murmured quietly, "They're dangerous."

"We're not even sure if it _was _them last n-" "Did you feel a connection to that leopard?" he asked, interrupting me.

I was taken aback by his question, offended even. I glowered angrily at the floor, "Yes." I muttered through clenched teeth. "Then it was her." He nodded firmly.

"So what are gonna do about it?" I asked miserably, looking up to see Catia speaking to her parents in hushed whispers _and _in French. "We'll confront them. I've already asked Jared to escort Kimberly to her house. As soon as he comes back we'll start talking."

"They brought their kids, Billy." I sighed, glancing towards the little ones.

The boy, Ramses, was seated on Quil's lap, as was his twin sister Linda. They were talking animatedly, interrupting each other as they excitedly told him a story. Quil and Embry were listening, amused.

"They must be like them too." He murmured more to himself than me, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

I glanced around, hoping they'd leave before Jared got back. I groaned in dread as I saw him park his truck, coming out as he placed his keys in his pocket, looking grave.

Billy cleared his throat, placing himself in the center; Sam stepped up behind him, resting his hands on the handle of Billy's wheel chair.

We all quieted and looked up.

I noticed Ramses and Linda slip away from Quil and unto Maria and Teival's lap.

"We've invited you here today, with the purpose of talking with you of something. We hope we may come to some agreement." Billy began cordially, directing his words to Jose. He simply nodded, indicating with his hand for Billy to continue.

"We are aware of what you and your family are." The Ferreira family all visibly tensed at this, the two little kids glanced up at their siblings, their eyes wide.

"We were attacked last night," Sam told them solemnly, "by these feline-like creatures. One of them protected us from the rest. There were twelve of them." With the last part said, he glared pointedly at the entire family.

Catia stood slowly as Sam spoke, going to stand next to her grandparents. Soon her brothers and sisters all did the same.

"You were the wolves last night," Jimena whispered in shocked realization. Billy glanced at Sam as he straightened his back to stand taller; we all went to stand next to him.

"_All _of you are wolves?" Maria asked incredulously. "We're werewolves." Brady corrected.

"_Werewolves_?" MichaelAngelo snarled as they all eyed us up and down, "Why didn't you phase last night then?"

Amadora put her small hand on his chest as she stepped forward, murmuring to him, "Apaiser, choux." He huffed but stepped back, scowling.

She then turned to us, "You are not werewolves. I've heard of your kind. You have the ability to _shift _into enormous wolves when provoked or at will. You are shape shifters." She paused before glancing at the seats saying, "If you'll take a seat, we will explain ourselves."

We all turned to Sue and Billy. They shared a look before Sue nodded to us, we sat.

I glanced at Catia, her eyes looking around swiftly. She stopped when her eyes landed on me; she pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing slightly. She shook her head slightly before going back to 'observation mode'.

I winced. I couldn't help but feel that perhaps she was angry or disappointed with us. With me.

"We're cat-monsters, or typically known as 'werecats'. Every full moon, we phase into – ah, how did you put it, Sam? 'Feline-like creatures', no?" Amadora quirked a dark brow at him before turning her attention back to all of us.

"We're like the werewolves on the movies; our change is painful," they all winced, "we lose control, we feel a desperate urge to kill…something, someone, anything. We go…'crazy'. But we don't attack our loved ones," she smiled fondly at MichaelAngelo as he squeezed her hand, his eyes softening slightly but the scowl still in his face as he eyed us.

Leah scoffed in disbelief, rolling her eyes. Amadora's eyes snapped up to look at Leah, "Ever." She snapped, before going back to her story, "In our Cat forms, our subconscious locks away the memory of the people we love…Kind of like the 'You-can't-attack-these-people' list."

"But," she added, sending Catia a glance, "somehow, this young woman's subconscious didn't allow her to attack you; so her Cat instincts kicked in for her and protected you. Why? Who knows? Who cares? You're alive, you're okay, go on with your life."

"You think explaining to us what you are will change the fact that you're still a threat to humanity?" Leah demanded incredulously, crossing her arms as she stood forward.

My pack members all murmured in agreement.

I looked at Catia as my heart sunk.

I already knew what Sam and Billy were going to decide. They would announce them an abomination, a threat; the complete opposite of what we were: protectors of humanity.

We all seemed to have realized this at the same time, because suddenly, everything tensed.

My pack members all seemed to crouch subtly, staying close to Sam. I reluctantly followed their stance.

I noticed Teival slowly push Ramses and Linda behind him, taking a subtle fighting stance as he inched closer to Maria.

Maria's eyes narrowed as she crouched slightly, Lisa's pale pink eyes danced around almost gleefully as she looked around for any signs of a threat.

"We really do not wish to be enemies with your pack, Sam Uley." Jose said quietly, raising his hands slowly in a sign of surrender. MichaelAngelo's eyes widened slightly as he glanced at Jose in confusion.

"You're a danger to humanity." Sam declared, uncrossing his arms.

I saw Catia's face shut down as Giselle and Maria's eyes widened in hurt.

I wanted to scream. Sam, Alpha of our pack or not, was not allowed to hurt my imprint. It was against our rules, and she is mine. My fucking imprint.

I began to shake slightly, "Save it for when we attack, Paul." Leah murmured quietly to me, thinking I was eager to attack.

I snarled at her as I threw her my trademark glare. She snarled back but whipped her head back to pay attention as Billy spoke.

"You will have to leave Washington. They are protectors of this place, and this here is our territory. As you've said, you're not in control of your actions when you phase in full moons."

"We will not leave, Billy Black," Jimena spoke, stepping up so she was next to her husband. She grasped his hand, "We will leave your territory immediately, but leave Washington? No. We must stay here at least a year before we leave."

"You are correct in your statement of us not being in control of our actions during our phase. But that is why we move to places like these; we phase deep in the forest, away from humans. We attacked no other humans than you, and even you were protected by my daughter." Amadora nodded towards Catia, whose face was impassive.

"You are still a danger to our kind and humans." Sam snarled, stepping forward angrily.

Amadora calmly met his intimidating glare with a cold look as MichaelAngelo pulled her back as he spoke, "We will leave your territory, Billy Black." He turned to Jose and Jimena, who were staring at him wistfully.

"We will leave." He repeated, to them this time. "We will continue living here, but we will phase in Canada," Amadora said as she signaled for Zeirus and Franco to take the kids into the car.

"It would be unwise of you to interfere this time," she added sharply, glancing back at us sternly.

Franco and Zeirus drove away with the kids; Zeirus driving the kids away in one car, and Franco drove the other.

Suddenly, Leah phased with a growl, running at the Ferreira family.

I guess perhaps she thought it was okay to attack now because the kids were gone, I expected Sam to stop her, but I cried out in shock as all the others began to phase too.

I saw Amadora shake her head in disappointment as they all began to run into the forest, away from us. "C'mon, Paul!" Jared called before he shifted and ran after them too.

Sam's big wolf eyes glared at me sternly, I sighed and shifted, immediately greeted by their thoughts of excitement of chasing this new kind.

I whined and whimpered as I ran unenthusiastically after them, not with the intention of hurting them but simply making sure they made it out okay.

"_They're slower in their human form!_" Leah yelled in glee as she raced toward Amadora, preparing to nip at her ankle.

Suddenly, MichaelAngelo turned, making us screech to a stop as he hissed into Leah's face.

Leah fell back in shock and fear.

MichaelAngelo's face was sharper, his eyes green and with cat-slits, black fur shaped around his face like side-burns, his nails replaced by long, sharp claws; his teeth large fangs. He was tall in his human-form, but enormous in this half-animal-half-human form.

"_They can still phase into a Cat form, Leah._" I told her smugly, happy that they were able to get away safely, trotting after my pack instead of running with them.

She growled at me as she hurried on ahead, howling. Soon the others joined in.

"_Sam!_" I growled as I hurried to run at his pace, "_Stop! Call down the hunt! They can half-phase, even as humans, we can't win._" I practically begged.

He barely even glanced my way, "_We protect, Paul, and they're a threat._" "_They haven't even attacked anyone else other than us!_" My protest coming out a growl.

He turned to me unexpectedly, making me stop. "_We will hunt them, Paul._" He snarled quietly in his Alpha tone. I felt my legs give away, making me fall in submission.

I panted as I just watched my pack members go after my imprint and her family.

I growled as I stood and turned, running in the opposite direction.


	15. I thought you were gone forever

"_**I thought you were gone forever, I thought you'd walked away from everything, because I failed, because I destroyed…"**_

_**-Alexandra Adornetto, Halo **_

**Third-Person POV**

"_They're chasing us, they're chasing us…" _Catia chanted quietly to herself in disbelief as they ran deeper into the forest, the wolf shifters right on their tail.

She admitted that she had been excited, giddy even, to meet Paul and Kim's friends; she had felt relieved and hopeful when she saw her family getting along so well with them.

_That's why you should never hope, Catia. _She told herself, shaking her head in disappointment, her eyes burning with tears.

She caught Jimena's gaze.

_Catia, querida, no te dejes. _Jimena thought to herself, gazing sadly at the young woman she had always seen as a granddaughter.

Out of all of them, it was Catia that had trust issues. She understood her though, knowing that Catia's own father kicked her out of his home, rejected her, hated her.

So of course it was normal for Catia to be cautious, but seeing her get hurt like she did today, it broke her heart.

The wolves behind them howled, making them all run faster.

"_They'll only go home, Sam, they won't hunt tonight." _Seth told Sam, getting weary of the chase, not wanting to hurt them.

Sam threw him a glance, before focusing on the family running from them.

He nodded, _"You're right. We'll watch them in full moon." _

They all retreated, heading back to Sam's house.

"They left." Lisa announced quietly as they all came to a stop.

They all looked behind their shoulders, "Catia…" Maria had begun to say but Catia was already heading towards the entrance of their house.

"Leave her, Maria." Lisa said quietly, "She'll come around."

"They chased you guys?" Zeirus scoffed incredulously as Franco quietly eyed them all. "They're dogs, of course they chased us, Zeirus." Lisa snapped, back to normal.

"But that's…." Zeirus let his voice trail off, finding no word appropriate enough to describe the situation. "It's barbaric, that's what it is." Franco hissed as he made his way upstairs, going after Catia.

He knocked on Catia's bedroom door, growling lowly when she called, "Go away, Franco!" "Like hell I'm going away, sciocco!" he hissed, "Open the door, woman!"

She grudgingly opened the door, dressed in her silk robe, "Come in." she muttered, letting him in.

"What happened?" he demanded, sitting on a couch. "They knew it was us, Franco. Somehow they knew." She whispered, taking in a breath to calm herself.

"I remember that part," he growled, rolling his eyes, "Why did they chase you?"

She shrugged helplessly, looking small and vulnerable.

Franco sighed as he stood, going to her and hugging her. "Don't be hurt, gattino," he murmured into her hair, "Paul must've been reluctant to chase you. He likes you."

She pulled away from his embrace, turning to look at him, her eyes gleaming with angry tears, "No, Franco," she hissed, "I want him to be scared of me."

"You do?" Franco asked skeptically, quirking a brow.

"He should be." She growled in frustration, punching the pillow closest to her, her claws leaving a mark. "I don't know how to feel, Franco." She admitted timidly, slumping down into a couch in defeat, "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so quickly, I shouldn't have let myself be betrayed by my own heart."

Franco shook his head, "He likes you very much, Catia!" he snapped. Catia blinked in surprise, Franco never snapped at her before.

"I've seen how he looks at you! He looks at you like-" "Don't you dare say it, Franco." She warned lowly. "Like Ixia did." He ended defiantly.

She stood swiftly, leaning into his face, snarling. "That's the thing, Franco! Ixia is gone! _Gone! _And the reason as to why he isn't here today is probably my fault!"

"Don't be daft, Catia," he hissed back, narrowing his eyes, "It wasn't your fault, Ixia was never one to let himself be controlled by anyone, much less you. He joined in the war to protect our kind. There was nothing you could've done to stop him, nothing you could've done to save him."

Franco took in a breath, unclenching his fists before quietly adding, "Otherwise it'd be him in your situation right now."

Catia nodded, closing her eyes as she swallowed, finally allowing her tears to slide freely across her cheeks.

Franco felt his heart clench in pain for his sister, the woman who had saved him, the woman whom he had grown to love and had grown so close to.

He cleared his throat before going to her and embracing her once again.

She sobbed freely this time, hugging him back.

"Besides, we'll see him Monday, you can talk to him then." He told her, chuckling humorlessly as she pulled away and allowed him to wipe her tears away.

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "I simply don't understand how he can like me. He doesn't even know me." She sniffed, her sobs calming.

"Love at first sight?" he suggested. She gave him the stink eye, back to her normal self. "You're funny. And that stuff is only in fairy tales." She added. He laughed, relieved to see her back to normal.

"So you're ok now?" he asked hopefully. "Yeah, yeah, now get out of my room." She nodded ushering him out.

"Is she ok?" Maria asked anxiously as soon as he came downstairs. "Back to normal." He nodded, taking a bite out of the almond salad Jimena was preparing.

"Make sure she comes down to eat, Maria," Jimena called to her as Maria went up the stairs, "We're all hungry after today's events. So is she, I'm sure."

Maria nodded quickly before going to Catia's room.

"Open, Menina!" **(Girl)** Maria commanded as she pounded on the door.

"Okay, okay, goodness, Maria!" Catia gasped as Maria rushed into the room as soon as the door was opened.

"You okay?" she asked concernedly. Catia nodded, sitting down, patting the couch next to her. Maria sat next to her.

They stayed quiet a few minutes before Maria murmured quietly, "They were pretty stupid for chasing us, and lucky that Jose told us not to attack."

They both giggled, before Catia sobered up and said, "Why does he like me, Maria?"

Maria blinked, confused, "You don't him to?" Catia nodded miserably. "What? Why?" she sat up immediately, staring at Catia incredulously.

Catia shrugged uncomfortably. Maria narrowed her eyes as she grasped Catia's shoulder to examine her closely, "You're lying, Cat. I know you well enough to know when."

Catia sighed in defeat, looking down at her clasped hands, "He's a Wolf Warrior, Maria," she murmured timidly, "And I'm a…a _cat monster._" She spat out the last part, glaring hatefully at the ground.

Maria gawked at her, releasing her grasp on her shoulders. "We're called 'monsters' for a reason, Maria." Catia explained quietly, shrugging her shoulders, "We destroy, we kill. Just like werewolves-"

"Okay, Okay, hold up," Maria held her hands up to stop Catia from continuing, "Sure, we're like werewolves, we're wild and ferocious. But we're humans every day after full moon. We have a heart, and feelings, Cat." Maria chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Catia simply looked away, keeping her gaze on the floor. Maria placed her finger under her chin, making Catia look up at her.

"Okay, confess. What brought this up?" she asked seriously. Catia bit her lip, seeming to hold something back.

"Confess, woman, before I lose it." Maria warned. Catia sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I want him to _love _me, Maria."

Maria backed away, standing slowly as she blinked in shock at the woman she considered her sister. Never had she thought she'd hear those words come from her.

But Catia continued, oblivious to Maria's surprise.

"I want there to be a chance. But I don't think his pack or council would allow it… I don't think he'd want me after he realizes how dangerous we truly are."

"Catia," Maria sighed, rolling her eyes, "You weren't like this with Ixia-"  
"That's because Ixia was like us!" Catia snapped, standing.

"Ixia understood, Ixia could relate to my situation because he was like us, Maria. He was a killer like us. But Paul," she paused to wipe her nose with the back of her hand, "Paul is a _protector_, a defender of humanity. "

Maria stepped forward angrily, grasping Catia's chin in her hand, causing Catia's lips to stick out in a pout.

Maria subconsciously thought how funny Catia looked like this; were they in another situation, Maria would've laughed at her.

But not right now. Maria slapped Catia lightly with her free hand, "Don't you _ever _feel guilty for being what you are, Catia. Don't you _ever_." She murmured gravely, leaning in close to her face.

Catia blinked in surprise, "Quit _pitying_ yourself, Catia. Last time you were offered pity, you shoved it away. So don't go begging for it now. Quit inventing _excuses _as to why you don't deserve happiness no matter how much you want it." She hissed, releasing her grip on Catia.

"'Sides, 'if you want something, go get it.'" She quoted Ixia, shrugging her shoulders, before adding, "And that pity stuff, it is unbecoming, Cat."

Catia couldn't help but laugh, causing Maria to smile at her and embrace her. "Out of anyone in the world, Catia, you are the one who deserves happiness the most."

"Obrigado, irmã." She whispered, hugging her back.

_Thud!_

They separated quickly, glancing at each other.

Maria quietly walked to the window, peeking out inconspicuously.

Her eyes widened before gesturing to Catia to come forward.

Catia inched closer, looking out curiously before gasping at what she saw.

"Paul?"

"_**The call of love sounds very hollow among these immobile rocks." **_

_**-Gustav Mahler**_

**Paul's POV**

I paced back in forth impatiently as Billy and Sue simply watched me.

"You'll wear yourself out, Paul." Billy sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He was anxious too. They weren't back yet.

I snorted quietly, continuing my pacing without a glance towards them. "They can't hurt her, Paul," Sue murmured to me.

"Perhaps so, but I really don't think they chased 'em to escort 'em home!" I scoffed, feeling agitated.

"Why didn't you run with them?" Billy asked curiously. I paused in the middle of pacing to send him a 'why-do-you-think?' look.

"I mean, didn't Sam order you to run with them?" he specified.

I rolled my eyes, continuing my nervous pacing. "No." I said to him before adding silently to myself, "Thank goodness he didn't."

"They'll be back, Paul. Just take a seat, calm down. I think they only ran after them to chase them out." Emily said soothingly, taking my arm and leading me to a seat.

Just as I was sitting, I heard them all howl.

I stood immediately, "They better-" I began to growl but was interrupted by Billy, who said, "Calm down, Paul! They can't hurt her."

I snarled, clenching my fists to stop myself from shaking.

I remained that way until I heard their paws thudding heavily against the floor, running back to us.

I walked forward immediately, waiting for them to finish phasing.

"What the fuck happened?" I demanded as soon as they came out. "Good to see you too." Brady muttered sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, bud," I snarled, before turning to Sam, "What happened?"

"Calm down, Paul, we only chased them out."

I stared at him incredulously, "Sam, they were gonna leave anyway! They had their fucking kids with them!" "We don't know if they're like them." Sam frowned. "Then why didn't you ask?" I snorted angrily, "Don't you think it'd be dangerous for kids their age to phase so early? It's just like the freakin' vampires, man!"

I began pacing back and forth again, running my fingers through my hair anxiously, "Aw, man, dammit! " I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands, "She probably hates my fucking guts!"

"Imprinting works _both _ways, Paul." Sam reminded me. "Yeah, from what we've witnessed so far!" I snapped, gesturing to him and Emily.

"If it'll make you feel better, go check on her if you'd like." He said after an awkward silence.

"I don't think she'd want to see me _now_." I groaned, "If I were her I wouldn't want to see me right now." I muttered.

"Paul!" I looked up attentively, reacting automatically to Sam's Alpha-voice.

"It's an order. Go check on your imprint."

I nodded, frowning before phasing and running towards her place.

_Paul Meraz, you're an idiot for doing this _I thought to myself, shaking my enormous head as I raced to her house.

The mansion looked exactly the same as it did before…as if though nothing had happened, standing majestically in all its glory.

The cars were parked in the garage; the enormous window's curtains weren't drawn, allowing me to look in through.

Amadora was sitting on the couch reading a book, absentmindedly stroking MichaelAngelo's hair, whose head was rested on her lap.

He was gazing up at her, watching her with an impassive look on his face, but the love palpable in his eyes.

Jimena was sitting next to Jose, her chin rested on his shoulder as he played a small romantic piece on the piano.

Franco and Zeirus were sitting on high kitchen chairs, eating salad on the cabinet. They were bickering quietly with Lisa who was angrily tossing salad into her plate as she glared at them.

Teival, the kids, Maria and Catia were nowhere around.

I walked around; trying to guess which balcony window was Catia's room.

_Who needs so many fucking balconies anyway? _

I growled in impatience.

I was stalking around the mansion angrily, growling as I went behind a tree and phased back and changed.

I ran my hand through my hair, growling as I decided between two windows.

"Aw, screw this…" I threw a rock at the one in the right.

I waited impatiently, pacing around.

"Paul?"

I looked up. It was Catia, looking like a model in her white silk pajama robe, her hair pulled up into a casual hair bun, the makeup off her face. Maria was behind her, both of them staring down at me curiously.

"Catia." I mumbled, in awe of her. "Yeah…That's me." She nodded uncertainly before glancing around and asking, "What are you doing here?"

I cleared my throat nervously, unsure of what to say. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well!" Maria chirped cheerfully, stretching her arms above her, "It is getting late! I'm going to bed. Boa noite," she kissed Catia's cheek before looking down at me and winking, "Good luck."

"I'll, uh, get down there." Catia muttered, blushing as Maria shut the balcony door.

I felt a growl come up my throat as Catia climbed down expertly from her balcony, causing her little figure to bulge out against the silk robe.

She turned to me, clapping the dust off her hands, "Okay," she said a little breathlessly, "What is it?"

I glanced around, feeling breathless. "Wanna walk?"

"You won't chase me?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously. I swallowed, smiling slightly, "No."

"Okay then. Let's walk." She murmured finally, nodding stiffly.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before she turned to me expectantly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I wanted to see if you made it here safely."

She raised a brow, looking me up and down appraisingly, "Well we made it safely." She scoffed petulantly.

"Well I know that."I shot back, matching her tone. We glared at each other a little before she asked, "What did you _really_ come here for?"

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of my pack," I murmured, staring down at the floor. "I'll accept the apology once it's _them _apologizing, and not you on _their _behalf." She said venomously, glaring at a nearby tree.

She turned her glare to me, sizing me up as she asked, "Aren't you cold?" "Nope. It's a wolf thing." I grinned toothily. She rolled her eyes, amused.

"Do you," I paused to take a breath, "do you hate us?"

She looked up at me, her face unreadable as she shook her head mutely.

"Oh." I mumbled.

_Quit being such an idiot, Paul! _

"Do you hate us?"

I turned to her so quickly I think I hurt my neck.

"No, Catia, they were only chasing you guys-" "I was asking if _you _hated us, not them. I don't care about them." She snapped.

"But you do about me?"I shot back smugly. She glared at me, nodding sourly.

I chuckled, deciding not to torture her, "Nah, I don't hate you. It's actually pretty cool, I guess." I shrugged, grinning at her.

She blinked in surprise before grinning back slowly, but she turned away quickly, her face back to impassive.

I cleared my throat again, "You sick?" she asked skeptically. "No, I'm just feeling awkward." I snapped.

She giggled quietly, shaking her head as she looked away again. "This is pretty awkward, huh?" she murmured.

I stopped walking, gazing at her. She noticed I had stopped and walked back to me, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"What?"

I took in a breath before asking, "Have you killed people?" She frowned at my question, taking a step back.

"I've killed people every full moon for five years, Paul Meraz." She whispered quietly, letting out a humorless chuckle as she looked away when I looked up to stare at her.

She sighed before glancing at me, hugging her robe closer as the wind blew. "I'm not proud of it, but I can't control it. It'd be unfair of me to blame myself, you see." She explained,

"Guilt makes one weak." She added, shrugging timidly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Cat…" I stepped forward to hug her but she stepped back, her eyes widening in fear and apprehension.

"Sorry." I muttered. She nodded stiffly before continuing to walk.

It wasn't hard for me to catch up, "Are you scared of me?" "What is this? Twenty questions?" she snapped, turning to glare at me.

"I just wanna know." I insisted, grabbing her arm to fully face me. She let out a snarl as she shoved me away, frowning when I stared at her in shock.

"I'm not scared of anything, really." She murmured more to herself. She cocked her head, staring at me in curiosity. "Are _you _scared of us?"

I scoffed, "Pft, no." She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"You know what?" she whispered, her eyes shining brightly. "What?" "I do like you after all." She grinned. "I really don't know why it took you so long. I'm the most likable person in this earth." I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes.

But inside I felt all buttery and happy, doing front-flips, and cartwheels.

"Yeah, okay." She laughed before asking, "Wanna keep on walking?" "Uh, how long are you allowed to be out at night?"

She shrugged, grinning, "All night."

"Well, then, let's walk all night."

"Talk." She corrected. "Okay, yeah, _talk_, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me more about your kind." She said quietly. "Um…Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

She cocked her head as she thought, "Tell me about the third wife."

_Crap…_

"Well, she was the third wife and she sacrificed herself to save Taha Aki." I deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes, "No, I meant _what _made her do that. Was she stupid?"

"No! She loved him, that's why. You familiar with the term _love_?"

She frowned, shaking her head.

"Not really." She murmured timidly, looking lost.

My eyes widened.

_Well this is gonna be hard. _

"Taha Aki _imprinted _on the third-wife. That's what made his love for this woman different and stronger than the love he felt for the other wives." "What's imprint? How does it work?" she frowned in confusion.

"My goodness, woman, you're so slow." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "Well I'm only trying to level with you, so…" she sniffed, tossing her head.

"Well, only my kind can imprint. The one imprinted is the other half, the soulmate."

"You believe that stuff?" she crinkled her nose.

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim." I nodded.

"Oh wow." She muttered, her eyes widening, "What about the others? Have they imprinted?"

"No, not yet." I murmured, feeling my throat constrict.

"But you have?" she asked knowingly. I nodded.

"On who?"

"You."

"…Oh."


	16. Without You

**Hey, readers! I'm feeling bored so I decided to do these awkward Author's Notes before a story :D This chapter took me FOREVER to write, I hope you like it. I listened to Empire of the Suns' Without You while writing this chapter, it was really inspiring and I love that band!**

…**I might as well add a Disclaimer while I write this… *****sighs*******

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters; all OC's are mine!**

"…_**And I get that feeling when we're apart, I get the teaching that I can't be without you."**_

_**-Empire of the Suns, Without You**_

**Catia's POV**

I felt as if though the wind had been knocked out of my lungs. I felt my stomach heave as I swallowed.

_This can't be happening. Not me. _I mentally chanted to myself repeatedly.

This just couldn't be happening to me.

"Don't pick me, Paul." I heard myself whisper.

Was that my voice? I sounded so tired.

"I don't love anymore." I felt my heart clench as he flinched, but he stayed strong.

"You don't mean that." He contradicted me calmly, though I heard his pulse quicken.

"No?" I challenged coolly, raising a brow. "No." he repeated firmly.

I leaned in close, having to stand on my toes to at least level with him the best I could, the smell of him filling my nostrils.

"Would you, a hot-headed, stubborn, and rash Wolf, have chosen me? _Me_, a Cat monster with a frozen heart? Tell me, would you have chosen me to be your soul mate? Your other half?" I hissed quietly.

He stayed silent, staring down at me, his face impassive but his eyes palpable with pain.

"_This_," I gestured between us, "isn't love. Imprinting me won't change anything; it won't make my heart melt from the ice of pain it's frozen in. It won't make me fall to my knees and sacrifice myself for you." I spat cruelly.

He let out a sharp, humorless laugh. "This is unbelievable." He chuckled before turning away, rubbing his face with his hand before turning back to look at me.

I felt a dull pang of guilt clench my heart as I realized the gleam in his eyes were tears, "You, Catia, _you_, out of all people are afraid. And here I thought you were fearless and powerful." He scoffed quietly to himself.

I jutted out my chin in anger and defiance, "You think I'm like this because I _chose _so?" I spat quietly, his face beginning to blur and glimmer as tears rose to my eyes.

I let out a laugh; a sound now sharp, foreign. "I'm a Cat monster, Paul. I have no choice."

I turned away as I shut my eyes, dully hearing the sound of the wind blowing, letting the memory of my loss engulf me.

_The wind blew loudly against the silence._

_Burning heaps of ashes covered the field, looking as if though pieces of the dark sky decided to fall on earth. _

_There was a loud silence, like one before a storm. _

_Suddenly someone clapped their hands, letting out a roar. We all joined in, both Werewolf and Cat monster roaring in triumph, our voices harmonizing a sound of pure terror. _

_To a human, this was the sound of fear, their nightmare, death. But to us, it was the sound of victory and glory. _

_Some cried as we all embraced whoever was nearest to us, not caring if they were werewolf or Cat monster. _

_The sun peeked out from the dark sky, the stars fading away and the warm rays of the sun beaming down on us. _

_I embraced Sashenka (Ixia's aunt) before running off to look for him. _

_I came across Jimena and Jose locked in an embrace, tears streaming down Jimena's cheeks. When they saw me, they tackled me into a hug. _

"_No soy muy fanática de los abrazos grupal__." _**(I'm not a huge fan of group hugs) **_I laughed when I pulled away. She smiled, "__Tendrás que acostumbrarte__."_**(You'll have to get used to it)**

"_Has visto a Ixia?" _**(Have you seen Ixia?)** _I asked Jose. He shook his head, frowning as he looked around. "__No lo veo, nena, quizás este con sus padres."_**(I don't see him, baby, perhaps he's with his parents) **_He said, squeezing my shoulder when my face fell. _

"_Ok, gracias, Jose!" I nodded running off to his tent. _

_When I turned the corner, I saw Sashenka and Isidor congratulating the werewolf leaders, Dieter and Zuhura. _

_That's when I felt as if though the carpet had been snatched away from beneath my feet. "Ixia…" I breathed, sprinting off towards his tent. My breaths began to come out in gasps as I pushed past the people, forgetting the excitement of our victory. _

_I arrived to his tent; I pulled the curtain aside, gasping. He was lying on his bed, he had beads of sweat rolling down from his face, his eyes shut in pain. He was pale and the veins were visible around his neck. _

"_Ixia!" I gasped, rushing to his side. He could hardly open his eyes but he managed and lifted a weak hand towards me, his eyes softening as they always did at the sight of me. _

"_Dorogaya…" _**(Dear) **_he whispered, a faint and rare smile gracing his lips. I covered my mouth, keeping myself from sobbing. _

"_Oh, querido,"_** (darling) **_I breathed before running out, "Help! Somebody please help me!" I screamed. _

_A few werewolves and Jimena rushed in. "He's burning, bring some ice!" ordered a female werewolf. _

_A male werewolf placed his hand on Ixia's forehead, checking his temperature and glancing towards Ixia's neck. _

"_You'll be okay, __benquisto__," I murmured into his ear, "You'll burn it off." He chuckled humorlessly, "I'm afraid I won't be sitting next to you when you tell your children of our victory today, krasivaya." _**(beautiful)**

_That's what brought on the tears. "Oh," he frowned, "don't start with the water works now, baby." He groaned weakly, wiping a tear away. _

_Sashenka and Isisdor rushed in, hurrying to his side and speaking to him in soothing tones in Russian. _

"_Nena," _**(baby) **_Jimena murmured, grasping my shoulders gently, "Let's give them a moment to themselves." I nodded as the other werewolves stepped out as well. _

_It seemed as if though they had been in there for hours, but now that I think back to it, it had only been a few minutes. _

_Everyone was beginning to surround the outside of the tent, the excitement dying down. _

_Soon, they came out. Isidor ruffled my hair fondly as he passed me, his attempt at smiling coming out a grimace. Sashenka hugged me, her eyes filled with tears, "He's waiting for you, milaya." _**(Darling)**

_I swallowed as I stepped in, his eyes softened as soon as he saw me. _

_My lip trembled, he frowned, a pained expression on his face. "Oh, baby," he frowned in worry, "Com'ere." He murmured, patting the empty spot next to him. _

_I hurried over and lied next to him. I immediately cradled his head against my chest. He inhaled, smelling my scent, before exhaling, his breath tickling my neck. _

"_Don't forget me, hm?" I murmured, running my fingers through his silky platinum blonde hair. "Sure, why not?" he breathed, kissing my neck, "You need a shower, lubov moya." _**(My love) **_he frowned. _

"_I was going to shower after making out with you, but I couldn't find you." I snapped, my tone accusing. I felt his chest vibrate against mine as he chuckled, "Make out, huh?" he looked up at me, the familiar glint in his eyes. _

_I felt my heart skip a beat, "You'll be okay." I whispered, staring deeply into his eyes. His face fell, "It's too much venom, baby." He whispered. I shook my head in denial, shutting my eyes as the tears began to slide down my face. _

_My lips trembled, "No, Ixia…No." I began to sob, grasping him tightly, not wanting him to leave. _

"_Oh, baby," he breathed as the same pained expression came back, hugging me to his chest, kissing my neck, my eyelids, my temple, and finally, my lips. I deepened the kiss, grabbing two fistfuls of his blonde hair, pulling him closer. _

_We kissed agitatedly and roughly, relishing the feel of each other. He wound his arm tightly around my waist, nearly squeezing the breath out of me, while the other crept down to my leg and stopped at my calf before placing my leg around his waist._

_He rolled us so he was on top. He nestled himself between my thighs. _

_We parted, panting; he leaned down so our foreheads were touching as we took each other in, memorizing each other's face. _

"_They can hear us out there, you know?" I murmured randomly. His eyes softened from the previous intensity of his stare, he placed a chaste kiss on my collar bone, "So what?"_

_I hugged him closer as he nestled his head on my breasts, "I'll miss you, krasivaya." He murmured timidly. I felt my heart clench as I closed my eyes, taking in a shaky breath. _

"_I'll miss you two, Ixia. I won't forget you." "God forbid you don't!" he looked up at me, alarmed. I just had to laugh. _

_I caressed his face, sobering up as I stared down at him, "I already know what it'll be like, Ixia," I whispered. He frowned, confused. _

_I swallowed, closing my eyes, "I'll get that feeling when we're apart, I'll feel like there's no color, no music, and I'll get idea that I can't be without you." _

_I felt his hand caress my cheek, "Look at me, lubov moya." _**(My love) **_he crooned lovingly. I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, his eyes metallic blue-gray eyes gleaming strangely, filled with every ounce of love he felt for me. _

_It took me a second to realize that the reason his eyes were gleaming was because of tears. I opened my mouth to comfort him but he surprised me by leaning down and kissing me hard. _

_He parted away far much earlier than I would've liked but it was his words that surprised me. _

"_Ya lublu tebya, Catia." _**(I love you, Catia) **_he murmured lowly, a fearful expression on his face. _

_Those were words we hardly ever said to each other, we expressed our love rather than said it. But hearing it, I knew he was leaving soon. _

_Tears began sliding down my cheeks again as I swallowed the lump in my throat before saying, "Eu te amo, Ixia." _**(I love you, Ixia)**

_He nodded, nestling his head back down on my breasts as I cradled his head, running my fingers through his hair. _

"_Catia…" he murmured my name against my neck, his eyelids starting to droop._

Please, no.

"_Ixia," I slapped his cheek lightly. He looked up at me, I took in a breath. _

This is the last time I love you, Ixia. _I thought, realizing just how true it was. _

"_You can't leave without kissing me goodbye, man." I quoted him, smiling swiftly at the memory of when he first used those words against me. _

_I was leaving with the werewolves to fight the first battle against the vampires but he was staying behind with the Cat monsters to later. _

"_You can't leave without kissing me goodbye, woman!" He had snarled as he pulled me back, one hand on the back of my neck, and the other wrapping my hair around his wrist and tugging slightly, causing my neck to crane and allow him access to my lips. _

_The werewolves and Cat monsters had whooped and whistled as he embraced me in front of everyone. _

_He smirked at the memory, an expression I had grown so fond of, before kissing me tenderly._

_We rarely ever kissed like this. We really never had time to kiss slowly like this, had we been in another situation I would've pulled away just to tease him, but this was melancholy. _

_We parted; we stared into each other's eyes. _

"_I'm sorry, krasivaya," he choked out, breaking the silence. _

Don't cry, Catia, don't cry. _I mentally chanted to myself, holding my breath to keep myself from sobbing. _

"_It's alright, Ixia." I whispered, brushing the sweat off his brow with my thumb, "You take my heart with you." I let out a sob, the heart-broken expression on his face making my heart clench. _

"_I'm leaving mine with you." He sighed. We stayed quiet a while but I realized his grip on me began to loosen. _

"_It was an honor knowing you, Catia Elisabet Lauriete." He murmured, placing a sound and lingering kiss on my heart before nuzzling his head against my neck as his eyes closed. _

"_It was an honor loving you, Ixia Alyosha Andreii." I whispered back, kissing his head as he went completely limp in my arms. _

I opened my eyes, momentarily wondering why everything looked so blurry, but I gasped softly as I felt tears slide down unto my cheeks.

I wiped one away, staring at it in shock.

"Catia?" I jumped as I turned back to Paul.

I don't know what it was, I'm guessing it was the memory of Ixia that did it, but for some reason I felt the pain in my heart dissolve.

I remembered what Amadora told me, _"__Don't be scared, petite fille. Be strong. He would've wanted this." _And she was right. If it were Ixia in my position, I would've wanted him to be happy.

"Yes." I blurted. He frowned, blinking in confusion.

"I'll give it a try if you will." I murmured.


	17. Try

"_**I have lived so many lives, though I'm not old…then I see you standing there, watching over me, and all I can do is try…"**_

_**-Nellie Furtado, Try **_

**Catia's POV**

I waited with baited breath as Paul just blinked at me, frowning in confusion. "Wait," he shook his head in disbelief, "What?"

"I…I can't live on with my heart frozen, Paul. And if I _am _your, uh, 'imprint', then maybe perhaps it is meant to be." The words felt so foreign and strange coming out of my mouth.

I wasn't one to believe in fate and sap. I would've felt ridiculous if I wasn't so nervous.

He simply stood there, staring at me in shock before an enormous grin replaced his frown. I couldn't help but smile back, "Why are we smiling?" I asked, jokingly.

"Cause I'm happy." He grinned proudly.

I smiled again, feeling as if though a load was taken off my chest, unable to remember when I had last felt so blissful.

We walked all night. I explained to him about our family, and how the 'Ferriera' last name was just a cover.

I told him where we were from, how I was turned, how we became a family, and how none of us were blood-related, except for Linda and Ramses seeing as they're Maria and Teival's children.

I didn't tell him of my parents though, nor about the wars or Ixia. I didn't feel ready to.

He told me about his parents, he confessed he had lied to me that day in school when he told me he didn't know much about his dad and that his parents had divorced when he was nine.

"Wait, so what happened to your father, then?" I asked. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

My father left us when I was fifteen. He was an abusive man, he was the reason I was so angry all the time. He would hit me and when my mother would try and stop him, he'd hit her. I don't know what's became of him, nor do I care." He sighed, "Although I think my mother sometimes misses him."

I gawked at him, "I wouldn't miss someone so abusive. And I don't she does miss him…She just feels lonely, but she doesn't miss him." I frowned. "You're right," he muttered before changing the course of conversation to a lighter topic.

He told me more about his kind and the day of when he first shifted. He looked so guilty and glum as he told me, he felt ashamed of not having had better control of his temper; saying that if he were a calmer person he could have prevented shifting so early.

"Wait, so you can shift when you're really angry?" I asked, " 'Cause, if so, I can easily just paw you off." I tossed my head, wanting to lighten the mood. It felt wrong to see him frown.

He laughed. It worked, I smirked as I joined in the laughter.

Soon, after talking everything we could think of, we walked in a comfortable silence. He laughed suddenly, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong." He chuckled.

I frowned, "Well, obviously, something _is _wrong…If nothing were wrong you'd look pretty stupid laughing for no reason."

He simply chuckled again before saying, "And to think I didn't want to come see you."

Oh.

He noticed my frown and quickly added, "Sam convinced me to come see you…I thought you'd be too angry us." I rolled my eyes, "I try not to stay angry, but I wasn't mad at you...I was more hurt." I added the last part quietly to myself.

The sun was beginning to peek out of the dark sky and gray clouds, the stars' shining beginning to dull against the faint glow, when we arrived back at my house.

"You wanna come in and take a nap?" I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

He raised his brow in surprise, "You sure your family won't mind?" "You think they would?" I smirked.

"Would they?" he prodded. "Nah," I waved my hand dismissively, "C'mon!"

I climbed expertly, using my Cat claws. I smirked down at him as he simply gawked at me.

"C'mon." I repeated teasingly. He snapped his mouth shut before smirking, crouching low and the ground and simply jumping up, landing neatly next to me.

His smirk widened as I gaped at him. I scowled, "Show off." I muttered as I opened the balcony door and let him in.

"It's a nice room." He commented appreciatively, eyeing the pictures hung up on my wall. "Who's that?" he pointed to the girl smiling between Maria and I.

It was the only photo I had of my cousin Catarina. The photo was taken a month before she was killed and Maria and I were bitten.

I rubbed my shoulder, the spot where I had been bitten, subconsciously, "Oh, uh, that's my cousin, Catarina."

"Where is she now?" He frowned. "I like to think she's in heaven…or somewhere up there." I muttered, tossing the unnecessary pillows off the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry." He murmured. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I nodded.

I went to the bathroom without another word, going through my nightly procedure. I flossed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, let my hair fall loose; I sighed at my reflection.

"You look too happy, Catia." I tsked at my reflection, frowning.

I brushed my hair, before moisturizing as I always did before going to bed. I removed my robe as I stepped out of the bathroom, turning the lights off.

"Whoa!"

I jumped four feet in the air, startled, turning to find Paul gawking at me, rubbing his eyes as if though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the fuck, Paul, you scared me!" I accused, my heart racing, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? How do you expect me to able to sleep with you wearing that _and_ lying next to me?" he demanded, crossing his arms petulantly.

I sniffed, tossing my head, "Well, if you don't like it, you could've just said so and I'll cha-" "No! I mean, uh, you look really nice in it, but –_Christ_- Catia…" he rubbed the back of his neck as I noticed his pulse quicken.

I smirked, tossing my robe on the couches nearby, "Get used to it, bub." He nodded before laying his head back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"This is such a comfortable bed." He murmured appreciatively, closing his eyes. I coughed timidly, "You know, it'd be a lot _more _comfortable if you leave some room for me."

He opened his eyes, blushing, "Sorry." He muttered, scooting over. "You'll be forgiven," I nodded before coughing again, "And it'd be so much _more _comfortable if we slept _under _covers."

"Okay, okay!" he muttered as we both stood to get under the covers.

I didn't hesitate on making myself comfortable. I wrapped my leg around his, resting my head on his shoulder, slinging my arm across his chest.

"Oh," I jumped in surprise, "you're so warm!" "A wolf thing." I could practically hear him smirk in the dark.

I rolled my eyes.

"Talk about hot dogs." I stopped, realizing the pun before laughing, "Get it? Hot dogs?" "Yeah, yeah, you're hilarious, you old fur ball." He snapped. I scowled, "How original, Paul Meraz. And I think I'm a year younger than you."

"Why, thank you." He sniffed, wrapping his enormous arms around my waist, "And you're still a fur ball," I gasped in shocked, "despite your age." He finished smugly.

"I'm insulted! I should kick you out of my bedroom and call the cops, reporting a pedophile!" I feigned shock and fear. He snorted, hugging me closer, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"I don't even know why I'm so nice to you." I muttered, shaking my head. "Because you like me." He explained patiently and smugly. "No shit, Sherlock." "Yeah shit, Watson." He shot back.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I protested, shaking my head. He shrugged indifferently.

We stayed quiet before he asked, "Did your parents really die in a car accident?"

I felt my stomach tighten in anger as I held my breath, not wanting him to notice the change in my mood. "We'll talk about that later, Paul." I said monotonously before blinking and asking, "How long's it been since you slept?"

"Uh, two or three days?" he yawned. I stifled a gasp, before scowling up at him and swatting his chest.

"If you want to live, Paul, the least thing you can do for yourself is sleep." I snapped. "Well, excuse me but I have some humans to protect."

I felt goose bumps appear on my arms; I shivered at the thought of being the 'other half' of a Wolf Warrior.

I nuzzled his neck, he responded by hugging me tighter. "What do you protect humans against?" I asked quietly. "Anything, really. But mostly leeches." He explained.

"Leeches as in vampires?" I giggled at the nickname. "Yep." He popped the 'p'.

"Are there any specific vampires you're after?" I asked, frowning.

He growled suddenly, clenching his fists as he shook slightly, "Some red-headed bitch, actually." He took in a breath, the shaking subdued but his fists still clenched, "She keeps getting away, her scent appearing then suddenly disappearing." He snarled.

I placed my small hand on his big fist, he relaxed visibly, "She killing humans?"

He stiffened, hugging me tighter, "More than that. She's creating an army."

It was my turn to stiffen, "Why?" I felt uncomfortable knowing Paul and his pack were going after a vampire army.

Vampire armies are not pretty.

"She's hunting down this human girl named Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan is stupid and is dating a vampire who's a celibate member of the Cullen clan. The redhead's mate tried tracking Isabella Swan down a few months ago and was killed by the Cullen family. The red-head is pissed and wants to avenge her mate's death by killing Isabella."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course she'd go after the human." "Of course _of course _she's going after the human. It's easier and it'd be a low blow to Edwin." Paul explained in a 'duh' voice.

"If the Cullens are vampires, why haven't you finished 'em off?" I asked, puzzled. "The Cullens are the Yellow Eyes from our legends, Catia. They're 'vegetarian' vampires, they feed only off animals."

I snorted, "I don't see what's so vegetarian about drinking animal blood." "My thoughts exactly." He chuckled.

I frowned, thinking before saying, "Paul, my family could help you fight the redhead." He stiffened, "I don't want you fighting them." He growled lowly.

"And I don't want to risk losing you." I snapped, my heart racing in anxiety, "Besides, I can defend myself. My family nearly killed you on Thursday." I scoffed.

He clenched his fists, "I still don't want you fighting them, Catia, it's dangerous and it won't be full moon when we fight them."

I turned to face him, grabbing both sides of his face with my hands, "Of course _of course _it's dangerous, Paul," I hissed, "I know how dangerous this is. And we don't need the full moon to phase, we can half-phase without her."

I shoved him away, letting out a breath. "I don't want to lose you, Paul." I murmured. His eyes softened at that, he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, caressing my face, "Nor I you."

"That's why we must fight together." I explained, leaning into his hand, "We'd have a higher chance of protecting each other if we fight together." But he was shaking his head, "No, Catia, no."

I clenched my fists, "If I get bitten, I could easily burn it off in a fever. That happened to me when I first saw you guys when that clot-sucker bit me." I snapped, not mentioning that if there was too much venom in my system, I would die.

He stared down at me apprehensively, "That's how come you survived the bite?" "Yes." I nodded firmly.

He sighed, "Okay. Fine." I smiled up at him angelically, placing a chaste kisses on his squared jaw.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your jaw?" I asked between kisses. "Um," he inhaled sharply, "No, I don't think you have actually."

"Hmmm. Well I really like your jaw." I grinned happily, pulling away and nuzzling back into his arms before patting his cheek, "Get some rest now, amado." **(Beloved)**

He nodded, but I leaned over, whispering huskily into his ear, "Dream of me, hm?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I will." He scoffed.

I smirked, " 'Night, Paul." " 'Night, Catia."

I made sure he was in deep sleep before I allowed myself to smile and the happy tears stream down my face.

I reached up and caressed his face before placing a chaste kiss on his chest, "Paul Meraz, I think I just might love you."


	18. I'm so scared of losing you

"_**And I'm so scared of losing, so scared of you leaving me, so scared that if you leave: I won't breathe."**_

_**-Scared to Lose You**_

**Third Person POV  
**

Catia's eyes snapped open as she felt something warm move on her waist. She blinked in confusion.

_Why am I sweating? _She wondered as she turned to find Paul's head resting on her pillow, all frowns and worries gone from his face.

She frowned, wondering why he was here before she let out a soft gasp as she remembering last night's events.

"Wolf thing my ass." She growled quietly as she wiped the sweat from her neck as she nuzzled her body closer to Paul's.

He responsively pressed her closer, one hand serving as a pillow for her head and the other hugged her waist tighter. She blushed as she realized he had taken off his shirt sometime at night.

She frowned as she caressed his jaw with her finger, remembering what he had told her of the redheaded bitch creating an army.

She chuckled quietly, remembering what Franco had told her when a redhead broke up with him.

"_I always knew redheads had no soul." _He had shaken his head so forlornly it seemed as if though he felt sorry for the redhead.

She gazed up at Paul, frowning. She didn't want to lose this man to vampires, she didn't want to lose a warrior, a protector, her hope to vampires…. again.

She clenched her jaw angrily as she gently pushed Paul's arm away from her, shoving the covers off her as she stretched her arms.

Paul grumbled in his sleep, his arm stretched as if though searching for something. Catia smiled fondly at him before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his jaw.

She smiled as the frown disappeared from his face. She stood and put her robe on and walking out into the hallway.

Everyone still seemed to be asleep. She glanced at the clock hanging in the hallway wall.

"Nine thirty-six?" her eyes widened as she mentally counted the hours her and Paul slept, "Four hours? Are you serious?" she shook her head as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She sighed.

_Might as well cook. _

She took out the leftover dough and kneaded them into croissant shapes, and setting the oven temperature. She took out mushrooms, bell peppers, and onion and chopped them into tiny pieces, preparing to make omelets.

She heard a door open and shut and light footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Bom dia." **(Good morning) **She greeted as her mother smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Bonjour, chere." **(Good morning, dear) **She smiled as she kissed her cheek before stiffening.

"What's wrong?" Catia asked, frowning. "You smell like those dogs." Amadora sniffed as she rubbed her nose, trying to rid her nose of the scent.

"Oh." Was all Catia mumbled as the oven timer dinged and set the croissants into the oven.

"Catia…" Amadora raised her brow. "Yes, Ama?" Catia asked cheekily, closing the oven door.

"Catia." "Yes, Ama?" Catia blinked innocently, getting a pan out of the cabinet cupboards and eggs from the refrigerator.

"Look at me, Catia."

Catia reluctantly turned to look at her mother, knowing how easily Amadora could read a person. "Why do you smell like those dogs?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip and raising her brows.

"Because…. he came last night and we talked." "…Talked?" "Yeah, talked." Catia rolled her eyes.

"And what did you two talk about that allowed you let him into the house?" Amadora asked. "He imprinted me, Amadora." Catia blurted.

Amadora kept her eyes from widening in surprise.

She was well aware of what 'imprinting' was and what it meant to the wolves. The Quileute legends were famous among the Cat monsters; they looked up to them as if though they were superheroes.

The Cat children admired the Wolf Warriors as if though they were Batman and Superman.

"So…you've accepted him?" Amadora asked calmly, although inside she felt her heart beat accelerate in happiness for her daughter.

"Yeah, I think." Catia nodded, pouring the eggs into the pan. "Hmm." Was all Amadora said, deciding to make her daughter suffer by not reacting as Catia had expected.

"So…you're okay with it?" Catia asked hopefully as she pulled on the cooking mitten and walking towards the oven.

"Hmm."

"…Okay."

"Guess we might as well make a big breakfast then." Amadora sighed dramatically as she took more eggs out of the refrigerator.

Catia nearly dropped the batch of croissants she was taking out of the oven. She quickly set them on the cabinet before walking to where Amadora was, "So, you _are_ okay with it?" she asked again.

"Hmm." Amadora shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Catia smirked triumphantly as she quickly hugged her mother.

Amadora let out a laugh, relieved to see her daughter happy after a long time.

"Does he have anything to wear for breakfast?" Amadora asked as they got back to cooking.

Catia shrugged in response.

"Catia…" "Yes, Ama?" "Catia…look at me." "Yes, Ama?" "What is he wearing?" Amadora asked sternly.

"He's wearing my lingerie, Amadora." Catia rolled her eyes as Amadora let out a laugh, "He's wearing just a t-shirt and shorts." She sighed.

"I'll get him some of MichaelAngelo's clothes to wear. They should be the same size." Amadora patted her daughter's shoulder as she passed her, walking towards her bedroom.

"Wouldn't MichaelAngelo mind?" Catia frowned. "He doesn't mind when I take 'em." She winked, entering her bedroom.

Catia's face blanched as she shuddered, "Old people. Ew."

She set the croissants and omelets on the table, setting the table with plates.

She heard Amadora come out of her bedroom, "Here, take it to Paul. Quickly before MichaelAngelo protests." She whispered hurriedly.

Catia took the clothes, ran up the stairs and rushed into her bedroom. "Bom dia!" she called cheerfully, pulling the blanket off him.

"The hell?" Paul muttered as he jumped up, his hair a mess, his eyes wide. Catia blushed as she got a full view of his colossal chest and muscular abs, his russet-colored skin glowing perfectly against the sunlight.

He ran his hand through his hair, before realizing Catia was gawking at him. "See something you like?" he smirked, flexing deliberately.

_Oh, fuck you._ She thought sourly, blushing harder as she tossed him the clothes.

"What's this?" he frowned.

"Amadora is letting you borrow MichaelAngelo's clothes. Perhaps they'll fit you a little tight, he's not as bulky as you are." Catia sighed, walking toward her drawer and picking out her clothes for the day.

She tossed her robe on the couch as she passed him.

She heard him inhale sharply; she smirked to herself as she pulled the nightdress over her head.

_That's what you get for making me blush! _She thought smugly to herself as she tossed it aside and shimmied into her pants.

She took her time of tugging on her black tank top and grey cardigan.

"See something you like?" she smiled cheekily at him as she sashayed to her closet. "Yeah." He breathed unashamedly, a dazed look upon his face.

He began to change as well when she began putting her boots on.

"Paul." She murmured, "I think you should tell my family of the vampire army." "You think they'll agree to help?" he asked as he zipped his pants.

_They're veterans of war. We all are. _She thought sadly as she simply shrugged at him, walking over to the mirror and picking out a silver ring and necklace as an accessory.

"Think they'll agree to help the Cullen coven?" He pressed. Catia felt her stomach tighten in anger at the thought of helping a vampire coven. She stared at her reflection in the mirror blankly.

The monster growled. It didn't want to help. It didn't want to fight alongside the vampires that had ruined her life.

"You're helping the vampires? The yellow-eyes?" She asked quietly as she applied mascara on her eyelashes. "One of the Cullen's is dating Isabella Swan. They're protecting her." He replied, buttoning his shirt.

She turned to him, swallowing as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "Paul, I don't know if I _want _to fight alongside the clot-suckers. I don't think I can-" but she stopped as her voice cracked.

Paul sat himself on the bed, pulling her into his lap. She nuzzled her head into his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

"There was a man I loved once." She confessed calmly.

Paul felt his heart clench in fear and worry, but hugged her closer anyway.

"It wasn't safe for our kind then. There was no peace for us. Priests and vampires deliberately hunted us, endangering our kind." She continued quietly, "The vampires declared war against us when a Cat monster, Isidor, killed an important vampire in self-defense."

Paul couldn't help but feel intrigued by the history Catia was revealing of her kind, "Isidor decided to gather all help he could get. This was the first time werewolves fought alongside Cat monsters in centuries. And that's where I met _him_, Ixia Alyosha Andreii, Isidor's nephew and adopted son." She smiled slightly, remembering Ixia.

She inhaled again, letting Paul's scent momentarily overwhelm her, "Ixia was the leader of a secret but prestigious Cat monster group, skilled fighters and warriors. We fought bravely and fearlessly, annihilating every vampire involved in the war. But Ixia didn't live to celebrate our victory: his wounds were incurable, the venom in his system killing him."

She hugged him closer before sitting up so she was straddling him to gaze directly into Paul's eyes, "But you," she caressed his cheek carefully, he leaned into her touch, hearing her steady pulse, "the venom would slowly kill you, you have no chance of surviving a vampire's bite."

She leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, "I don't want to lose you, Paul" she confessed through gritted teeth, "I haven't even known you a year and I d-don't want to lose you." She closed her eyes, a tear escaping and sliding down her cheek.

"I _can't _lose you." She growled fiercely, opening her eyes as they flashed a bright amber color.

Not knowing what to say, not knowing if he should even say something, Paul leaned forward and kissed the tear away before kissing her eyes, her nose, her forehead.

"I can't lose you, Catia," Paul murmured, his sincere gaze making goose bumps crawl up her arms, "And you won't lose me. I promise."

"Good morning, sunshine! The earth says, 'Hello'!" They heard Giselle screech as she ran down the hall.

They both chuckled, Catia stood, holding his hand and pulling him up with her. "You look hot in those clothes, Paul." She murmured, staring at him in awe. "Just one of my many charms." He gloated proudly, swooping her into his arms, bridal-style.

She squealed in surprise, grasping unto his shirt for dear life, "You dare drop me, Paul Meraz, and you'll be-" "Children, stop playing around and come eat!" Jose knocked on her door.

Paul smirked as Catia blushed, scrambling out of his arms and going downstairs, but not before throwing him a nasty glare.

"Good morning, Cat- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS _HE _DOING HERE?" Giselle screamed upon seeing Paul, her Cat claws out and her pupils now Cat slits.

"Oh my goodness, Gis, calm the fuck down! What the hell is your problem?"Catia hissed as she let her Cat claws come out, her eyes flashing a bright amber color as her pupils turned into Cat slits, standing in front of Paul protectively.

"What the hell is my prob-? Don't you remember that they chased out last night after 'friendly' invited us to their bonfire-thingey?" Giselle snapped, narrowing her blue Cat-eyes at Paul.

"Calm down, Giselle," Catia ordered harshly, "I need to talk to our grandparents and parents." Giselle backed away, back to normal, but continued scowling at Paul.

"What is all this blubbering abou-" Lisa was demanding as she came towards where they were but stopped as she saw Paul. She stiffened, narrowing her pink eyes at him, before turning to Catia, "What's he doing here, Catia?" she asked calmly.

Catia threw her hands up in exasperation, "I'll answer that to all of you if you let me go through!" She snarled. Lisa and Giselle allowed her to pass snarling quietly to Paul.

Everyone else was in the kitchen, filling their plates heartily but the happy chatter died down upon seeing Paul enter.

They all turned to Catia in confusion, "Get out an extra chair, Zeirus," Amadora ordered, "MichaelAngelo, please bring Paul a plate and fill it up."

She glared at Zeirus upon seeing he was still seated, gaping at Paul and Catia. He scrambled out of his seat as soon as he caught sight of her warning glare. MichaelAngelo, hopelessly devoted and always obedient to Amadora, begrudgingly filled a plate for Paul.

Maria waved happily at him, "Hey, Paul!" Teival frowned at her in confusion.

"Have a seat, Paul!" Jose called, gesturing towards the chair Zeirus brought. "Thank you, sir." Paul nodded gratefully as he took his seat, feeling nervous.

"Cat says she had something to talk to you guys about." Giselle murmured, picking at her food angrily, glaring at Paul. "I knew it!" Crisitan threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before pointing to Catia, "You're pregnant!"

"You shut the hell up, Cristian!" Catia snarled viciously, before clearing her throat and nodding towards her nephews, "Sorry. Don't repeat my words, children."

"Well, what is it, Catia?" Jose asked curiously. "Paul, you tell 'em." She nodded towards Paul, taking a bite out of her food.

"Sir, my pack and I have been after a certain vampire. She's a great huntress and tracker, she keeps disappearing-" "Not being able to _simply _catch a vampire is not our concern." Teival hissed.

"Teival!" Maria gasped in surprise. "It's not just that we haven't been able to catch her: she's creating an army." Paul explained calmly, causing Catia's heart to swell in pride at his calmness.

Everyone's forks clattered as they dropped their forks in surprise. "A vampire army?" Amadora asked quietly, grasping MichaelAngelo's hand, "Why is she creating an army?"

"She had a mate, James. He decided to track and hunt down a girl named Isabella Swan, thing is: Isabella Swan is dating a vampire named Edward Cullen. The Cullen coven protected Isabella Swan and Edward killed James. So now, Victoria (the redheaded bitch I was telling you about, Catia) is out for revenge, wanting to kill Isabella."

"Isabella is a human, no?" Maria asked in confusion, not understanding why a vampire would need to create an entire army just to hunt down a human.

"The Cullen coven continues protecting Isabella, making it difficult for her to be easily killed." Paul explained patiently. "How many members are there in the Cullen clan?" Teival asked, hugging his children closer to him protectively.

"Seven."

"Well, then, if one 'skilled' vampire huntress needs an _entire _army to take down one human and seven vampires, we should be able to take her out easily." He shrugged.

"The thing is, the Cullen's each have a talent." Paul added. "A talent?" Lisa asked.

"Each vampire develops a sort of talent when turned. Edward Cullen can read minds, the pixie-looking one can see the future, the big one is very strong, the male blonde can control emotions." Paul explained, rolling his eyes, annoyed by even thinking of those leeches.

"You'll fight alongside them?" Jimena asked, with a slight edge of surprise in her tone. "I guess we will." Paul sighed. "When are you meeting up with them to train?" Jose asked.

Paul blinked in surprise, "How did you know we were going to meet up with them?" Everyone chuckled at the question.

"When you're a veteran of war and you're fighting alongside someone, you _have to _meet up to plan." Catia explained to Paul tiredly.


	19. La Luna Hizo Esto

"_**Said I would not surrender, the moon must've known better 'cause now I'll be forever here in your arms…"**_

_**-Il Volo (ft. Pia Toscano), La Luna Hizo Esto**_

**Catia's POV**

"_Nice going, Catia, get imprinted by a Wolf Warrior and drag us along to fight a vampire army. Don't you remember what last happened when we fought against a vampire army?" Amadora snapped in that angry way of hers._

_MichaelAngelo stepped forward from behind her, his jaw clenched, as it was when he was angry. "You're putting us all in danger. We'll die too! It was your fault Ixia died!"_

"No." I tried to protest, defend Paul but my voice was weak, a mere whisper.

_Franco stepped forward, his face guarded and cold, as was his way of showing anger or disappointment. "You're being selfish, Catia. You're putting us all in danger."_

"_Do you really want our deaths to be your fault, Catia? Hmm?" Maria demanded, placing her fists on her jutting hips. _

"It's not my fault!" I whispered a little louder.

"_Do you really think things will work out with Paul? Do think he'll love you? A Cat monster that has killed humans every month for the past five years? He wouldn't choose a monster." Jimena scoffed, tossing her head. _

"_You're a shame to us, Catia." Jose murmured gravely. _

"Catia!" I jumped, waking up with a cry.

It was Paul. I had fallen asleep on the couch after he had left to alert his pack that we will be fighting alongside them and will go meet up with the Cullen coven.

"Thank goodness." I sighed, hugging him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just a nightmare." I murmured, shaking slightly. He looked as if though he was about to protest but I cut him off.

"What did your pack say?" I asked timidly. He sighed, running hand through his hair as he sat next to me. "Well, they think it's just peachy that I imprinted on a cat monster whose family nearly killed us, but they think we'll really win if you guys fight with us." He replied, grinning up at me as I rested my legs on his lap.

He rubbed my legs as he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, "So what was your nightmare about?" "…I dreamt duck zombies were chasing me in the park." I deadpanned.

He frowned, "Uh…" "I'm joking, Paul." I grinned, kissing his cheek before leaping off the couch and stretching, "Come along, Fido." I laughed.

He scowled, "Shut it, fur ball." I scowled back.

"Where are you two going?" Maria asked suspiciously from the kitchen. It was noon, and she was preparing two crust-less sandwiches for her children.

"Outside, sister." I smiled cheekily. "Be careful." She murmured to us. "I'll protect her." Paul nodded. "And I'll try not to kill him…again." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it, young woman," she pointed the knife she was using towards me to add emphasis, "Try not to get into trouble. Especially with those vampires around." She snapped.

"We'll be careful." I sang as we stepped out.

Paul and I walked into the forest in silence.

A few minutes later I sighed, turning to Paul.

"Paul, show me your wolf form." I ordered rather than asked. "You've already seen my wolf form." He protested.

"I was practically drugged when I first saw you, and the second time I barely remember." I admitted. He stared at me curiously, "You don't remember the full moons?"

"Waking up after a full moon and trying to remember what happened is like trying to remember a dream." I murmured, glaring down at the ground as I blushed.

Paul's warm hand cupped my chin, making my lips pout as he made me look at him. His eyes were filled with that warm emotion, "You sure you want to see?" he asked quietly.

I nodded the best I could within his grasp. He nodded stiffly, signaling me to follow.

"I've heard it doesn't hurt when you phase. Is that true?" I asked, sounding like a fan at a Justin Bieber concert. "Yep. As easy as breathing." He nodded as we walked deeper into the forest.

"Lucky duck." I muttered enviously under my breath. He laughed, having had heard me.

I scowled, but he stopped suddenly making me collide against his muscular back. I fell on my butt, "Merda!" I hissed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He helped me up immediately, checking me over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Paul," I chuckled, rubbing my sore rear. "Stay here." He frowned, going behind a tree.

I waited with my hands in my pockets. Almost immediately, from the behind the trees came out an enormous silver wolf.

"Paul." I whispered in awe. I fell to my knees in front of him, my heart thumping against my chest.

He was beautiful. The legends were nothing close to describing the true beauty of these warriors. I lifted my hand hesitantly to touch him. He leaned forward, his head touching my hand.

He was the size of a horse! His silver coat gleamed magnificently under the setting sun, his deep dark eyes warm and cautious.

"Oh, Paul." I whispered again, at a loss for words. He snorted, rolling his huge eyes. "You're so beautiful." I gasped softly.

He grinned, wagging his tail. "I wish my change could be like yours." I sighed, frowning. He whined and nudged my shoulder with his big wet nose.

"Y-you can change back now." I whispered, my knees feeling wobbly. He started towards the trees again but I stopped him, "No, I want to see you change." I whispered, feeling weak.

He glanced back towards the trees, going over and coming back with something in his mouth. His clothes.

I blushed but I couldn't turn away. My heart thumped loudly against my rib cage, like a geek at a Harry Potter premiere.

I kept myself from blinking, not wanting to miss a thing. He closed his eyes, before turning into a human.

I felt my eyes widen. "It's _that _easy?" I gasped, feeling envious but my blush heating up as I realized he was naked. He winked at me, flexing his muscles, making my heart speed up.

He began putting his clothes on, "That easy." He nodded before glancing at me, "Can I see you when you…uh, half-phase?" he asked somewhat timidly as he buttoned his shorts.

I grimaced, not wanting him to see me as a monster. "Uh…I don't want you to…" I took in a breath, "Idon'twantyoutoseemeasamonster." I blurted.

"…Huh?"

"I don't want you see me as a monster." I whispered, feeling strangely vulnerable. His gaze softened as he came over to me and hugged me close to him, the sound of his heart so comforting.

"I will never think of you as a monster, Catia." He murmured into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine, "I will never think wrongly of you. Ever."

I nodded reluctantly, "Step away." I murmured. He stepped away, his eyes wide.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my parents, and how they coldly threw Maria and I out of their house.

I felt my stomach tighten in anger but I didn't hold it back, I let the anger overwhelm me, causing my heartbeat to speed up.

I thought about how they spat into our faces, calling us monsters, murderers. I was crying and pleading with my mother who said nothing as she turned away from me, ignoring me.

I felt tears sting my eyes as my pupils turned into cat slits, and my nails be replaced by claws, and slight pain on my gums as my fangs came out. I felt my body stretch and fur spread across my body.

Remembering how my father screamed at us, roughly pushing Maria away when she tried to stop him from beating me.

I yowled as I felt my lungs stretch, snarls erupted from my throat as I opened my eyes.

Everything was in black and white, everything a lot sharper.

The monster was hungry. It wanted to hunt.

But I spotted a man standing close by, staring at me in wonder.

The monster didn't want to attack him. Not him.

The man neared me, his eyes wide in awe. I stepped away, meowing in worry, not wanting him to feel afraid.

He laughed, the sound filling my ears, making my conscious register the sound. "It's me, Catia."

His voice echoed in my head, making me feel dazed. I closed my eyes, focusing on his scent and his voice. Focusing on how he held me all night as we slept, how his eyes lit up at the sight of me, how he always frowned in worry at the slightest sign of pain, and remembering how he'd smirk when making me blush.

I turned back to normal, letting out a gasp as my lungs reduced back to their normal size. I felt myself stumble as I was back to my normal height.

But he caught me in his arms, "Paul." I breathed, sweat covering my forehead.

"Does it hurt when you half phase?" he asked worriedly, checking me over for any injuries. "No, I just felt…very hungry." I admitted timidly. "Hungry?" he frowned.

"In my human form, the monster inside me still begs to kill. Instead of going out and massacring a town, I hunt animals. And I haven't hunted recently." I confessed, feeling anxious to run after the nearest animals.

"Let's hunt then." He said, leading me deeper into the forest. I blinked before running to catch up with him.

"You…you don't feel…disgusted?" I asked breathlessly. "Why would I be disgusted?" he frowned, glancing down at me. "I…I sometimes feel disgusted with myself after hunting." I whispered, looking down at the ground timidly.

I felt a warm and enormous arm wrap itself around my waist, turning me to face him.

"Never feel ashamed of yourself, Catia." He frowned sternly, his deep dark eyes enchanting, "I would never feel disgusted by you or think of you wrongly. I will never be ashamed of you."

I nodded, blushing as I realized how close our faces were.

There was this strange feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, a strange sense of electricity between us as he, too, realized how close our faces were.

His breath tickled my cheek as his eyes glanced down towards my lips before looking back up at my eyes, as if asking permission. I nodded, holding my breath as he leaned in slowly, gently pressing his lips against mine.

I smiled as I realized in a delighted surprise how warm he was. I stood on my toes, bringing him down closer to me as I wound my arms around his neck.

He let me, wrapping his arms around my waist. The kiss was gentle at first, slow and sweet.

But then I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, causing his grip on me to tighten and he let out a growl against my lips, pressing me closer to him it was nearly painful.

He carried me up, his hands gripping my thighs to hug me closer to him, never breaking the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist, gently tugging at his bottom lip.

He growled as he pulled away, placing kisses all over my neck, his breath against the sensitive skin on my neck making me throw my head back, allowing him better access to my neck as I closed my eyes and let out a growl.

My breaths began to come out in gasps and pants, my heartbeat accelerated, making my eyes sting as my pupils began to turn into cat slits.

"Paul." I gasped. "Hmm." He breathed, his lips and tongue working in perfect synchronization before placing kisses lower down my neck.

"Paul." I panted again, moaning as he pulled up my sweater, bearing the skin on my stomach, his heated hand gripping my bare waist.

"Paul, put me down, please." I murmured, reluctantly pulling away.

"What?" he growled, his eyes dark as he stared down at me. "I have to hunt first." I panted as he set me back down on my feet. He frowned, nodding. I smirked up at him, whispering into his ear, "Then we can continue afterwards."

He smirked back, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hunt!" I laughed as he tossed me over his shoulder.

Soon I was running through the forest, my pupils now Cat slits as my brown eyes turned into a bright amber, my claws out as my fangs came out from my gums.

I warned Paul to watch me from a distance, that if he came too close I might attack him.

I ran on fours this time, running up a tree as a group of elk came near a lake, drinking the water.

I crouched on the branch, preparing to pounce. I bared my teeth, letting out a snarling grin as I pounced suddenly, causing them all to scatter as they ran frantically.

I let out a triumphant roar as I dug my claws into a deer before it could escape. I dug my fangs deep into his shoulder as he continued running with me on his back.

I snarled as he continued running, I reached down and raked my claws against his leg, causing him to stumble and fall with me on top.

I let out a gleeful snarl as I tore his neck, the smell of his blood intoxicating me as I continued tearing at him, the scent of his blood nearly driving me into frenzy.

I bit him viciously and randomly, not eating him but just killing him as the monster took full control of me.

When I was finished, I effortlessly turned back to normal, my clothes now stained and blood smeared around my mouth.

I fell unto my back, patting my stomach as if full. I let out a yawn, stretching my arms lazily, letting out a hum of contentment. I heard a bush's leaves rustle as something came out.

I snarled, crouching as I anticipated some sort of creature. I went back to normal as I realized it was just Paul in his wolf form.

I felt my stomach drop in nervousness as I sat up immediately.

"Hey." I whispered, hoping he wasn't disgusted. He came up to me and licked my cheek, wiping the blood off.

I laughed shakily, "Guess you're braver than I thought." I whispered, tears of relief sliding down cheeks.

He whined as he nudged my shoulder gently, I wiped my eyes. "I'm ready to go home now." I whispered.

He immediately shifted, changing quickly before gathering me up into his arms, cradling me against his chest as he carried me home.

"You have leaves in your hair." He randomly said. I scowled, "Oh shut up." But I tugged them out of my hair. "Ugh, I'll have to shower again." "You don't like water?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

I made a face, "Nope. Leopards aren't necessarily fond of water." He kicked the house door open and carried me to my bedroom.

"Please refrain from kicking the door, mutt, or you'll have to pay for it." Teival hissed from where he was in the living room.

"Sorry!" Paul called down, not sounding sorry at all. I giggled as he sat me on my bathroom cabinet, turning the water on.

"I'm exhausted!" I yawned as he helped me take off my sweater. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily as he took off my boots. "Uh, I think five something." He mumbled setting my boots and clothes aside.

"Okay, now get in. I'll call Jimena to come watch you meanwhile, I have to meet up with my pack." He said as he helped me in. I sighed contently as soon as the water touched my body.

"I'll see you later?" I asked, my eyes closing. I felt his warm hand stroke my hair, "I'll see you soon, baby. Just relax." He murmured softly, placing a kiss on my temple.

I woke up a few hours later; Jimena was drawing, sitting on a stool next to the tub. She smiled when I woke. "Hey, nena." **(Baby) **She cooed, setting her sketchbook aside as she got a towel, "Ready to get out?"

"Where's Paul?" I whispered, still feeling tired. "With his pack, they're talking to the Cullen coven." She murmured, I could tell by the guarded look in her eyes that she wasn't exactly ecstatic about fighting alongside vampires.

"You don't feel too happy about meeting up with vampires to fight alongside them, huh?" I asked as I wrapped the towel around myself, stepping out. "No, cariño," **(Sweetie)** she sighed, "I guess I am slightly weary, afraid of what they'll be like." She admitted, smiling gently as she opened the bathroom door for me.

"What do you think of Paul?" I asked timidly, choosing a pair of panties and matching bra from my drawer.

She grinned at my question, "He seems like a great kid, Cat. He'll really take care of you, I can tell." She crossed her arms with a knowing smile on her face. "You think…do you think he'll survive the battle, Jimena?" I asked quietly, feeling a lump form at my throat at the thought of seeing Paul's lifeless body.

Jimena frowned as she came up to me and hugged me, "He'll always be there for you, Catia. He's strong. He's a Warrior." She patted my shoulder as she pulled away, her eyes watery as well.

"And you'll survive as well." She murmured as she stepped out of my room, "We always do."

"_**I never believed someone could touch my heart. Must've been the moon that pulled me to your arms…"**_

_**-Il Volo, La Luna Hizo Esto (ft. **__**Pia Toscano)**_

**Paul's POV**

As soon as the meeting was over with the Cullens' I ran towards Catia's house.

I entered the house as if though I owned the place, kicking the door open.

Teival and Maria broke away, apparently they were making out on the couch.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Teival snapped. "Hey, Paul!" Maria chirped, "Cat just finished taking a shower, she'll be down in a few minutes." She nodded gently.

Teival rolled his eyes, leading his wife towards their bedroom. "Bye!" she waved as they shut the door behind them.

I sat down on the couch (not the one they were previously in. Gross.), admiring the house. It was a nice modern mansion, but it had a very…I don't know how to explain. It made one feel so at home.

I heard someone whistling as they hopped down the stairs, landing lightly on their feet. The whistling stopped as the footsteps neared.

It was Giselle.

She sneered upon seeing me, "Still alive, I see." She narrowed her eyes. "Still a bitch, I see." I shot back.

Her eyes widened in anger before she took a seat on the same couch as me, but farther away.

"Make sure you're strong enough, Paul." She murmured randomly, her eyes worried but fierce.

"Strong enough?" I frowned. She nodded, "Be safe and be there for her. Please. She already lost a man, I don't think she'd survive if she lost you." She murmured again, glancing worriedly towards the stairs.

"How was she when he…uh, died?" I asked quietly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, genuinely curious to know how Catia was before coming here.

Giselle's fierceness was immediately wiped off her face at the question, "She was very bad, Paul," she murmured sadly, "She was hardly even…alive. She was just a shell, some empty shell. A broken heart." She sighed, shaking her head.

"I thought she wouldn't ever come back to us. But she made it, somehow. And then we came here. The best decision Jimena and Jose ever made. She met you and you imprinted her, she found her other half. I hope you're the better half." She rolled her eyes, her mood changing.

She suddenly frowned at me, "She was very hurt when your pack chased us. She felt betrayed." She whispered harshly. I flinched; of course I knew she was hurt. It hurt me too.

But before any of us could say anything else, Catia came down the stairs, her hair still damp. "Hey, Paul." She waved shyly, glancing towards the kitchen, "You hungry?"

"Starving!" I groaned dramatically.

"What do you feel like eating?" Catia asked."Anything." I shrugged, sitting on a high kitchen chair, leaning my elbows on the cabinet.

"Pig." Giselle disguised her insult with a cough. I shot her my trademark glare.

"Oh, wow, Paul, I'm _soo _scared!" she pretended to shake, rolling her eyes.

"There's some left over tamales Jimena made the morning before the bonfire. Is that okay?" Catia asked me. "Left over tamales made by Jimena the morning before the bonfire after being chased by the wolves sounds _purr_-fect, Catia!" Giselle beamed.

Catia rolled her eyes, muttering something in her language. Giselle glared at her, tossing her head.

"What did your pack say?" Catia asked, rolling her eyes at Giselle. They both straightened up from their playful mood as they waited for my answer.

"They were a little..uh…" "Scared?" Giselle offered. "No, just a little-" "Wary?" Giselle suggested.

"No! Quit interrupting! They were just-" "Suspicious? Vexed? Annoyed? Irked? Uh, cautious?" Giselle continued, reciting the dictionary.

"No! They _were _a little wary at first, but we came to the agreement that fighting alongside you guys would be a lot easier." I finished, breathing angrily as I glared at Giselle.

"You're so annoying, Gis." Catia shook her head forlornly, "Why are you so annoying?"

"I'm not annoying," Giselle scoffed, tossing her head proudly, "I'm Italian."

"Same thing!" Catia taunted with a grin, rolling her eyes as she took the food out of the microwave. Giselle sent her a growl, grabbing a tamale off the plate Catia set in the microwave.

"There's a lot more if you want more." She grinned at me as she handed me a plate full of tamales.

"Thanks!" I smiled before shoving them into my mouth. Giselle and Catia stared at me in shock.

"What? I'm hungry!" I said defensively, my mouth stuffed with food. "He _is _a pig, Catia, I told you!" Giselle whispered loudly to Catia.

"He can hear you." Catia whispered back loudly, rolling her eyes. "No he can't! I'm an expert!" Giselle whispered back in a 'duh' voice.

"You have a weird family, Catia." I told her in mock seriousness. "Who has a weird family?" Lisa asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, you're _still _here." She sniffed as she saw me, grabbing a tamale off my plate. I growled lowly.

"Oh, cut it out, Lisa." Catia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Lisa, you ruin everything!" Giselle mock-wailed.

"I'm not the one who chased you out of my territory." She sniffed, glaring at me. "We take it back, Sam will apologize when we all meet up with the Cullen's." I rolled my eyes.

"Good," Lisa sniffed, tossing her head, "Public apologies are a lot more humiliating." Giselle and Catia snickered at the comment.

"Ugh…women." I rolled my eyes.


	20. Crazy For You

"_**You're so close but still a world away, what I'm dying to say is that I'm crazy for you. Touch me once and you know it's true. I never wanted anyone like this. It's so brand new…"**_

_**-Madonna, Crazy for You**_

**Catia's POV**

"Oh. My. God. Catia!" Giselle snarled as she turned to swat at my head, I scowled at her.

"Could you _please _stop glancing around? You're making me nervous!" she growled as I rubbed the spot on my head she hit. "Well, _excuse _the fuck out of me!" I snapped, "but my fucking boyfriend was killed by vampires. So pardon me for still being nervous about vamps!"

"Well, could you at least please keep your nervousness at fucking bay?" She shot back. "Anything for you." I sneered.

"Girls!" Jose sighed from where he was, running ahead of us with Jimena by his side. "Sorry." We muttered but not before sending each other a glare.

We were currently running towards the Cullen mansion, the Wolf Warriors running a mile away from us.

"I wonder if they have their coffins at their house." Zeirus wondered aloud, chuckling humorlessly. "I wonder how so much peaceful I would feel if you stopped blubbering." Lisa snapped, glaring at a nearby tree.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jimena growled, "I know we're all weary and nervous to fight alongside vampires. But _please _behave! I feel like I'm going crazy here!" "Sorry, Jimena. We'll behave." We apologized.

"Thank you." She sniffed, turning back.

MichaelAngelo and his wife were in their car, having all the peace they could have without us. Teival and Maria were in their own car as well; they left the kids with Claudine and Josias.

Linda and Ramses understood that they were different from us and us from them, and they accepted the fact that they'd one day be like us. They were smart; no doubt they'd grow up to be strong Cats.

They were okay with the fact that they'd never have a 'normal' life like every other kid they met in preschool.

"_Teyze," __**(Aunt) **__Ramses told me solemnly when Maria and I told of this, "the last thing I want is to be normal." Linda shuddered, nodding her head in agreement, "Can you imagine how boring that'd be?" _

I laughed quietly at the memory, earning a look from Cristian.

"We're here." Jose announced quietly as the mansion came into our view.

It was a nice mansion, it was big and modern but it looked perfectly cozy against the greenness of the trees.

The Wolf Warriors stayed behind us as a blonde male vampire stepped forward.

"Hello, you must be the leader of your family, I'm Carlisle Cullen." The blonde male vampire said carefully, extending his hand for Jose to shake.

Jose kept his face impassive as he shook Mr. Cullen's cold hand, "I'm Jose Luna. This is my wife Jimena." Jimena stepped forward and smiled warmly though her eyes were guarded and shook Mr. Cullen's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Carlisle Cullen, I'm Jimena Luna. These are our children. Come introduce yourselves." She murmured to us, waving us over.

We all shared a wary glance before Franco stepped forward cautiously, shaking Mr. Cullen's hand swiftly, "I'm Franco Giordano." "I'm Giselle Caveira." Giselle murmured, uncharacteristically quiet.

"I'm Lisa Fernandez." Lisa scowled, ignoring Mr. Cullen's extended hand. "Lisa!" Amadora scolded as she and the others arrived, stepping out of their car.

"Please pardon her attitude," she smiled, "I'm Amadora Bernaducci, so nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen. I've heard a lot about you at work." Amadora smiled warmly, shaking Mr. Cullen's hand confidently.

Mr. Cullen looked confused and surprised by Amadora's warmth but smiled back, "Thank you."

"Where's your family? I hear you and your wife Esme adopted children." Amadora asked, glancing around. The Wolves behind us snorted at the word 'children'.

"Oh, they're inside." Mr. Cullen admitted somewhat sheepishly, "I thought you'd feel more comfortable without them around at once."

"Oh, no that's ok!" Amadora laughed warmly, "It's fine! We can manage. Right?" she turned to us, her eyes holding a stern and threatening glint. We all nodded quickly.

"You guys can come out!" Amadora said in normal volume, knowing they'd hear us.

Out of the mansion came out six other vampires and one human. All the vamps pale and beautiful.

Fucking disgusting, if you ask me.

But the human girl was pretty. She had brown wavy locks, and chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She was holding on to a vamp's arm, he had bronze colored hair and gold eyes.

"This is my wife Esme." Carlisle extended his hand for his wife to take. She smiled and squeezed his hand as she came forward to shake hands with us. She was kind and motherly; she had caramel colored hair, and gold eyes. She was beautiful.

"So nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for deciding to help us protect Bella." She smiled as she shook hands with MichaelAngelo. "We didn't decide to fight to protect '_Bella'_." Teival scoffed. MichaelAngelo and Amadora sent him a glare.

"I'm MichaelAngelo Bernaducci." He said to Esme before hissing towards Teival.

Amadora hissed at him, shooting him a glare before hugging Esme, "Don't mind him, he's just nervous (as we all are), we haven't had the best experiences when it came to vampires." She grinned apologetically.

"Then _why_ are you fighting?" the blonde female vampire snapped, crossing her arms. "Rosalie!" Esme gasped in surprise.

The blondie, _Rosalie_'s glare wavered slightly at Esme's surprise but she stood still.

"We aren't fighting to protect her out of sudden affection," Maria nodded towards Bella who cowered closer to the vampire, "We've decided to fight because for once, we are given the chance to preserve humanity _despite _our nature." Maria snapped.

"Alright, enough with the snapping!" Franco barked, "Introduce yourselves and let's just get this fucking show on the road!"

"That's Maria Alvarez, and that's her husband Teival Corral. This is Zeirus Breziz, Catia Lauriete, and I'm Cristian Aveiro. There! Happy?" Cristian snapped, glaring at Franco.

"Uhm." Mr. Cullen cleared his throat awkwardly before gesturing to an enormous vampire next to Rosalie, "This is Emmett, and that's his wife Rosalie. This is Alice; and that's her husband Jasper, and that's Edward and Bella."

Emmett was a large, muscular vampire with a childish grin and adorable dimples. Jasper had blonde hair, he was standing with his back straight, reminding me of MichaelAngelo when he was in the war.

Rosalie was a blonde woman, she was beautiful but the scowl on her face ruined it.

Alice was a pixie-looking woman with short black spiky hair and golden eyes. She was beaming serenely at us, waving at us when she was introduced.

Edward had a constipated look on his face, staring at our heads in confusion, a frown on his lips. Bella simply stood there, clutching Edward's arm, cowering behind him.

We stood there for a minute, assessing them quietly before Jose cleared his throat.

"Well, it's…nice to meet you." Jose nodded, "But I think we must get to the task at hand." "Wait," Edward said, holding his hand out, "Why can't I read your minds?"

"You think we know?" Maria sighed, irritated. "Edward has the talent to read minds. He can't read yours and Bella's." Carlisle explained, staring at us in curiosity.

We all stared at him warily, making sure our thoughts were appropriate.

"What else can you do?" MichaelAngelo demanded. "Jasper can control emotions, Alice can see the future, and Emmett is a strong fighter." Carlisle explained.

"And poor blondie's talentless." Lisa pouted sarcastically. Rosalie snarled at Lisa.

"Oh for goodness sake! Cut it out! They're vampires, sure, but we have to work together or we'll end up losing more of our kind _and _a human!" Amadora growled, "We're going to fight vampires, and keep your tempers at bay until then. D'accord?" **(Okay) **We all nodded as she turned to Carlisle, "Where will we train?"

"Quit nudging me!" Lisa growled shoving Giselle away from her.

We were currently running towards the training spot. "Girls!" Amadora snapped, turning to us and baring her fangs and raising her claws threateningly. "Sorry." They both muttered. Amadora turned around with a sigh.

Lisa grimaced as Giselle snarled into her ear, "Well I would if Cristian stopped bumping into me!" She snarled, glaring towards Cristian who simply shrugged with a bored expression on his face.

The Cullens had gotten there first; we arrived to see Emmett being thrown in the air and unto his back.

Lisa and Franco shared a glance before bursting out laughing. Emmett stood immediately, turning towards Jasper, "Again!" he growled.

A Jeep arrived; Edward and Bella stepped out, immediately holding each other's hands.

"I bet you they were at Walmart." Giselle sneered as she rolled her eyes, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

A familiar scent hit my nose as we turned, the Wolves stepped out silently from the forest. "Wow." Amadora whispered in awe.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward said pompously to Carlisle. "They came. That's what matters." Now shut the fuck up.

I smirked as Carlisle brushed Edward's comment off.

"Will you translate?" Carlisle asked Edward as he stepped forward.

I noticed a wolf move behind the Jeep. "Hey Jake." Bella murmured.

"Welcome." Carlisle nodded to the Wolves before turning to nod towards us, "Jasper has experience with newborns, he'll teach us how to defeat them."

"How are the newborns different from you?" Jimena asked. "They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues," Carlisle explained, "Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

Jasper stepped forward, pacing slowly like a sergeant. "Carlisle's right," He spoke up, a Southern accent in his voice, "That's why they're…_created. _Newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army can stand against them."

The black colored Alpha growled in understanding. Jasper nodded before turning back to us, "Now the two most important things to remember are, first: Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second," he turned to face the Wolves, "never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that...and you will lose."

"Not if I get 'em." Lisa drawled lazily, before groaning in pain as Giselle elbowed her ribcage.

They fought each other, giving us examples, although at the same time entertaining us.

"Your turn." Emmett taunted as Jimena stepped forward, a familiar glint in her eyes. "We'll give you an example of what it is like to fight a Cat." She nodded towards Edward, who went to stand in front of her.

She bowed her head slightly, never breaking eye contact, "This is the way Cats greet each other before a fight. It is a sign of respect and modesty." She said before popping her neck as her Cat features came out.

Jimena's face had fur the color of beige, her eyes a warm gold color, her pupils now Cat slits, her claws extended and out.

The Wolves growled uncertainly as the rest Cullen clan stared with wide, anticipating eyes.

They circled each other, Jimena on fours and Edward's face impassive.

He grinned as she pounced.

"_**I can't help but see you, running often through my mind…I can't help but love you, it's getting better all the time…I can't help it if I wanted to, wouldn't help it, no!"**_

_**-Michael Jackson, Can't Help It**_

**Paul's POV**

I growled nervously when Jimena bowed her head towards Edwin. _"It's Edward." _Jared corrected.

"…_So?" _

"_They're so…so unnatural!" _Leah sniffed, but we couldn't help but be intrigued.

The vampires fought pretty well, Jas-what's-his-face was actually a pretty good fighter and trainer, but these Cats looked pretty fierce too.

They circled each other before pouncing; Jimena was suddenly on Edward's back, her claws raking at his back.

He grabbed her, throwing her to the ground. She stood swiftly, before circling each other.

She made to run towards his right, he ran towards her but she dodged him by sliding unto the ground. He was on her back, she snarled, rolling so he would get off but he held on tightly.

She bucked, snarling, her warm gold eyes hardening as she reached behind and shoved him off.

He snarled at her, she grinned. Cunning and frightening grin, all of her sharp fangs revealed through her parted lips.

She ran, and he chased after her. She turned suddenly, bumping her shoulder against his, making him fall unto his back. She stood over him, snarling and her tail twitching.

She growled loudly into his face, he raised his hands in surrender. She turned back, panting, "Sorry. Your smell brought back memories." She murmured, standing and shaking his hand.

"Well done." He murmured.

Maria stood forward, pointing towards the blonde. Blondie grinned as she came to stand in front of Maria in the middle of the clearing.

Maria bowed her head slightly, "I will fight in my human form, Rosalie. I prefer fighting against vampires that way." She murmured before crouching.

"Fine with me." She smiled toothily before lunging. Maria simply stepped aside as _Rosalie_ zoomed past by. Maria leapt unto her back, "Looking for something?" she grinned as she tugged blondie's braid teasingly and running back to the middle.

Blondie snarled and circled Maria, dodging Maria's blows. Blondie managed to knock Maria to her feet, Blondie grinned as she towered over her, preparing to kick at her.

Maria grinned back up at Blondie serenely before grabbing her leg and bringing her to the ground.

Blondie growled as Maria stood over her. Maria laughed, helping her up. "Just focus and don't be rash. You'll survive." She patted Blondie's back, before standing next to her husband who immediately placed his arm protectively around her shoulder.

Giselle stepped forward, "I want the blonde veteran." She grinned as she bowed her head, her fangs already out. He stepped forward, a slight grin on his face.

"Don't look so smug, veteran. You've fought newborns. Not Cats." She grinned coolly before pouncing. He dodged her, grabbing her leg and bring her to the ground.

"May be so, but I'm a fighter nonetheless." He shot back smoothly as she stood, snarling.

She ran towards him as he braced himself, preparing for the impact but she zoomed by past him, her shoulder bumping into his. He grunted as he stumbled but regained his footing, but by then she was already on his back.

"Go, Jazz!" the psychic whooped, laughing.

"_Psychic? More like 'psychotic'!" _Leah rolled her eyes.

'Jazz' tried shoving her off, but she raked his back with her claws, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He let out a cry of pain. Giselle immediately leapt off, turning back into normal, "You okay, veteran?" she asked, helping him up. "You were good." He grinned slightly, shaking her hand. "Of course I was." She sniffed, tossing her head and strutting back towards her family.

"I want the imprint." Emmett challenged, his eyes glinting mischievously. I growled, stepping forward.

Catia turned towards me; her head cocked curiously, "Keep your goddamn panties on, Paul! Calm down! I've fought worse and won." She tossed her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning back towards her brother.

"_He better not hurt her." _I growled. _"Dude, chill. Remember: 'keep your goddamn panties on'!" _Quil snickered. I snarled towards him. _"Calm down, Paul!" _Sam growled.

Emmett cracked his knuckles, "Don't hold back, kitty." "Right back at'cha, clot-sucker." Catia smiled angelically before cracking her neck, her Cat features coming out.

I growled nervously, glancing towards Catia as she stood calmly, her white spotted fur came out, her bright amber eyes with Cat slits, her claws extended as she bared her fangs.

Catia licked her lips in anticipation, her bright amber eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt." Esme murmured to Amadora. Amadora let out a laugh, "Just watch, chere. She'll win."

Emmett grinned before lunging towards Catia. Catia swiftly slid on the ground as he landed, turning to her, snarling.

Catia purred smugly, her tail twitching back and forth as they circled each other. Emmett clawed towards her, she leapt back, her muzzle parted.

Emmett growled at her, but they continued calmly circling each other. "Oh my goodness, just get each other already!" Zeirus groaned loudly.

Catia turned to snarl at him, "Or just take your time…it's fine." He swallowed.

"_Pussy." _I smirked the best I could in my wolf form.

Catia lunged suddenly, landing on Emmett as he stood; she clawed at his chest, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He hissed, shoving her off and leaping on her, carrying her high and throwing her on the ground. "That all you got, kitty?" he taunted

She let out a roar, the sound of the roar sending a chill through all of us. He threw a blow at her ribcage, she hissed as he landed on her

I stepped forward nervously. She stood, shoving him off by pushing him with her forearm. She advanced towards him as she hissed, they both leapt, tackling each other in the air and landing in each other's arms.

She clawed his face, he snarled in response and pulled her away by tightening his grip on the back of her neck. She snarled before standing and crouching again.

They tackled each other swiftly, their movements now becoming a blur of white and white-spotted fur.

Soon, Emmett was on his back with Catia on him, her claws raised. He nodded stiffly, she purred loudly, twitching her tail before standing and getting back to normal.

She helped him up as, they were both panting.

They regarded each other carefully before Emmet said, "Not bad…for a girl." "Ditto." She shot back smoothly, stiffening slightly at he let out a booming laugh.

The Cullen coven clapped, "That was awesome!" Emmett yelled, clapping her back. I growled from where I was.

She grinned uncertainly, "T-thanks."

Jake went to go spend time with that Bella girl. She groaned to him about how she was worried about one of us getting killed because of her. _"Pfft…" _I rolled my eyes.

"_Shut up, Paul." _Jacob thought to me. I rolled my eyes, glancing towards Catia.

She grinned at me, "I'll meet up with you later, Paul." She murmured, knowing I'd hear.

We walked away, _"How's 'Bella'?" _Leah sneered to Jacob. He snarled at her, _"Enough, you two!" _Sam snapped.

"_Dude, your imprint is awesome! We'll totally win with them on our side!" _Seth grinned. _"Of course she's awesome and don't you go around complimenting my imprint so freely, Seth." _I snapped.

"_Uh…" "Quit snapping at my brother, Paul!" _Leah growled.

"Paul!" I turned immediately. It was Catia, "Hey." She breathed, grinning, "Mind if I steal him a bit?" she asked Sam.

He grumbled in consent. "Thanks!" She beamed, waving me to follow her.

"Guess what Jose and MichaelAngelo gave me permission to do?" she asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes, grumbling. "Oh yeah, you can't respond right now," she giggled.

_Wow. A giggle. She must really be excited. _

"They're letting me tell our legends. Since your legends are famous around our kind, I realized you guys don't know a thing about us. So I asked Jose and MichaelAngelo if I can tell 'em to you (since our legends are kinda classified), and they said yes!" she smiled up at me, before frowning, "Go shift back. I'm vexed in talking to an animal."

I rolled my eyes, before changing back. "Oh good!" she smiled, grabbing my hand, "C'mon!"

We entered her house; she closed the door behind us before leading me up to her room.

"Where's your family?" I asked. "Oh, they're staying with the Cullen coven to tell them of our kind. Not the legends though. We're not really allowed to speak of our legends to anyone outside our kind."

"Whoa. Then your legends must be interesting." I murmured.

"Of course they're interesting!" she said in a 'duh' voice.

As we went up the stairs I was hit with a thought.

"Um, Catia?" I swallowed "Hm?" she glanced back at me as opened her bedroom door. "Are we alone?"

She grinned at my expression, leaning to kiss my neck, "Yep. _Completely _alone." She whispered. "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" I grabbed her waist, pressing her close to me as I kissed her.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to be with me-" she began to say innocently but I interrupted her with another kiss. She giggled, pulling away, "But that'll have to wait for later. I have to get our journals out."

"But we won't be alone later." I pouted as she put her arms around my neck. "You know what? You're absolutely right." She grinned wickedly before shutting the door behind us.


	21. The Search is Over

"… '_**Cause you and I were meant to be lovers, the search is over for us there's no other. We're finally at the rainbow's end…"**_

_**-George Benson (ft. Aretha Franklin), Love All the Hurt Away**_

**Catia's POV**

Paul and I parted, breathing heavily after our make-out session. We were lying in my bed half-naked as the sun's fading rays beamed into the room.

"Wow." Paul breathed. "Hmm." I agreed, stretching my arms above me lazily.

"Wow." He repeated, gazing down at me in amazement. I hummed contently as he placed kisses all over my neck; I sat up so I was straddling him.

He moaned as I placed kisses from his neck to his stomach, "Who would've thought a Wolf would be the one to capture my heart." I murmured against his warm skin, laughing quietly, "I never thought I'd feel this happy again." I whispered, resting my chin on his chest.

"That's 'cause Wolves are the best." He grinned down at me, running his fingers up and down my back. "I beg to differ." I purred as I hovered over him.

He brought me down to him before rolling us over so he was on top. "Wanna tell me your legends now?" he murmured as he placed kisses my neck.

"Yeah, once you st – _oh Christ -" _I moaned when he lightly nipped at the sensitive spot on my neck with his teeth.

"Hey!" I yelped as he began to run his hands up my waist, "Quit distracting me!" I scowled as he grinned, swatting his hand away.

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "Yeah, sure you are." I stuck my tongue out at him as I stood. He simply winked.

I walked over to my drawer, opening the last one, taking out my journals. "This one is my family tree," I said, holding up a brown leather book, "and this one," I held up a paper-back journal, "Is a copy of our legends. Top secret." I winked, whispering the last part as I went back to sit on the bed.

"What language is it in?" he frowned down at the journal, pointing to the letters. "I had it translated into Portuguese, my language." I explained, before clearing my throat to begin.

"Well, our kind originated in Egypt. The goddess Bastet created us; she created us to protect humans, serve her, and entertain her by killing once a month." I pointed toward an ancient picture of werecats bowing before a goddess sitting on her throne.

"She blessed us with strength, power, and beauty. But cursed us with the inability for control. We lived alongside humans in peace. They acknowledged us as wondrous creatures; they worshipped us since we protected them. We acknowledged them as a child would to a doll or toy: with careful care." I pointed towards a faded painting of werecats and humans sitting at banquet table.

"But soon foreigners migrated to our country, and Cat monsters migrated as well."

I tapped the photo of some Turkish peasants slaughtering a werecat village, "In other countries, we were declared an abomination. Unsafe and a threat. That's how come it hurt to hear your Alpha say such a thing." I added as he rested his chin on my thigh.

He glanced up at me before hugging me, bringing me down so I lying with him.

He nuzzled his nose into my neck, "Sorry." He murmured into my ear, kissing my temple. I giggled as his breath tickled my skin, snuggling deeper into him before continuing, "Anyway, the rejection not only created an animal but a human-wildness. Cat monsters became enslaved and discriminated," I tapped the photo of a werecat snarling with his hands in chains, "and soon they purposely began to phase near humans, causing the spread of the Cat genes." I held up the journal, showing him the ancient painting of werecats attacking humans with the full moon beaming down on them.

I paused to inhale his scent. "Are…are you _sniffing _me?" he asked incredulously, with an amused smile on his face. "_No!_" I snapped, blushing. He laughed, "Oh quiet, you." I blushed harder, swatting his chest.

"And quit interrupting me, mister!" I growled, pointing a finger at him. "Once you quit sniffing me!" he shot back smugly.

I tossed my head before continuing, "Anyway, our kind was purposely hunted down by priests and vampires." I flipped the page, showing the gallery we had of historical hunts, priests, and slayed werecats, "Vampires thought it was some sort of hunting trophy to kill a Cat, and some priests thought they were protecting humanity. Our kind was persistently hunted to the verge of extinction. And they did think they wiped us out," I grinned, "but a Cat woman, named Sabra survived…and she was with child."

"Oh, I see where this is going!" Paul nodded.

I glared up at him, "No, you don't. Now shut up and listen! She swore she'd avenge her people's death. She gave birth to her son, making sure no one knew of their true nature, and named him Raksha (which means 'Demon', just so you know). She raised him to be a Cat warrior, a courageous Cat monster at heart." I showed him the photo of Raksha.

Raksha had dark Arabic skin, and dark brows and hair. His eyes were like an endless abyss of coal, his eyes were a famous reference for us Cats: 'they have the eyes of Raksha' or 'the eyes of the Devil'.

"Raksha married when he was seventeen," I flipped the page and showed him the photo of Raksha's wife, Adze. "She bore him children to whom the Cat gene had been inherited."

"So I'm guessing he's gonna make some sort of comeback at the leeches with his children, huh?" Paul grinned. "Quit guessing and mocking my legends, Paul! This is the history of my kind!" I scowled. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll consider your apology," I nodded, "Anyway, his children and grandchildren were raised as warriors, all of them inheriting the courage of Raksha, that's how come us Cats use the expression 'with the heart of Raksha' or 'the strength of Raksha'. And soon they had an entire small population of Cat monster Warriors with whom they were able to overthrow the vampires." I held the journal up for him to see the picture of werecats in battle against the vampires.

"…The end?" "No Paul, not _the end_!" I hissed, "There's more pages left! See?" I flipped through the rest of the pages to show him.

"Oh, okay then!" he snuggled his nose into my neck. "Now, who's the one sniffing?" I asked smugly. "Oh shut up and continue." He growled.

"The werewolves, created by Nyx," I flipped to the next page, showing him the painting of werewolves howling up at the moon, "are the creatures closest to us. Despite our natural similarities, our kinds never got along. And soon, instead of attacking each other all the time, we didn't acknowledge each other's existence at all. But their kind was hunted down the verge of extinction as well. Upon seeing they were hunted, Raksha and the werewolf leader named Styxx decided to fight alongside each other as allies." I tapped the photo of Styxx.

He was a blonde-silver haired man, with fierce blue eyes and colossal muscles.

"That became the most historic moment for both our kinds, the war was grotesque and gruesome but it was ended with a glorious victory."

"You were in a war, too, weren't you?" Paul asked quietly, caressing my cheek softly. "Yeah." I grimaced, but continued, "Both our kinds survived to retell the legend of our war, but neither of us approached each other with a problem like that again. Until about two years ago, Isidor and Dieter renewed our ancestors' truce."

I flipped the page to the last photo of Isidor and Dieter. Paul leaned in closer to take a better look at it.

You would never have guessed that Ixia and Isidor were related. Ixia had platinum blonde hair, and metallic blue-grey eyes and pale skin. I used to tease him calling him a walking ice cream cone, or a walking vanilla wafer.

While Isidor had black hair, steel-colored eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"And we won that war too, with the help of a legendary, secret and prestigious Cat group." I swallowed, flipping to the page I knew Ixia's photo was in.

He was standing in front of his group; he was the leader so he had to be in front. Behind him were his uncle, his aunt, and his second-in-command.

I cleared my throat before speaking, making sure my voice didn't waver, "This Cat group was so legendary, disappearing as quickly as they appeared, that they were believed to have been nothing but a mere myth. A ghost."

"What's their name?" Paul asked quietly, examining the photo of Ixia. "They have no name." I smiled faintly, "That's why they are believed to be a myth."

"So I'm guessing I don't need to tell you my legends, then, huh?" he sighed, rubbing smooth circles on my collarbone. I shook my head, grinning, "Nope. You're boring anyway." I sighed dramatically.

He scowled, "I'm offended." "Well, it was most definitely wasn't meant to be a compliment." I shot back cheekily, wounding my arms around his neck after setting the journal aside.

"I want to hear about your family, now." He murmured. I felt any expression leave my face as I sat up, my stomach tightening in anger.

"Alright." I sighed, closing my eyes as my claws came out and my eyes flashed an amber color. "My father's name was Duarte Luciano Lauriete and my mother was Vidonia Lauriete." I tossed him my family-tree journal, refusing to see my parents' faces.

"I was never really close to my father, but we got along well enough to acknowledge each other. But my mother was a completely different story. I loved her from the moment she loved me, and I respected her. She was my anchor, my sun on a rainy day, and my savior when I argued with my dad." I glanced back to see Paul frowning down at the journal, flipping through the pages.

I felt my eyes sting as my Cat slits replaced my pupils, "But I knew my father was a violent man," I chuckled humorlessly, closing my eyes at the memory of him, "I knew he'd beat my mother from time to time. He witnessed Maria and I phase on our first full moon and disowned me. He kicked us out the house, beating Maria and nearly killing me." I subconsciously traced the scar I still had on my neck.

I heard Paul growl but I continued, "But my mother did nothing to help…perhaps she truly thought that disowning us was the best choice, I don't know, but she betrayed whatever trust and respect I had for her and my father ruined what little love I had for him." I sighed, opening my eyes and forcing back my Cat features.

Paul grabbed my waist, lying me back down next to him, gazing into my eyes intently. "I haven't seen them since." I concluded in a whisper, snuggling into his chest and inhaling his scent, letting it comfort me.

"Do you miss them?" he asked quietly. "I miss the relationship I had with my mother." I sighed, "I don't even know if they're still alive." I looked back up at him, gazing into his eyes before kissing him.

We were gentle at first but then my heart accelerated, the rise of my pulse causing my claws to come out, accidentally scratching Paul's shoulders.

He let out a groan of pleasure, his tongue begging for entrance, which I happily complied to.

He growled, rolling us over so he was on top again. I sighed exasperatedly, "How come I don't get to be on top?" I whined.

He simply smirked before leaning in for another kiss.

"_**Unexpected, understatement of the year, well that's for sure. Who would of thought that I'd be standing at your door?"**_

_**-Jon McLaughlin, For You From Me**_

**Franco's POV**

Not wanting to spend any further time in the presence of those vampires, I made to start towards home. "And where do you think you're going, young man?" Teival demanded as I ran past him from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Home. This 'sweet' vampire scent is making me feel light-headed. And besides, you don't like 'em much either!" I shot back, crossing my arms. "How rude, Franco, you know they can hear you and they've been nothing but kind so far." Teival scowled at me, shoving me out the door.

I hissed at him, baring my fangs and claws.

"Impressive, Franco, how long have you been rehearsing that look?" he smirked. "Quite a while now, thanks, Teival." I bowed mockingly. "Get on out of here already, Franco." Maria laughed at the scene, "We'll be home in a while. And go pick up Linda and Ramses from Claudine's house, please."

I waved as I ran towards the forest, letting out my Cat features as I ran into the forest, roaring out my power like a child showing off his toys.

I heard someone running in the forest as well, they weren't very close or too far. I let out a gleeful snarl; swiftly climbing up a tree to scare whatever creature it was coming.

I watched in anticipation as a large silver-gray wolf came into view. The wolf sniffed at the spot I had just been, letting out a hiss of disgust. That angered me a bit, so I leapt down.

The wolf let out a loud growl of fear as I landed in front of it, hissing at it before turning back to normal and letting out a laugh. The wolf snarled at me, "Oh, wow, I'm soo scared!" I continued laughing, then realized this was one of the Wolf Warriors, so I laughed even harder.

But the wolf was staring at me with a weird expression on its face, its eyes wide with wonder and…some other emotion I couldn't describe. "Sorry, 'bout that, Wolf. You can shift back now, if you want." I shrugged, grinning.

The wolf took a step back, its clear blue eyes so like mine were now guarded and furious. I stepped forward cautiously, holding my hand out, "I'm one of the Cat monsters that are gonna fight alongside you guys against the clot-suckers."

The wolf snorted, rolling its eyes. "You know, I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I knew whom I'm speaking to." I scowled.

The wolf went behind a tree, I whistled absent-mindedly as I waited with my hands in my pockets. I heard it phase back and dress quickly. Out from behind the tree came out the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

She had tanned skin with short chin-length dark hair, and the darkest eyes I'd ever seen. She was tall, her long legs exposed by cut-off shorts, her long slim arms revealing the lean muscles through the T-shirt she was wearing.

"H-hi." I mumbled, feeling at a loss for words. "I-I didn't know women could be Wolf Warriors, too."

"I'm probably the first woman to phase into the pack. Whoop-dee-doo." She rolled her dark eyes sarcastically. I laughed, "What's your name, donna?" **(Girl)**

"I'm Leah Clearwater. What's yours?" "I'm Franco Giordano, but I go by as Franco Ferreira." I extended my hand for her to take. She simply glanced down at it before sighing and placing her hand into mine.

"Your hands are warm." I frowned. She let out a chuckle, rolling her eyes, "It's a wolf thing."

"Is being beautiful a wolf thing too?" I asked smoothly, raising her hand to my lips. Leah Clearwater's eyes widened before she shrugged, "I-I guess." I grinned, looking down at her through my eyelashes as I let go of her warm hand.

"Wanna walk with me?"

"To where?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "To pick up my sister's children." I rolled my eyes, "I'm a Cat monster, not a rapist." "You never know." She shrugged, walking with me out of the forest. "Hey, what's that s'posed to mean?" I demanded.

"_**There was a time I knew that no matter, come what may, love will prevail. And then inside the dreams I knew came the question lovers fear: can true love fail?"**_

_**-Al Jureau, After All **_

**Paul's POV**

The day for the fight was here. Seth was gonna stay with vampire-girl and the leech, and the rest of us were gonna fight.

Catia and her family were in the trees, their Cat eyes dancing around almost playfully. Leah imprinted on Franco; she was feeling protective, worrying whether he'd make it out all right.

"_Great…another Cat lover." _Brady snorted. _"You better shut up if you know what's good for you." _Leah snarled as I growled. _"Focus!" _Sam barked.

The leeches came out from the water, trying to look dramatic I bet.

"_Be ready." _Sam warned as the leech army and the Cullen clan collided. _"Now!" _

We came out from the forest, attacking any leech closest. The Cats leapt down from the trees, causing some leeches to scatter around in fear.

I somehow managed to keep an eye on Catia, realizing that Leah was doing the same for Franco.

Catia was taking on two vampires, taking their heads off with one swipe of her claws, her Cat slits widening in glee. She let out a snarl as she ran on fours towards a leech attacking the psychic.

"_Franco!" _Leah thought frantically as she realized a leech was going to sneak up behind him. She let out a roar as she leapt on its back, tearing him down. Franco hissed at her softly, nodding his head towards her.

Jake finally showed up, his thoughts happy and excited about him and Bella making out.

How revolting.

Catia and Maria fought back-to-back, finishing off any leech that came near. Jimena and Jose were pretty strong for fifty-year-olds; they managed to tear up any leech with two swipes of their claws.

Suddenly the Cats huddled in the middle, throwing their heads back and letting out a roar, their voices harmonizing the sound of pure terror.

"_Whoa…"_

Some leeches screamed while others ran towards them. The Cats fought back-to-back, forming some sort of circle, giving us the advantage of attacking the leeches.

I guess I was too busy on the leech was I attacking because I didn't notice the leech creeping up behind me.

I heard a loud roar above me. I turned in time to see Catia with the leech on her; he sent me a grin before leaning down and sinking his fangs into her shoulder.

She let out a yowl of pain as she turned back to normal, baring her teeth at him as I shoved him off, tearing him up immediately. I turned to her questioningly; she nodded, "All good," she whispered, "Stay close."

I nodded, growling angry as I snapped my teeth down at the leech approaching us. She tackled him down while I tore him up.

I wagged my tail, grinning at her. "We do make a pretty good team, aceito." She grinned back before phasing again.

Soon all the leeches were out from the field, now the only thing a cozy fire roasting them into ashes.

The Cats stood around the fire, glaring into it with angry eyes.

Franco growled softly as Maria spat into the heap of fire, angry tears in her eyes. "Don't spit, Maria," Teival murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You'll put the fire out." "For all the ones we lost in the war." She snarled at the fire before walking away with her husband.

After the Cats left, the Cullen clan discussed something. Leah was out, watching them. Jacob came out with her too. But their noses were hit with a scent.

Leah charged.

"Leah, don't!" Edward yelled as Leah charged.

Jacob pushed the leech off her, but the leech got on his back, crushing his bone. Jacob whined in pain as we came out, tearing the leech down.

Soon Jake was on the floor, gasping in pain. "Jacob?" I heard vampire-girl yell as she ran towards him.

"_Oh, my gosh, Leah, what the hell were you thinking?" _ I growled as we all changed back.

The vampire doctor got to him, as did Edward, trying to see how to fix him. "Jake, you idiot, I had it!" Leah yelled. "Leah!" Sam said sternly, kneeling down next to Jake.

"We need to get him out of here, we don't want a fight with the Volturi." Edward said. "We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam nodded. "Hang in there, Jake." Vampire-girl murmured to him.

We all got down to carry him; he let out coughs and groans of pain. "We got you, Jake." I murmured.

We took him to Billy's, and the vampire doctor arrived.

Doctor Vampire had to re-break his bones so they'd heal correctly. We looked up to see vampire-girl park her truck, she came out, walking to Billy, "Hey-" but her voice was cut off by Jake's scream.

Billy let out a small gasp. "It's been goin' on for a while." Quil explained quietly, "Doc's re-breaking his bones." "Why did he have to butt in, I could've taken that tick-" "Give it a rest, Leah." I sighed.

She sent me a glare. Soon Vampire doctor and Sam came out, "The worst is over," he nodded to Billy, "He'll be alright. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon."

"Thank you." Billy murmured, shaking Doctor Vampire's hand. "He's asking for you." The doctor nodded to Bella.

"Paul!" I turned in time to see Maria running towards us, "Come quick!" she came up to me, gasping, her face pale and tear-streaks on her cheeks, "Catia was bitten."

I ran with her immediately. "I thought you guys could burn it off!" I growled. "We can, but Catia was bitten too many times. We didn't know until I found her nearly drowned in her shower. She must've fainted while bathing." She said all in one breath.

"Dammit!" I snarled, phasing to run faster.


	22. I Close My Eyes

"_**I close my eyes. You're all I see. You are the flame that lights up my life. Oh, I love you, you know it's true. Take me with you wherever you go…"**_

_**-Ken Chan, I Close My Eyes (My Brother: Bruce Lee Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)**_

**Third Person POV**

Why couldn't she open her eyes? She was so tired of feeling this pain. It hurt, it _burned. _

She was so tired, it hurt to even breathe. She just wanted to die, she wanted this pain to be over.

She'd hear voices too. They were gentle and cooing and they helped soothe some of the pain. They were familiar, but she couldn't remember the faces behind the voices.

There was this one voice, in particular, that she loved. She'd hear it more than any other voice. It was loving, it was soothing. But sometimes it was angry and would growl.

But even when the tone was angry, she loved it.

It made her insides feel tangled up, it made her heart beat stronger, it made her want to comfort it, it made her want to respond, it made her want to live.

"What the hell is going wrong? Why hasn't she woken up?" Paul growled angrily, his stomach tight with an anxiety he had never felt before.

It crushed him to see his imprint so limp and …lifeless. He missed her, too.

"I thought it takes three fucking days?" He continued, running a hand through his hair, "It's been two weeks!"

"The venom that entered her system is newborn venom, and as Carlisle said 'vampires are strongest at their first days of "life"'. Too much newborn venom entered her system, she may be in a coma for a while if she doesn't get better." MichaelAngelo sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

He was feeling tired as well, Catia was a tenacious girl, she had always been. She was strong and very determined; he remembered that those qualities of hers were what made her survive during the war.

He had never expected to Paul to be so …loving towards her. Sam had said Paul was the short-tempered one, but Paul stayed there by Catia everyday of those two weeks.

"Dammit!" Paul growled, punching the wall, leaving a dent. "You're paying for that." Giselle snapped quietly, glaring at him. "Oh shut up." He sighed, sitting back down next to Catia's ice-filled tub.

Maria and Teival would change the ice every two days. Catia's fever was so strong it would melt the ice.

Ramses and Linda would sometimes sit solemnly next to MichaelAngelo, gazing up sadly at their aunt. They had never seen her so weak and lifeless. They were always so used to seeing her snapping something, or laughing, or fighting, or doing something!

They were glad their family survived the war against the vampires. They were glad that they were all in one piece. But Catia was like a second mother to them, it would hurt to lose her.

They were surprised to see how gentle the Wolf Warrior was with her. Sometimes his pack would come and visit her, too. They were enormous.

"When's teyze coming back?" Ramses asked MichaelAngelo quietly. MichaelAngelo gazed down tenderly at his daughter's children. He ruffled his hair fondly, "Soon, diletto." **(Dear) **

"Paul, what would happen if she died?" Giselle asked curiously. Paul growled at the mere thought.

"No, I mean, what would happen to you? Would the imprint still be intact?" she specified.

"Of course the imprint will still be intact. The imprint is always intact." Paul snorted, never taking his eyes off Catia.

"But what would happen to _you_? Would it kill you?" she continued.

Paul glanced up at Giselle before gazing down towards his imprint.

He missed not being able to see her eyes for two weeks…of course it would kill him to not be able to see them again.

"I would die."

Catia felt her drumming heart tighten at the sound of those words. She didn't want it to die. She tried to remember the face behind the voice, but she only got flashes of a silver wolf.

Her chest hurt, it felt as if though her heart were beating against something.

MichaelAngelo and Giselle stood up quickly. "Caro, go get your mother." MichaelAngelo whispered to the children, ushering them out of the room.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Paul stood as he saw MichaelAngelo frantically begin to search for something in Catia's room while Giselle snapped, "Paul, help me get her to her bed!"

Catia's head hurt. She knew what was next. This pain always brought flashbacks…bad flashbacks that only inflicted more pain.

And there was never anything she could do to stop them.

She always dreamt of that night when she was bitten. She always tried to call out to her Tio Umberto and her Tia Margarita. She always tried to pull her cousin Catarina away from the monster.

But this was a different type of flashback. Like a dream.

_She was in the forest, she didn't know why was she was there. She glanced up at the dark sky, whimpering softly when she saw the full moon being revealed by the parting grey foggy clouds. _

_She cried out as she transformed. Where was her family?_

_She stood at her full Cat height, a part of her conscious brain dreading what the monster would do next. _

_She turned her head to the sound of a drumming heart, clicking her fangs in anticipation before swiftly climbing a tree. _

_Catia's conscious brain was screaming for her to stop, that she couldn't him, but the monster was persistent. It was hungry. _

_A silver wolf came into view, glancing around before looking up directly at her. She was expecting horror or at least some fear, but the calm look in his eyes was unnerving. _

_His dark intelligent eyes were warm and loving. It confused her. She glanced down at herself again, she was back to her normal form. _

_She leapt down the tree, landing gracefully in front of the wolf. They held each other's gazes before it threw his head back and howled. _

_The loud howl was still ringing in her ears as the scenery dissolved. _

_She was now in a different forest. It seemed familiar; the bright sun caused her to squint her eyes as she looked around. _

_She looked down at herself, she was wearing that red-lacey dress she loved. Cat women wore red dresses to Cat events: red is the symbol of blood. _

_She looked up at the hill that suddenly appeared before her. Ixia and Catarina were sitting on it, talking quietly. _

"Catia!" Maria cried as she entered the room, the rest of the family following.

Cristian and Giselle stood in the entrance, Linda and Ramses in their arms as they stared on as their family vainly tried to get Catia's heart beating faster.

_Catarina looked exactly as she did before she died. Her dark hair was gleaming under the bright sun, she was still wearing her blue skirt and white shirt. None of it tainted by blood. She laughed as Ixia pointed up at a cloud, murmuring in his language. _

_Ixia looked so great it was nearly painful to see him again. He was wearing the dark coal black shirt she loved, she loved how it brought out his eyes and fair complexion. _

_They both stared down at her, as if surprised to see her there. Catarina stood, smiling, "Bem, Catia!" __**(Come, Catia!) **__she laughed, waving for her cousin to follow as she ran to the other side of the hill, out of sight. _

_Ixia stood hesitantly, "Krasivaya." He murmured, staring at the woman he loved in awe and wonder. _

_She took a step forward. _

It hurt. Her chest hurt.

"It's slowing down!" Maria yelled, wanting MichaelAngelo to hurry up and find it. "She doesn't seem to have it here, catto!" he swore.

"_Stay there, krasivaya." Ixia warned cautiously, "Don't take another step forward." Catia shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she took another step forward. _

_His expression was pained as he stared down at her, shaking his head, "Stay there, krasivaya. Please." He begged quietly. _

_She missed him, she loved him, she had missed him! She wasn't going to stay. _

_She took another defiant step forward. _

Zeirus wrapped his arm around Lisa's small shoulder as tears filled up her pink eyes, Jimena's shoulders were shaking with small sobs as she leaned into her husband's embrace.

Teival was never particularly close to Catia, seeing as he had always been so mean to her when they met, but he was fond of her. He had grown to love her as a sister, thanks to Maria, he had grown somewhat close to her.

They didn't get along like pals would, but they got along well enough to be pals.

She took care of his kids when he and Maria couldn't, she cared for them with such love they might as well have been her kids, too.

It hurt to see her like this, it hurt to see his wife grieve.

Paul grasped Catia's cold sweaty hand, pressing a kiss down on her hand, "Please, Catia, come back. Wake up, please."

"_Catia," Ixia murmured, "Catia, please." He let out a nervous growl as she took another step forward, closer to the hill now. _

But she stopped when she heard the voice. She couldn't leave the voice alone. She couldn't let it die because of her. The silver wolf that stared up at the monster with calm eyes flashed in her head again.

_Catarina appeared back on the hill, frowning down at her cousin in confusion. "Won't you come, Catia?" she asked. Ixia glanced from her to Catia, shaking his head down at her. _

_Catia was torn. She wanted to stay with Ixia and Catarina, but she couldn't leave the voice alone. _

"Catia, I can't lose you." He growled quietly into her ear, "Please, Catia, I love you."

Those words made her want to smile, they made her want to jump up for joy, they made her want to kiss him, they made her want to laugh.

Dammit. Why couldn't she fucking move?

_Catia turned her head, glancing behind her. There were only more trees. They were waving gently with the wind, the rustle of the leaves loud on her ears. _

_Catia shook her head in response to Catarina's question. Catarina nodded sadly, smiling wistfully down at her cousin. _

_Catia smiled back before setting her gaze on Ixia, the man she loved, the man who saved their kind. _

_He gazed down at her with that poker face she had grown so fond of, his eyes expressing only one emotion: love. _

"_Ya lublu tebya." He murmured softly. _

_She had her reply ready in her mouth, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was lurched back by some invisible force. She felt that familiar ache in her chest as she watched Catarina and Ixia disappear from her sight. _

"Eu te amo!" she gasped as she opened her eyes.


	23. Secret Garden

"_**..She'll lead you down the path with tenderness in the air, she'll let you come just far enough so you know she's really there. She'll look at you and smile... she's got a secret garden where everything you want, where everything you need will always stay a million miles away." **_

_**-Bruce Springsteen, Secret Garden**_

**Paul's POV**

"Paul."

"Hmm."

"Paul, seriously."

"No."

"…Paul."

"What?" I growled.

"_Paul_!"

I groaned loudly as I sat up. How could my other half be a morning person? I'm not a morning person, it wasn't fair that she was.

"Paul, we'll be late for the wedding." Catia scolded, placing her fists on her hips. I groaned as I lifted my head to glance at the clock.

"Baby, it's eight fifty-six. The wedding is until six. We're not gonna be late if I don't wake up in five minutes." I sighed as I slumped back into my pillows.

Catia let out a Cat hiss, pulling the blankets away from me. "Fine! Fine! I'm up! Sheesh!" I threw my hands up in exasperation as I stood, slamming the bathroom door behind me.

I washed my face, and brushed my teeth like a good boy, I had taken a shower the night before so no need for a shower this morning.

I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "When did you become so whipped?" I asked myself exasperatedly.

Catia was much better and up, as if though she had never nearly died, I got to know her in a way I had never known a woman and she got to know me like no one ever has before.

We graduated from high school, she was going to attend college in Canada and I was going to join her as soon as I got my 'temper issues' in check.

Jake went missing. He left without warning as soon as he found out the vampire girl and her leech were getting married.

Catia and her family were invited. They accepted and RSVP'd. And she was making me tag along.

"Hurry up, guará!" she knocked on the door, calling me one of her pet names in Portuguese so I wouldn't understand and be able to tell if it was an insult or not.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I opened the door for her. "Thanks!" she grinned as she entered, sitting on the bathroom cabinet and began applying makeup.

"You know you don't need that." I said as I watched her coat her face in makeup, "You look beautiful without it anyway."

She stared at me through the mirror, a small smile on her face, "I know. But I need to make it seem as if though I care." She shrugged, grinning as I laughed.

I went over to her and placed a kiss on her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She leaned back into me, "We can leave as soon as the ceremony is over, if you want." She murmured as we gazed at each other through the mirror.

I grimaced, "I would feel better if we left early, but if you want to stay for the reception then…" I trailed off with a sigh.

Leech parties were not my sort of thing.

"You know, uh," she cleared her throat as she turned on the cabinet, facing me, "We _could _leave early and do something else?"

I raised a brow as I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged innocently, "Oh, I don't know." she shrugged again, her eyes dancing with humor, "Maybe, I'm not saying it's a fact, but keep in mind that I'm _just _saying, that maybe I have something I want to show you…?"

I continued scrutinizing my imprint suspiciously, "What game are you playing, woman?" I demanded quietly. "No game, Paul! What makes you think that?" she blinked innocently, turning back so she was facing the mirror, pouting her lips as she put on some lip-gloss.

But I grabbed her waist and turned her so she was facing me, "Specify. Now." I growled.

"Okay! Okay!" she sighed as she put her hands in surrender, "I just wanted to show you something today, that's all." "Yeah, but what is it? Do we have to travel? Is it far? Do I have to pay?" I rolled my eyes. "Pfft. Does it matter?" she snorted, rolling her eyes as she lowered her arms and placed them on my shoulders, "Besides, I can't tell you! It's a surprise!" She sang as she pinched my cheek and leaping off the counter.

"Hey, are Leah and Franco dating yet?" she asked as she rummaged through her closet, taking out a few dresses. "Does it matter?" I chuckled, walking into the bedroom and out of the bathroom, "They're gonna end up together soon anyway, dating or not."

"Well, it matters to me!" She protested as she began to undress, "I have to know if he's treating her right, if he's a gentleman to her, if he's polite, if he chews with his mouth closed, if he's-" With every pronounced worry, I took a step towards her, rolling my eyes as I cut her off from declaring her worries by kissing her lips.

That was my best strategy to ever shut her up. And it always worked.

She sighed as she pulled away, "If he's- um, being- _Christ_." She moaned as she tilted her head back, allowing me access to her neck.

"You know, we don't even have to go to the wedding." I murmured against her warm skin. She grumbled as she pulled away, narrowing her eyes at me as I offered her an innocent grin.

"Nope. No. Sorry, Paul, not today." She smiled fondly as she patted my cheek, "Your kissing skills don't distract me."

I scoffed, tossing my head. "My kissing skills _do _distract you. I just ruin it by saying the wrong thing."

She laughed, wrapping her small arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my cheek. I felt my heart melt as I gazed down at her.

She was beautiful. My imprint.

And to think that it was only two months ago that I was an angry wolf, chasing after random women to get a momentary peace of mind.

She was amazing. Her brown eyes gleamed happily as she stared up at me, the smile still on her face.

It was rare to see her smile fully with teeth showing and lips parted, she always made sure to keep herself from being too expressive around others, I knew she did her best, but I guess I'm just too damn irresistible.

I remembered how I nearly lost her, the thought automatically making me tighten my hold on her. She let out a soft sigh as she leaned into me, resting her head against my chest.

"Full moon's a week away." I said randomly, completely irrelevant to my thoughts and current situation. She frowned as she pulled away, "You do ruin it by saying the wrong thing."

"Catia." I sighed, pulling her back, "Catia, I was thinking if I could be with yo-" "Paul, are you crazy?" she demanded as she pulled away angrily, glaring up at me.

"Catia, I can protect myself from you. I'll be fine. I know I will. But we don't know about you." "Paul, it's too dangero-" "Besides, Amadora said your subconscious registers the people you don't want to hurt." I protested.

She scowled, looking every bit of the feline she is, as she angrily rummaged through her closet again, "What makes you think I don't want to attack you?" she grumbled.

I chuckled, "Catia, I'll be okay." "What makes you think you _can_ defend yourself against _twelve _ravenous Cat monsters?" she hissed. "I'll have the pack with me." I shrugged.

Her eyes widened angrily as she gracefully stalked towards me, her eyes flashing a bright amber as she neared me, "Your pack has other things more important than helping a pack member babysit his imprint. The only reason you survived us the first time was because _I _protected you against them." She snapped quietly, "I don't want you wasting your time on me. It's dangerous in the full moons."

"Well, enlighten me, please." I snapped, crossing my arms. She snarled as inched her face closer to mine, "We can bite others in our half-phased form and not turn them. But the full moons are different, Paul. The full moon turns us into our _full _Cat form. You saw us, you remember." She sat down on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Catia, I'll be fine. You're not a monster. Neither is your family." I scoffed. She glared up at me, snarling as she pounced on me.

It all happened so fast I couldn't figure out how I ended up on the floor with her sitting on my chest, her claws extended and her fangs out as she hissed into my face. I felt my hands tremble in response, the wolf reacting to the sudden action.

She growled lowly as she grudgingly got off me, helping me up as she closed her eyes.

I watched her cautiously, she was biting her lip, her eyes shut tight as she took in several deep breaths.

"Paul," she began, taking in a shaky breath, "You don't understand, Paul. We've gone through this before-" she stopped when her voice quivered. She cleared her throat, glancing down towards the ground as her lip trembled, "Querido, I can't lose you. You know that."

I felt crushed to see her like that. She was always so strong, and witty and quick. She looked so vulnerable and weak as she stood there, her lips trembling and her eyes gleaming with tears.

"I know, Catia, I know, but I can't lose you ei-" "Godammit, Paul!" she hissed through her tears as she stomped her foot angrily, "Why can't you get this through your thick skull?" she demanded as the tears began to slide down her cheeks like rain.

I felt at a loss for words as she looked away, her small shoulders shaking with soft sobs, "Paul, do you know what it would feel like to wake up, not being able to fully remember what I did, not being able to remember if I hurt or killed someone? Do you know what it would feel like to realize that you killed the person you cherish the most and not being able to remember it fully?" she asked softly.

"Catia." I whispered, not knowing what to say. "What do you think a Cat bite could do to your kind?" she asked quietly.

She was right. I couldn't understand. I wasn't like her kind, I wouldn't know what it felt like to lose completely control and destroy.

She smiled fondly up at me through her tears, "I always thought I wasn't worthy of you. You're a protector, and I'm a destroyer." She chuckled humorlessly. I growled as I stepped forward, grabbing her shoulders and making her face me.

"Hey, I imprinted on you," I growled as I grabbed her face, my hand causing her lips to pout comically, "I wouldn't have imprinted on you if you weren't meant to be my other half, I wouldn't have imprinted you if you weren't meant to be with me, I wouldn't have imprinted you if I wasn't meant to love you. You're every bit worthy of me just as I am of you."

I gazed into her eyes intently, "You understand?" I demanded. She nodded as well as she could in my grasp. "Good." I snarled as I leant down and captured her lips with my own.

"I hate this!" I shouted, punching the air.

"Quit being such a drama queen." Giselle hissed, "Here, let me help you with that before you ruin it." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the tie and wrapped it around my neck.

"Make sure you don't choke me." I grumbled. "Not making promises!" she sang as she smirked up at me, tightening the tie.

"Are Ramses and Linda ready?" Lisa asked as she plopped herself on the couch. "Hey, you look nice!" Giselle smiled at her sister.

Lisa was wearing a black-and-silver dress. The dress was all black, with small silver flower patterns flowing up and down from the side, causing the whiteness of her skin practically burst through the dark.

"Thanks." She muttered, before grinning maliciously.

"Can't tie your own tie, Paul?" she taunted.

I growled at her, "Can't walk in heels?" I shot back, glancing down at the black flats she had on. "Oh, and you can?" She demanded, tossing her head.

"What's all this blubbering about?" Zeirus demanded as he leapt down from the stairs, immediately checking his hair in the mirror. "Paul can't tie his own tie." "Lisa can't walk in heels." We both said at the same time.

She scowled, sticking her tongue out at me. I tossed my head triumphantly.

"Mamma, where are we going?" Ramses asked as he came out of the kitchen, holding his mother's hand.

"You're about to attend a vampire wedding, kid. Brace yourself." I called. Maria scowled up at me, "Quit scaring him." She growled before kneeling down next to her son, straightening his cute little bow-tie, "We're going to Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan's wedding. They're getting married today. You remember of the vampire coven I told you about, filho? The ones we fought alongside with against that army?"

Ramses scrunched his nose as he thought, "The ones that hunt animals?" "Exactly those, baby." Maria nodded, "Well, Edward and Bella are going to get married. We'll attend their wedding."

Linda came bouncing down the steps, giggling as her father chased her, "Linda, come here!" he called after her. "Mamma, tell Papá I don't want to wear hair-bows!" Linda pouted up at her mother, clutching her leg for protection.

Maria sighed, rolling her eyes, "Menina, we've talked about this, and we agreed that you would wear hair-bows today because it goes with your dress. Don't you like matching accessories?"

Linda nodded sourly, stepping out from behind Maria's leg and unto her father's arms. "Can't tie your own tie, Paul?" Teival chuckled as he sat on the couch, putting Linda's hair up.

I scowled, "Shut up, not everyone is taught how to tie ties." "You're not taught how to tie ties unless you wear 'em." Teival muttered, chuckling.

"Franco isn't going. Leah refuses to go to the wedding." Cristian sighed as he came down the stairs, "She's stolen him from us. He's whipped." He groaned, plopping himself on the couch, putting Ramses on his lap.

"Leah's nice." Giselle defended, "You're done." She murmured to me, patting my tie.

"Leah's not nice!" I scoffed. Giselle glared up at me, "Well, nicer than _you_!"

"Enough, you two!" Jimena scolded as she and José came out of their bedroom. "Where are those troublemakers?" José asked as he glanced around.

"Who?" I asked, frowning. "Amadora and MichaelAngelo." Cristian replied, rolling his eyes, "They're still getting dressed." "Still?" Giselle gasped.

"You know how MichaelAngelo is. He's such a pansy when it comes to clothes." Zeirus rolled his eyes. "You got that right." Cristian snickered.

"I'm ready now!" Catia chirped uncharacteristically as she bounced down the stairs.

I felt as if though everyone else blurred into the background as I laid my eyes on Catia.

She was wearing a burgundy colored dress, it was pretty simple, but it looked amazing on her. It hugged her hips perfectly, and stayed right above the knee, giving only a sneak peek of what curves were underneath; her brown curls were pinned up, showing off her face perfectly. Her black-heeled stilettos made her legs even curvier than they naturally were.

"You look…" I breathed, not being able to finish my sentence as she walked towards me. "Amazing? I know." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "You look surprisingly nice in a tie." She winked, smoothing down the tie on my chest.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Lisa winced, swallowing hard. "Oh, quiet, you." Catia turned, scowling at Lisa, "You're just jealous you're still single."

"Of course I'm still single. I'm fourteen!" Lisa sighed exasperatedly. "We're ready to go!" Amadora snapped her fingers as she came out of her bedroom, dragging MichalAngelo behind her.

"I really don't want to attend this vampire wedding." MichaelAngelo spat, straightening his tie and smoothing down his hair. "We're attending because we owe it to them. The Cullen family decided to trust us despite our natural differences. Besides, some vampires deserve some happiness every once in a while." Amadora scolded.

"Yeah, and they get that little happiness when they feed." Zeirus scoffed. José swatted his head, "Don't be rude, Zeirus. I don't want any of you to be rude, imprudent, or discourteous to the Cullen's or any of the other vampires attending. Understood?" he frowned at his family as they nodded sullenly.

Linda held my hand as we exited the house, "Stealing my boyfriend, Linda?" Catia winked down at her. Linda giggled, "No-o! What makes you think that?"

"Just like your mother, I see." Catia chuckled.

I liked Ramses and Linda. They treated the pack and me as if though we were celebrities. They would always look up to us in wonder, commenting about how strange our skin was, asking why it was warm, asking what color our wolf was, asking if we fought vampires every night, asking if it was normal for us to be tall.

"Can't you carry me, Paul?" Linda whined as she tugged my hand impatiently. "You're too heavy." I sighed dramatically, causing her to scowl, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. "But I don't want to walk!" she complained.

"Linda!" Catia scolded, "Behave yourself!" "Sorry." She muttered sourly. "Come, let me buckle you into your car-seat." Catia sighed, carrying her into Teival's car, "Paul, please buckle Ramses into his own car-seat."

Ramses was a strong little wrestler. He fought against me, refusing to be buckled in. I struggled on keeping him still, Maria laughed when I growled.

"I'll do it, Paul. You're inexperienced with children, I can tell." She shook her head, smiling as I glowered down at Ramses who simply grinned cheekily up at me.

"Inexperienced." He sang, tsking, "Not good, Paul." "Quiet, or I'll tighten the seat-belt so you can't ever get out." I threatened. "Don't threaten my children, Meraz." Teival hissed as he got into his car.


End file.
